<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeney Todd: More Precious Than a Ruby (Choices) by ATYPICAL28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214">Sweeney Todd: More Precious Than a Ruby (Choices)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28'>ATYPICAL28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweeney Todd (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interactive, Musicals, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweeney Todd References, Sweeney Todd x OC, Thriller, johnny depp - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a story," Iris said softly, a pleading tone in her voice. Sweeney furrowed his brows in confusion and she smiled sadly, "Tell me a story about Benjamin Barker and how he became...Sweeney Todd."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johanna Barker/Anthony Hope, Lucy Barker/Sweeney Todd, Sweeney Todd/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or anything Tim Burton created. I only own my OC and the story that follows her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How it Works: There will be links at the bottom of the page that you need to click in order to get to your next chapter. If there isn't, it either continues on the next chapter or I'm updating. Have fun!</em>
</p><p>         The woman walked along the cobblestone path, reminding herself to keep her head lowered in the familiar city she once resided in. Nothing had changed in the ten years she had been gone; the same dark cold alleys and dirty people sneering at each other surrounding her. A shiver ran up her spine at the memories that filled her mind, dark and terrifying memories that had haunted her since the day she left. But she was back, and she intended on making the best of it with no other options for her. She needed money first, and she knew that would take some time. </p><p>        She listened to the horse's trot through the streets, carrying passengers to their jobs or homes. She listened to the clicking of her boots on the stone beneath her and the distant chatter of individuals. Mothers strolled in the park, watching their children play as they talked poorly of their husbands and how wretched their lives were. Grey clouds hovered above, hiding the sun from view, as if it weren't welcomed to shine warmly upon the mournful city. The woman remembered the days where nothing felt like it was going to hell. She remembered the good cheer that spread through the city, but now, as she crossed the street to her destination, she saw nothing but destruction and loss for any hope.</p><p>        <a class="aImg" href="https://thepuristonline.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Photo-by-Mary-Ellen-Matthews-681x1024.png">Iris Monroe Blackwater</a>, once a woman with riches and a pure life. Now, after her father's death, she had nothing. They had taken everything from her, except the Will. She had been left nothing but a few words, words she had read over and over again, trying to depict their meaning, but her mind was always blank. She clutched the piece of paper in her hand as she made her way into the building, the dust immediately making her nose itch as she spotted a man at the register in the corner. He looked as if he hadn't showered in days, and his face needed a good shave too when he raised his head to look at her, eyes bored and lips curled down into a plastered frown.</p><p>        "What can I do for yeh, miss?" he asked as she walked over to the counter and set her bag on the ground beside her. She rummaged through her coat pocket for a moment before pulling out a couple dollars.</p><p>        "I need a room," she placed the money down, but he quirked a brow and shook his head.</p><p>        "We ain't open. I suspect you'll have to find somewhere else to stay," he pointed to the door, but Iris gave a dry laugh and put a hand on her hip. </p><p>        "This is a hotel. What do you mean I have to find some place else to stay?" she was already getting irritated, having just slept on a damn boat for the last three days. She had never enjoyed feeling the dizziness once the waves began to rock the ship back and forth. She had been sick the entire journey, and now this man was telling her she had no place to sleep? The man shrugged and started picking at his nails, clearly not wanting to say another word to this woman that had supposedly interrupted his peace and quiet.</p><p>        "Where can I get somethin' to eat then? That's the least you can tell me," she grumbled, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. He sighed dramatically and wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to her, </p><p>        "I haven't tried it myself, but I've heard it's got plenty of food for cheap. Good place for a woman with hardly no money at all."        </p><p>        "Asshole," Iris mumbled as she left the building, shaking her head at the manners of the city. People had certainly changed too, that was a given. She glanced down at the address and tilted her head. It seemed familiar, like a faded memory. She shrugged off the thought and headed down the streets, taking in the smell of sewage and approaching rain. It wasn't a pleasant scent at all, and she held her breath as she quickened her pace and came to an older building at the end of the street. From what she could tell, it had been standing for maybe over a century, bricks falling out of place and cracks in the windows. Or perhaps it just hadn't been touched in forever.  </p><p>        Iris drew in a sharp breath and opened the door, blinking as she tried to adjust to the rather dark lighting. It was musty and cold, making her draw her coat tighter around herself as she looked around for a seat.</p><p>        "Another customer!" came a high-pitched voice as a woman approached her with the largest smile she had ever seen on someone. </p><p>        "Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a...fright! I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute, can't ya sit? Sit ya down! Sit!" the woman shoved her into a seat, not aware of the presence across from her as Iris watched in amusement. The woman made her way to the counter where she picked up a pie, " Did ya come here for a pie, ma'am? Do forgive me if my head's a little vague. Ugh! What is that? But you'd think we had the plague. From the way that people keep avoiding! No you don't! Heaven knows I try, ma'am! But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right you are, ma'am, would you like a drop of ale?" <em>Jesus this woman has large lungs!</em> Iris nodded as she found her eyes met a pair of black ones. A man sat on the other side of her, his face expressionless as he looked at her. A pie was placed in front of her and Iris licked her lips, picking it up and putting it to her nose.</p><p>        The man shook his head at her and she frowned, jumping when the woman piped up again, " Mind you I can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them! I should know! I make them! But good? No, The worst pies in London. Even that's polite! The worst pies in London! If you doubt it take a bite!" Iris gave the man and woman a skeptical look before taking a mouthful, regretting it as soon as it touched her tongue. She gagged and spat it out, not caring if it messed up the floor, considering the place was a disaster already.</p><p>        "Is that just, disgusting? You have to concede it! It's nothing but crusting! Here drink this, you'll need it! The worst pies in London!  And no wonder with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day. Men'd think it was a treat findin' poor. Animals. What are dyin' in the street. Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop. Does a business, but I notice something weird. Lately, all her neighbors cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her! What I calls, enterprise! Poppin' pussies into pies! Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick! And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick. No denying times is hard, ma'am! Even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more..." she trailed off and trained her eyes to something crawling towards her. Iris assumed it was a bug when she smashed it with a rolling pin, making her jump and almost spilling the ale she had been given.</p><p>        "Times is hard. Apologies ma'am. It'll take a lot more than ale to wash that taste down. You two like a bit of gin then?" the woman tilted her head, and the man across from Iris nodded, getting to his feet and following the woman down the hall. <em>What the Hell was that all about?</em> Iris waited a moment before going after them, deciding gin would do her just the thing. The man had paused in the hall, looking up a flight of stairs with an uneasy look. He then broke out of his daze and cast her a narrowed glance, sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>        "Over 'ere deary," came the woman's woman's head popping out from the corner. The man and Iris after him, walked into a room with horrible floral wallpaper. The woman mentioned something about it, but she didn't catch it as she examined the peculiar people instead. The woman was wearing a black dress that reached below her ankles and her hair was a dark red, curled and plopped on her head like a wig. She was deadly pale, much like the man, wearing heavy mascara and lipstick. Iris took a seat on the chair, observing the man as he took a seat on the couch. </p><p>        "I'm missus Lovett. Who might you be?" the woman handed her a cup of gin and smiled, interest swimming in her eyes. Iris shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and cleared her throat,</p><p>        "Miss Blackwater. I just arrived here this mornin'..." </p><p>        "Pleasure. And you are?" Mrs. Lovett turned to the man next, but he brushed her question aside and asked one of his own instead,</p><p>        "There's a room above your shop. Times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?" </p><p>        "Up there? I won't go near it....People think it's haunted," Mrs. Lovett said. Iris suddenly felt very out of place.</p><p>        "Haunted?" he didn't seem to be talking to her anymore, but in his own world as he stared at nothing in particular. Iris felt her heart go out to the man that she didn't even know and she shifted as his eyes lifted to look at her, his head slightly tilted with curiosity. Mrs. Lovett leaned over closer to him,</p><p>        "Yeah. And who's to say they're wrong? See years ago...somethin' happened up there. Something not very nice.  There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life. And he was beautiful...Barker his name was...Benjamin Barker." The woman peered at him through her lashes as if she knew he was hiding something. But it quickly disappeared as he whispered,</p><p>        "What was his crime?"</p><p>        "Foolishness," she scoffed, sitting back in her chair, " He had this wife, you see. Pretty little thing. Silly little nit. Had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing! There was this judge you see; wanted her like mad. Every day he'd send her a flower. But did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour....Poor fool....Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing! The beadle calls on her all polite, poor thing, poor thing! The judge, he tells her, is all contrite. He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing! Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing, they're having this ball all in masks....There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing! She wanders tormented and drinks, poor thing! The judge has repented, she thinks, poor thing! Oh where is Judge Turpin, she asks? He was there alright, only not so contrite! She wasn't no match for such craft, you see, and everyone thought it's so droll. They figured she had to be drunk, you see, so all of them stood there and laughed, you see, poor soul! Poor thing!" Iris had been sitting on the edge of her seat, holding her cup of gin steady as her fingers trembled and her mouth hung open in horror. She wasn't sure how she hadn't slapped the woman across the face for all the ties she said poor thing, but she had clung to every word of the story.</p><p>        <em>It's a tragedy! It can't be real! It's...absurd! </em>She thought to herself, nearly leaping out of her skin when the man came alive, getting to his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs,</p><p>        "Noooo!" His eyes held something Iris hadn't seen in a very long time. An expression of worry and sadness, soft and scarred as if he could see it all happening right before his very eyes. She wanted to reach out and assure him it was all okay, but she refrained from doing so as he whispered, "Would no one...have mercy on her?" It was so quiet that Iris had to strain to hear him and her heart sunk even lower than it already was. She felt as if she had been brought into a different world, one that didn't belong to her, and yet, she was here anyway. How had she gotten into this situation? </p><p>        "So it is you...Benjamin Barker..." Mrs. Lovett was awed as she seemed to look at him in a completely different light than before. Iris could see her pupils dilate as she looked at him in admiration and...could that be lust? She almost scoffed aloud, but caught herself as the man spoke again, his eyes trained on nothing once more. As if he were back in his memories, watching and thinking of what must have gone wrong.</p><p>        "Where's Lucy....Where's my wife?" Iris wasn't sure if she should stand up and leave or stay rooted to the spot, soaking in every word that didn't belong to her. Why had she come to London in the first place? <em>Right, money. You need money. That's why you're here. Don't get involved. Don't get involved!</em></p><p>        "Poisoned herself. I tried to stop 'er...but she wouldn't listen to me," Mrs. Lovett frowned, glancing at Iris and tensing as if she had been caught in the act. Clearly, she had been forgotten until now, and she felt uncomfortable when the woman's eyes loomed over her like a shadow.</p><p>        "Fifteen years...." the man removed his jacket and his face became dark, "Fifteen years dreamin'...I might come home to a wife and child..." </p><p>        "Can't say the years 'ave been particularly kind to you, Mr. Barker-" Mrs. Lovett was cut off as the man spun around, eyes narrowed in anger,</p><p>        "No. Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now. <em>Sweeney</em> Todd. And he will have his revenge." Something glistened in his eyes as he shot his gaze to Iris, her insides twisting under the hatred that sat there. For a moment, he just stared at her, as if wondering if he had seen her face before, then he bared his teeth and pointed at her threateningly, "Why is she still here?!" Mrs. Lovett flinched and looked at Iris as if asking her the same question. The unwelcomed woman stood up, fiddling with her thumbs as she lowered her head, feeling like a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs. <em>Think fast, Iris! Why did you come here?</em></p><p>        "I was lookin' for work is all..." she muttered, thankful for the expressions on the two peculiar figures fall in understanding. Sweeney nodded and narrowed his gave at Mrs. Lovett,</p><p>        "Right. I suppose <em>proper</em> introductions are in order?"</p><p>
  <a href="#section0002">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>       "I'm sorry to intrude," Iris said softly as Sweeney sat back down, giving her a forced smile. <em>He wants me out of his hair already.</em> She hadn't noticed the white streak in it before, running straight through his blacks curls. It was something she had never seen before, and she assumed it was dyed, considering it was just a stripe and not peppered. His eyes looked soulless, as if they hadn't seen anything good in...well fifteen years he had said. She wanted to ask what had happened and how he had come to being separated from his wife and child. His wife who was now dead...but what about the kid? Had it died too? Did Mrs. Lovett know? Was he going to ask? It seemed much more important than having to interview her, but she let these questions slide for now and focused on the now.</p><p>        "No need to apologize. You already heard more than you should've. Now, what did you say your name was?" Sweeney put his leg on the other, scrutinizing her from the couch as Mrs. Lovett went to go make a cup of tea. Iris wasn't sure how she felt being alone with this man that she hardly knew, but she supposed there was nothing she could do about it now. </p><p>        "Iris Blackwater," she said cautiously, looking around the room as if to plan an escape if needed. <em>Where is that woman with the tea?</em> Hadn't she already introduced herself? Sweeney nodded slowly, putting a finger to his chin in thought. He scanned her features, making Iris feel uneasy, and yet, there was another feeling. Something that made her stomach flip.</p><p>        "Mm. And what kind of work was you lookin' for exactly?" he asked, his voice deep and gravely. It sounded as if it hadn't been used in months, maybe years. Like he was just remembering how to speak. <em>Focus, Iris!</em></p><p>        "I'll do anythin' for the money. Doesn't matter how much, long as it's reasonable," she drew in a steady breath as Mrs. Lovett walked in with a tray of cups and a kettle. She poured the three of them tea and handed them out, but Sweeney held a hand up disapprovingly, gesturing to his gin. <em>Of course he would want alcohol. He was just told horrible news. His wife, and perhaps even his child. Dead. Like Father is.</em></p><p>        "Well, I could use some help cleanin' up this place for starters!" Mrs. Lovett chimed happily, raising her brows and glancing at Sweeney to see if he agreed. But he didn't budge, keeping his eyes trained on Iris. <em>What is he looking at?!</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He remembered those eyes, blue with the slightest hint of emerald looped around the center. The way her golden hair shimmered, even in the darkness somehow. It was pulled up in a messy bun, revealing her rosy cheeks and round face. She was beautiful. But she wasn't her. Sweeney looked over her once more before nodding once, something he was accustomed to doing when he didn't fancy talking. He had something else to do and he wasn't about to waste his time with this woman that had carelessly wandered in on their conversation. </p><p>        <em>Lucy. Oh Lucy. I've failed you. I've failed both of my beautiful girls. He will pay. They'll all pay for what they did to you. </em>He got to his feet, straightening his clothes and walking out, not at all surprised when Mrs. Lovett appeared behind him. He had stopped at the bottom of the staircase, looking up. He didn't want to go up there. He didn't want to see his wife in his memories as he paced the room. He didn't want to see the remains of the ones he used to love. Ghosts had been following him since that morning when he arrived with Anthony. Nice lad he was, but probably nothing more than a hopeless fool. </p><p>        "So am I staying here then?" Miss Blackwater came into view, and Sweeney looked to Mrs. Lovett. She seemed to know what he was telling her as she gave him a sad smile and motioned to the door, </p><p>        "I'll settle 'er in. You just wait for me outside." Without a word, he did as he was told, the shadows following his every move.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        She watched as the man left the building, standing on the path and looking around him carefully. She wasn't sure if he was the type to be constantly aware of his surroundings or if he was always in his head. Maybe a bit of both. </p><p>        "There ain't much room 'ere. And I reckon it's quite a mess. I doubt Mr. T will allow you to sleep upstairs, not to mention we'd have to put a bed up there. There's also an inn down the street you can stay-" Iris cut Mrs. Lovett off with a hand, shaking her head,</p><p>        "The guy at the inn told me I couldn't stay there. For whatever reason, I'm not too sure."</p><p>        "Oh, well that's a bummer. Then you can stay with me or Mr. T then. What'll it be?" <em>Mr. T? This woman is already giving him a pet name? Jesus. I don't want to stay with Sweeney, that's for damn sure, but this woman is insane! </em><em>But...what's safer? Mrs. Lovett unfortunately.</em></p><p>        "I'll stay here," Iris sighed, going to retrieve her bag from the table she had left it at. Mrs. Lovett smiled and showed her to a room in the back, a single small window too high up for her to reach. It wasn't a large room, but she would be okay with it. She sat herself on the bed, couching when it kicked up dust. <em>Shit. This place needs a cleaning for sure.</em> </p><p>        "I'll leave ya to it then. Just make yourself nice and cozy, and I'll be back to check on ya," Mrs. Lovett left her alone, the bell of the front door chiming happily. At least that was somewhat of a cheerful tone to hear. Iris examined the room, trying to recollect herself of the event that just occurred. She had walked into a dirty little pie shop, had a taste of horrible pie,-which wasn't surprisingly that it was the worst in London-had met two odd people, and had somewhat gotten a job and was staying in a room that was filthy. What a splendid way to start the first day! <em>I wonder what they're doing up there...</em> Iris thought to herself as she pulled out the Will she had clumsily shoved in her pocket. She scanned the words and frowned, not being able to process anything with everything on her mind.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0003">Look around</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0004">See what Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney are up to</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0005">Stay put and get some rest</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Look Around</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris sighed and got up, making her way to the kitchen, which actually looked more like a messy pantry. Flour covered the counters and floor like a carpet. The curtains were ripped, framing the windows that held smudges and dirt somehow. <em>What was this woman doing for a living?</em> She would start here as soon as they discussed her pay. It could use a paint job too, if they allowed her that was. Anything would make this place look just a little better. </p><p>        "What have you gotten yourself into, Iris?" she asked herself aloud, not liking the way her voice seemed to echo back to her. It was still freezing and she continued wandering around, wondering if she'd find a blanket or something for herself. She wasn't going to use the one on her bed because it was so dusty, and she hoped she wouldn't get sick either. She remembered days when she had been cooped up at home and had nothing better than to do than eat soup and watch nothing special happen outside. Her stomach grumbled and she licked her dry lips. She made a mental note to go out and get some decent food later. Maybe she could make a few pies herself. Surely she couldn't be worse than Mrs. Lovett.</p><p>        She laughed quietly to herself at the thought. <em>What a character she is. </em>She wasn't sure if she was amused or terrified of her, but she knew she wasn't going to get in her way if she could help it. Perhaps her peculiar fondness towards Sweeney Todd would distract her though. Iris found herself in another room, which must have been Mrs. Lovett's. She spotted a picture of a fat man on the wall and turned away from it, disgusted and trying to remove the image from her head. There was the same horrible floral wallpaper that made the room look even more darker. <em>Where are all the windows? This place needs some light!</em> </p><p>        Finding nothing that seemed interesting, she made her way back to her room and carefully sat on the bed so as not to kick up any dust like before. She missed her home and how splendid everything had been. The meals, the garden, the people even! She missed the sunshine and the green light that emitted from the tree's in her yard. She missed the cakes and the jams every morning and the sweetened coffee her father used to make her. Everything was shit now.</p><p>        She laid back in the bed. Everything had been taken from her. She wasn't sure who had done it, but before she knew it, her father was dead and she could smell the poison on his lips still when she entered his room. She shivered from the memory and brought her knees to her chest. Why had she not been allowed to stay? Why had they taken her away and brought her here? To this God forsaken land that made her see shadows everywhere. She tried to block out the visions that kept flashing in her mind. The rope swinging back and forth over the gallows and the body hanging limp below it. </p><p>        Tears lined her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip, stifling a cry at the pain. She wasn't going to do that to herself. Not now, and certainly not here, even if she was alone at the moment. It all felt hopeless. Nothing mattered anymore. Iris picked up her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a mirror and examining her features. She had always been told she looked like her mother, that woman that constantly filled her thoughts. She wished she looked more like her father though, his hazel-blue eyes still seeming to watch her every now and then. She wondered what he would think if he knew what she had done. If he knew she hadn't fought back against the men that pulled her to the ferry that led to London.</p><p>        Not having slept for days, she kicked her boots off and curled up in a fetal position on the bed, not bothering to move the blankets over her. What had happened to the city she had once known? It was all gone. Iris closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep, but even the shadows followed her into her dreams too.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0006">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>See What Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Are Up To</em> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>What are they doin' up there? </em>Iris got to her feet and clumsily made her way to the front door, listening to see if she could hear them in the shop above. Nothing. She carefully opened the door, flinching when it squeaked and the bell rang softly. At least it wasn't loud. She then turned to see a set of stairs and chewed on her bottom lip. This was not a good idea, but she couldn't help but feel curious. After all, she had walked into a very peculiar situation indeed and she wanted to know more. Yes, she may have been eavesdropping, but she felt no guilt as she clambered up the steps with caution, making sure to make herself as light as possible and not put her full weight on them. </p><p>        She couldn't help but feel they would fall apart at any moment, but she remained quiet and when she finally got to the top, she peaked through the window, spying Mrs. Lovett hovering over something on the ground and revealing a box of some sort. Sweeney kneeled beside her, curious as she handed it to him. He ran a finger over the lid and opened it, something shiny glinting in his hand. <em>A razor? Why is she giving him razors?</em> And then she remembered the story. A <em>barber</em> and his wife....He was a barber. Of course! </p><p>        He was looking at the item he held so lovingly, gracefully flicking it open as Mrs. Lovett licked her lips and looked up at him in awe. The way he looked at those razors, was the way she looked at him. He didn't seem to notice her though as he carefully stood up, as if holding a baby bird, and turned around. For a moment, Iris thought she was going to be spotted and ducked her head, but the two only had eyes for one thing. The razor for Sweeney, and Sweeney for Mrs. Lovett. </p><p>        "Speak to me friend...whisper...I'll listen. I know, I know, you've been locked out of sight all these years! Like me, my friend! Well I've come home, to find you waiting...home...and we're together...and we'll do wonders...won't we?" He stared at nothing, something Iris noted he did quite a lot of. <em>What is he thinking in that head of his? Of his wife? Or was he lost in those last mysterious fifteen years away from London?</em> </p><p>        "I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd...if you only knew Mr. Todd, oh, Mr. Todd, you're warm in my hand....You've come home..." Mrs. Lovett ran her hands up his arm and stared at him as if he was the only thing that mattered. Iris's stomach flipped as she watched the woman seeking his attention, but he only had eyes for the razor.</p><p>        "At last...my arm is complete again!" Sweeney held the blade up to the window and Iris's foot slipped off the step, making her squeak in surprise. Mrs. Lovett spun around and pointed a finger at her,</p><p>        "What're you doin' up here?!" </p><p>        "I-I-I-" Iris stuttered as the woman made her way to the door and threw it open with so much force, Sweeney broke from his trance and looked at the two questioningly. <em>Think! Why can't you think?!</em> Iris gulped as Mrs. Lovett gazed at her in annoyance and anger. What a wonderful first day this was turning out to be!</p><p>        "Did you 'ear me? What're you doin' up here?" she asked again, not realizing Sweeney come up behind her until he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. Iris glanced between the two as Sweeney motioned for her to leave. She gaped at him, as though he were asking her to go stand in a corner for the rest of the night, but she went willingly, shooting Iris one last hateful look. Sweeney had turned away from her and was examining his blade, a smile playing on his lips as he moved a finger along it's side.</p><p>        "You workin' for anyone?" Sweeney finally spoke, keeping his eyes on the razor while Iris looked around the room. It was larger than the one she was staying in and she suddenly wondered if he would allow her to stay with him. <em>He still gives me the creeps though...</em> </p><p>        "No. I came to London by myself. I just need money to..." she trailed off, not knowing if it was deemed appropriate to explain why she needed money in the first place, "To get back home."</p><p>        "Mm. And where might that be?" he questioned, turning to face her. He wore an expression of interest, though it was masked with something else. Something she couldn't understand. </p><p>        "Oxford," she stated proudly, puffing out her chest. He laughed, something that didn't really didn't suit him. <em>He sounds like a mad man!</em> He then shook his head and raised a brow,</p><p>        "Why would you come <em>here</em> of all places?" </p><p>        "I'm not sure," she shrugged, lowering her head. <em>Why am I lying to him? I need his trust if I'm going to be working for him. </em>But no matter how hard she tried to think of a reasoning, she couldn't come up with the truth. She would keep that to herself, at least for now. Sweeney took a step towards her, causing her to take a retreating one. He stopped and frowned ever so slightly, but it was quickly turned into a dangerous smirk.</p><p>        "You can stay," he decided, turning back to the window he had been looking out of and walking away from her. Before she could think, she spoke up,</p><p>        "Thank you." Sweeney only grunted in response and she went back downstairs, ignoring the burning eyes of Mrs. Lovett. <em>She needs to get over it. It's not as if I was...well no, I was spying. But she could have him. I wasn't going to steal the man away from her. There's something strange about him, and I'm not about to get wrapped up in whatever it is. Though, I'll admit, he is attractive. In a peculiar way...</em></p><p>        She made her way back to her room and carefully sat on the bed so as not to kick up any dust like before. Not having slept for days, she kicked her boots off and curled up in a fetal position on the bed, not bothering to move the blankets over her, despite how freezing she was. Iris hated getting sick, and this was the perfect place to catch the plague. What had happened to the city she had once known? She recalled the way her mother and her would get in a carriage and point out all the flowers that used to grow alongside the rode, or the kites that used to fly above the green park. But now, it was all gone. The flower markets every Sunday, the cheerful people, even the good food. </p><p>        Iris closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep, but even the shadows followed her into her dreams too.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0006">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Stay Put And Get Some Rest</em> </strong>
</p><p>        She laid back in the bed, wishing she could have it a bit cleaner, but knowing that it was all she had. Everything had been taken from her. She wasn't sure who had done it, but before she knew it, her father was dead and she could smell the poison on his lips still when she entered his room. She shivered from the memory and brought her knees to her chest. Why had she not been allowed to stay? Why had they taken her away and brought her here? To this God forsaken land that made her see shadows everywhere. She tried to block out the visions that kept flashing in her mind. The rope swinging back and forth over the gallows and the body hanging limp below it. </p><p>        Tears lined her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip, stifling a cry at the pain. She wasn't going to do that to herself. Not now, and certainly not here, even if she was alone at the moment. It all felt hopeless. Nothing mattered anymore. Iris picked up her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a mirror and examining her features. She had always been told she looked like her mother, that woman that constantly filled her thoughts. She wished she looked more like her father though, his hazel-blue eyes still seeming to watch her every now and then. She wondered what he would think if he knew what she had done. If he knew she hadn't fought back against the men that pulled her to the ferry that led to London. </p><p>        Not having slept for days, she kicked her boots off and curled up in a fetal position on the bed, not bothering to move the blankets over her, despite how freezing she was. Iris hated getting sick, and this was the perfect place to catch the plague. What had happened to the city she had once known? She recalled the way her mother and her would get in a carriage and point out all the flowers that used to grow alongside the rode, or the kites that used to fly above the green park. But now, it was all gone. The flower markets every Sunday, the cheerful people, even the good food. </p><p>        Iris closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep, but even the shadows followed her into her dreams too.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0006">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Barber King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris woke to the bickering in the kitchen, groaning and stretching as she sat up in the bed. It took her a moment to recall where she was, and her memory of the previous day flooded into her head. Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett. The interesting people of London that she was now supposedly working for. Even if they hadn't yet discussed it, but she was hopeful to say the least. Looking around, she sighed and brought a comb from her bag, running it through her blonde hair and clenching her jaw as it went over the many knots. She hadn't particularly slept well, her back still aching from the odd position she had been laying in. The bed was incredibly stiff for her. <em>I'm sure it's much better to sleep on the rug.</em> She thought as she clambered to her feet.</p><p>        Her eyes, having adjusted the previous day, found it much easier to see in the dark building, and she made her way to the kitchen where the barber and baker were talking in hushed voices. <em>At least they have manners.</em> Iris took a seat at an empty table and looked at the two. She couldn't help but wonder if they would ever become a couple. Mrs. Lovett seemed to think so, considering the way she looked at him with such dilated pupils and admiration. Sweeney though didn't look as if he cared, or perhaps he was just that clueless. </p><p>        "Oh I tell you, he's the one! Every soul in the city knows 'im," Mrs. Lovett was saying, handing him a cup of gin. Iris found herself imaging Sweeney drunk. Maybe he wasn't so grumpy. Or maybe he was worse. Either way, it was probably no good. </p><p>        "Noon. We'll go at noon," Sweeney whispered, spinning his glass and examining the amber liquid inside. Something shone in his eyes. Something that sent shivers down Iris's spine. <em>He's very blunt. And very...odd.</em> She jumped when Mrs. Lovett appeared at her side, giving her a painful looking smile.</p><p>        "Breakfast?" she offered, not waiting for an answer as she plopped a tray with a loaf of bread and cheese. Iris mumbled a quick thanks and tore the bread in half, inspecting it before popping it in her mouth. It wasn't as decent as she would have hoped, but it was at least better than the pie the day before. As she began cutting the cheese, Sweeney slid into the booth across from her, not making eye contact at first. </p><p>        "Morning," she said quietly, initiating conversation. He grunted in response, something he did quite often. Iris ate her food slowly, glancing up at the man in front of her every now and then. He had his gaze lowered to the table, his hands fiddling together or wrapping around his glass. Mrs. Lovett watched from the counter, clearly wondering if anything was going to play out. </p><p>        "More gin, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney spoke quietly, and the baker left the room swiftly, as if she was afraid she would miss something interesting. Iris shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. <em>Why did he come over here? Is he going to speak to-</em></p><p>        "What kind of work are you lookin' for?" he asked, still keeping his eyes trained to his hands. Iris swallowed her food and cleared her throat, thankful for him finally saying something,</p><p>        "Anything. I'm...not entirely sure how long I'll be stayin' in London. I hope not long..." </p><p>        "Where do you plan to go after?" Sweeney finally raised his head, tilting his head ever so slightly and peering at her through his eyelashes, which looked long in the dull light that shone through the window. She shrugged and picked at her food,</p><p>        "Somewhere nice. I used to live here. A long time ago. But..." Iris paused, already feeling the damn tears lining her eyes. Sweeney seemed to pick up on this, but he didn't mention it; just looked at her softly. His expression was gone as soon as she continued though.</p><p>        "My mother. She died. I had to go live with my father in Oxford. Ten years I was there with him, living well and able to pay my taxes. My brother went off to join the military and I haven't heard from him since. And my father...he suddenly became ill and it...it all happened so fast. I don't know for certain, but I believe he was poisoned. And then these men showed-" Iris was cut off as a bottle was set on the table in front of them, Sweeney giving Mrs. Lovett a rather displeased look, but she didn't notice.</p><p>        "What'd I miss?" she had a forced smile on her face as she looked between the two that had been speaking. Iris kept her lips sealed, hoping Sweeney would do the same, and he did. </p><p>        "Well, alrighty then....Shall we be off? It's nearly noon," she once again only had eyes for Sweeney, and his eyes were only on Iris. He seemed to be...apologizing somehow with his expression, but it was gone with a blink of her eyes and she stood up, grabbing her coat off the hanger and shoving her arms in the holes.</p><p>        "Suppose I can come along? I'd like to pick up some groceries. I don't much money...but I think we need to food..." Iris felt awkward until Mrs. Lovett's gaze, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Sweeney beat her to it,</p><p>        "Of course. Come along." Mrs. Lovett put a large black hat on, mumbling under her breath,</p><p>        "Right....The more the merrier, I always like to say!" <em>This woman is going to kill me. I can feel it.</em></p><hr/><p>        The whole city seemed to be in the market at the moment, Iris struggling to follow directly behind Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett as they made their way to a stage that was set up. Everyone was gathering around, waiting for something to happen. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to some of the stands, picking up and feeling apples and pears. She then grabbed some steak and ribs, only having enough for a nice bottle of wine afterwards. <em>I'll have to hide this somewhere when we get back. Don't want Mrs. Lovett helping herself.</em> Iris paid for the drink and shrugged past the crowd in order to get to the two people she had come with. It was easy to make them out due to Sweeney's hair.</p><p>        "This is piss, piss with ink," Sweeney was smelling the yellow contents of a small bottle that was being passed around and a young boy, who was obviously wearing a blonde wig, was drumming and advertising the potent of some sort.</p><p>        "Wanna but a bottle, missus?" the boy offered Iris one, but she smiled and shook her head, moving closer to Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.</p><p>        "Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through!" Sweeney was telling a man with balding hair. <em>What is he up to? </em>Iris looked around as if she was missing something. Then she saw it, the sign that introduced the entire situation. Another barber, selling his supposedly <em>miracle elixir. </em>Having put the pieces together, she couldn't help but laugh a little, making Sweeney glance at her with curiosity.</p><p>        "Yes, get Pirelli's! Use a bottle of it. Ladies seem to love it!" the boy was chanting, realizing that people were debating which side to go with.</p><p>        "Flies do too," Mrs. Lovett replied back, getting the crowd to laugh. That was when a man in blue, wearing very tight leggings, appeared from the tent that was set on stage. His hair was in two buns on the side and he had a pencil mustache across his lips. <em>Stylish isn't he?</em> Iris crossed her arms over her chest, wondering what he was going to say.</p><p>        " I am Adolfo Pirelli. Da king of da barbers. Da barber of kings. E buon giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss! And I, da so-famous Pirelli, wish-a to know-a, who has-a da nerve-a to say...My elixir is piss! Who says this?!" he looked around the audience as if he could spot a lying man anywhere. <em>God his accent is horrible too!</em> This couldn't be good for Sweeney though, but to her amazement, the said barber stepped forward,</p><p>        "I do. I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you: that it is nothing but an errant fraud...concocted from piss and ink. And furthermore Signor, I have serviced no kings. Yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank. You see these razors? I wager...five pound..." Iris gawked at him, not knowing what to do, but Mrs. Lovett linked an arm around hers and whispered,</p><p>        "Isn't he perfect<em>?</em>" the sing-song in her voice made Iris gag mentally and she flashed her a forced smile, not wanting to get on her bad side. <em>This woman is getting on my nerves. Constantly.</em> </p><p>        "You hear zis foolish man? Now, please, you will see how he will regret his folly! Toby!" Pirelli stomped his foot on the stage, summoning the boy from before, who looked like a dog with a tucked tail. <em>Poor boy. Working for such a horrible disgusting man. </em>She watched as Sweeney's face lit up, a grin spreading across his face, but it wasn't directed at anyone.</p><p>        "Who's for a free shave? Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" he went up on the stage beside the other barber who claimed to be the best, and waited. The patience was etched across his face clearly as a man was seated in front of him, looking proud to be up before the audience. </p><p>        "Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors," a fat rat-looking man came up onto the stage too, a crooked smile on his face, "The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner!" And with that, he blew the whistle. Iris couldn't keep her eyes off the man though, his sandy blonde hair a patch on his head, greased back horribly. He wore a suit and a little hat that went with the cane he held. <em>Where have I seen him before...</em> she wondered to herself, her insides churning like a tornado. <em>It's him. It has to be. I recognize that name too. Mrs. Lovett mentioned it yesterday...the beadle. </em>He<em> was the beadle!</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He focused on the lather and sharpening the knife, admiring the shimmer from the non-existent light. It was all so familiar to him. So familiar and known that he could easily do it with his eyes closed. But this time if felt different. As the beadle stood but a yard away from him, he felt in control. He was in full control, the power coursing through his veins as he focused on the razor. His friend. His only friend. He was so close. So close, he could taste it. The blood that would spill as soon as this stupid contest was over. </p><p>        He spread the foam over the man's lips, imagining the judge was seated before him in his mighty chair. He would pay. They would all pay for leading his Lucy to her death. <em>Lucy. <strong>She looks like Lucy. </strong>But she isn't her. She isn't. <strong>You could move on with her. </strong></em><em>She wouldn't love a man like me. </em><em><strong>You can change.</strong> Ah, but I can't. I will always be...Sweeney Todd.</em></p><hr/><p>        Iris had never seen a man's hands move so fast, Sweeney cutting away all the hair on the man's face in mere seconds. He hadn't left a cut of a stray of hair! Nothing! It was completely clean! Pirelli had taken his sweet time though, looking over to Sweeney in shock, and something else that Iris couldn't quite place. </p><p>        "The winner...is Todd!" the beadle announced, his snake-like voice sending shivers down Iris's spine. Mrs. Lovett clapped her hands, smirking up at the barber that had proved his skill. He was the new king of barbers, and word would get around quick. That meant business. <em>Clever man. He knew what he was getting himself into.</em> As Sweeney collected the money from Pirelli, who had a pained grin on his face, Iris and Mrs. Lovett made their way through the crowd towards him. Pirelli began kicking and hitting the boy, moving towards the tent and getting him inside, looking around and waving one last time before disappearing. </p><p>        "Suppose it's just my soft heart, but I hate to see a boy treated like that," Mrs. Lovett sighed, linking arms with Sweeney, who allowed it. He glanced at Iris, seeming to tense up for a moment as she stared at him in awe. She said not a word, for all she had to do was tell him with her eyes: <em>Amazing. Absolutely amazing.</em></p><p>        They made their way back to the pie shop, running straight into Bamford on the way. <em>Shit. Will he know? Will he remember what he did all those years ago?</em> But the weasel of a man just grinned at the trio and gestured to Sweeney,</p><p>        "Congratulations, Mr. Todd! May I ask you, sir, do you have your own establishment?" the beadle asked, tilting his head to the side. <em>The rat. He has no clue!</em> Iris clenched her fists at her side, receiving an interested look from Sweeney beside her, but she didn't see. She didn't see him glancing down at her little white hands, nails digging into her palm as she stared at the man that he hated too. But he wasn't going to show it. He couldn't. Not yet.</p><p>        "He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor, above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street," Mrs. Lovett piped in instead, brushing something off Sweeney's shoulder. Sweeney smiled,</p><p>        "I thank you sir. You are a paragon of integrity." Iris was brought back to reality as she shot Sweeney a look, opening her mouth to speak. But the words fell away on her lips as she examined his expression further. He looked troubled, masking something beneath that smile. <em>What's going through his head right now? Does he have something against the man as well?</em></p><p>        "Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors," the beadle grinned, "Your establishment is in Fleet Street you say?" </p><p>        "Yes, sir," Sweeney nodded.</p><p>        "Then, Mr. Todd, you shall surely see me there before the week is out. And who, may I ask, is this lovely woman?" Iris didn't know the beadle was talking about her until he shifted his gaze to her, scanning her from head to toe. She wanted so badly to slap that look off his face, but she refrained from doing so, unclenched her fists, and cleared her throat to speak, but she was interrupted.</p><p>        "This is my darling, Iris Monroe," Sweeney gestured to Iris, who froze and blinked at him. <em>Play along you fool!</em> She smiled at the beadle, who was looking between the two curiously, and nodded. Bamford then squinted at the linked arms of Mrs. Lovett and Todd and laughed,</p><p>        "Aha, right. Lucky man you are. <em>Two</em> woman to keep you company. Perhaps...you would be willing to share, hmm?" the man leaned forward and picked up Iris's hand, planting a kiss on the back of it. Iris had to look away so as not to vomit, shooting Sweeney an annoyed glance. <em>What was he thinking? Why would he say that? 'Darling Iris Monroe'. </em>Sweeney just chuckled and shook his head,        </p><p>        "Ah, I'm afraid I love 'em both. Come, we must be going. You will be welcomed at me shop, Beadle Bamford." With that, the trio remained their walk back to the shop, Mrs. Lovett grinning like an idiot, and Iris glancing at the expressionless Mr. Todd, asking herself the same question: <em>What is going on in that head of his?</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0007">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Casual Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        The three entered the bake shop quietly, Sweeney settling down on his bench as Mrs. Lovett fetched a bottle of gin. <em>How many of those does she have?</em> Iris wondered to herself as she glanced across at the barber. He didn't look to have cared much about the words he had said, but Iris cared. She cared mostly because he had spoken out of place, misleading the wretched rat-man and embarrassed her. No, it wasn't called for, even if he was trying to somehow protect her. If that were the case, he would have just left it alone and they wouldn't have said another word!</p><p>        "What was that all about?" Iris approached him, glaring daggers into his skull as he stared out the window. He was silent, not turning his head to look at her. Finally, he drew in a deep breath and shifted his gaze to her, peering at up at her and whispering,</p><p>        "It meant nothing." Iris could feel her skin boiling as she clenched her fists, his eyes landing on them with interest. He had seen her fists when they were talking to the beadle, and he had made a mental note to ask her about it later, but now was not the time. </p><p>        "It meant nothing? That <em>man</em> was tryin' to get at me. And <em>I</em> could have defended <em>myself</em>, Mr. Todd!" it was the first time she spoke his name towards him, and she wasn't sure if she liked the way it spilled out of her mouth, like venom from a snake. The barber bared his teeth and stood up so abruptly that Iris stumbled back. <em>Don't be afraid of him. Don't show him your weak side. He'll take advantage of it.</em></p><p>        "It meant...nothing. And pardon me for playing the gentleman's part," he spat, growling under his breath. Iris just gawked at him, not knowing what to say. <em>Gentleman! Is that what he thought he was? </em></p><p>        "No. I may not know much about you, <em>sir.</em> But I know you are far from a gentleman. I can take care of myself," Iris snarled back, regaining her confidence as his black eyes bore into hers with hatred. He scoffed and shook his head,</p><p>        "No woman can take care of herself. They're all <em>whores.</em>" </p><p>        "How <em>dare </em>you!" before Iris could comprehend what was happening, she had took a step forward and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Her own face was hot, burning with anger as she spun on her heel and stormed outside. She could feel his gaze on her through the window, but she ignored it and continued walking, shaking her head and cursing to herself. <em>Who does he think he is? First he attempts to defend me, and then he claims that women are nothing but sluts! It's absurd!</em> </p><p>        Iris wasn't sure how far she had walked before she nearly bumped into somebody who quickly uttered an apology and went to pick up a book he had dropped. The boy was younger than her by a decade or so and he had beautiful blue eyes that looked kind and soft. His head was bleeding, making her heart jump into her throat. </p><p>        "I'm c-clumsy. Forgive me, madam," he said softly, frowning. She shook her head and pointed at the wound he had, the red liquid covering his red-blonde hair. He lowered his gaze, as if ashamed of something.</p><p>        "It ain't nothin' miss. I-I just fell on a rock is all," he avoided her gaze, and she knew he was lying. Someone had done this to him, and she intended on finding out who, even if she didn't know him. Iris put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head,</p><p>        "I'm okay, honest. You can certainly get cleaned up though." The boy nodded slowly and looked back behind him, as if expecting someone to appear. Iris followed his gaze and tilted her head, noticing a rather lovely figure looking down at them from the window. It disappeared as soon as she looked though, Iris only catching a glimpse of golden hair. </p><p>        "I c-can't thank yeh enough, madam," the boy piped up as they headed back tot he pie shop. Iris wasn't quite sure how she had found her way back, considering she hadn't been paying much attention to her trail when she bumped into the boy, but she managed to find it quickly. </p><p>        "I'd do the same for anyone," Iris smiled and allowed him inside, scanning the place for Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd. <em>Hmm, maybe they're upstairs?</em> She helped the boy into a seat and gave him an apple she had picked up at the market earlier. He thanked her quietly and looked around,</p><p>        "This is Fleet Street, isn't it?" Iris just nodded and headed to the front door,</p><p>        "I'm Iris Blackwater. I'm just going to fetch someone to help me fix you up real quick."</p><p>        "I'm Anthony Hope. Pleasure to meet you," he smiled and watched as she started up the stairs to the barbershop above.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He had watched Iris storm out of the shop, his cheek stinging from her slap. He had to hand it to her, she certainly <em>could</em> handle herself. But she didn't know who she was dealing with. She didn't know what he was capable of. In every bone in his body, every vein that ran through him, told him he had the power. Oh yes, if only she knew. He had made plans to kill the Judge <em>and</em> that henchman of his. He wasn't sure why he had spoken up when he was pestering her, but he had regretted it. At least, he thought he did. </p><p>        <strong><em>You were protecting her. </em></strong><em>No. I wasn't. <strong>Then what was it you were doing? </strong>Acting on instinct. <strong>To protect her.</strong> No! She said so herself, she can handle herself. <strong>Ah, but you didn't know that before now. </strong>I wasn't protecting her. <strong>Right, just like you haven't been thinking of her since she walked into your life.</strong> She didn't walk into my life. She was only looking for a job. <strong>There could be more, you know. You can have your Lucy again.</strong> No. Nobody can replace Lucy. No one. <strong>Just keep telling yourself that, and maybe it'll be true after all. </strong></em></p><p>        Sweeney took the bottle of gin from Mrs. Lovett when she entered the room again, looking at him with concern and asking where the girl was. He brushed her away like a fly and headed upstairs, needing some time to think. Needing some time to plan. He picked up his razor and took a swig of the alcohol, enjoying the burn that ran down his throat. He didn't hear Mrs. Lovett walk in, jumping when she placed a hand on his shoulder. <em>Why did she constantly feel the need to attend to him?! Why couldn't she just leave him be for once?</em> </p><p>        <em>"He has her," </em>she had told him sometime after giving him the news about his wife. <em>"He adopted her, like his own. Keeps her locked up."</em></p><p>        "Why doesn't the Beadle come? Before the week is out...that's what he said," he was never talking directly to Mrs. Lovett, hardly ever talking to anyone at all. But she just happened to be there, and he just happened to be speaking. All those years, he had only himself to talk to. How lonely he had been. He frowned deeply as he turned away from her, tidying up his desk and organizing as needed.</p><p>        "Well who says the week is out? It's only Tuesday," she said, raising her brow. Sweeney kept his gaze down on the street, waiting for him to appear. <em>Any moment now, surely. He'll come. </em><em>And once he's rid of, I'll kill the Judge too. </em>But he didn't see Bamford. He saw Iris. At first, he could have sworn he was imagining it, her shimmering aqua-blue eyes and pale skin coming into view. But who was with her? <em>Anthony. The sailor boy. Why is he bleeding? What happened?</em> He didn't notice Mrs. Lovett spinning around the room cheerfully, speaking of daises and flowers as if there was only good in the world. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        She knocked on the door, surprised at how quickly it was thrown open.</p><p>        "The boy. What happened?" Sweeney asked, a worried expression on his face. For a moment, Iris thought she saw care in those sad black eyes of his, but then she remembered what he had said earlier, her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach. She felt her cheeks flush, recalling the slap she had delivered to him. Why wasn't he shouting at her? Why did he care about Anthony? How did he know there was even a boy? Had he been watching her?</p><p>        "I'm not sure," Iris said, glancing behind him and at Mrs. Lovett, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at her. <em>When will she ever look at me differently? Probably never....</em> Sweeney turned to the baker and pointed at a small box in the corner of the room,</p><p>        "Take that kit and go help fix the boy up. Send him..." Sweeney trailed off, his eyes landing on something below instead. Iris looked too, seeing that Pirelli and his boy heading towards their shop.</p><p>        "'ello, what's he doin' here?" Mrs. Lovett whispered beside them.</p><p>        "Take his boy and keep 'im in the shop," Sweeney whispered. Iris opened the door, but he grabbed her arm, causing her to jump and frown at him. </p><p>        "Not you. Stay. Please," he was looking at her with such pleading eyes, and her heart went out to him. <em>Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? Is he frightened of something? Why does he want me to stay?</em></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68624550#workskin">Stay with Sweeney</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68624580#workskin">Go help Mrs. Lovett</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Casual Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Stay With Sweeney</em> </strong>
</p><p>        She wasn't sure what it was that made her nod in response, but Mrs. Lovett was not pleased at all, shooting her that familiar glare as she headed downstairs to tend to Anthony. Sweeney motioned for her to sit in the wooden chair that was just across the room, and she did, watching as he fixed himself up. He removed his black jacket and hung it up on the hanger by the door, showing his white long sleeve beneath a black vest he wore. That white stripe in his hair was so wavy, looking so out of place with the rest of his charcoal hair. If you took away his dark frown and pain-filled gaze, she could see that he was actually an attractive man. <em>What are you thinking, Iris? Do you not remember what he said just before you slapped him? He isn't the type of man to admire.</em></p><p>        There was a knock on the door and Sweeney blinked out of the daze he was having, cleaning his razor as he said,</p><p>        "Come in." Pirelli walked in, grinning and casting Iris a wary look before turning to Sweeney.</p><p>        "Mr. Todd," Pirelli stated casually, something in his voice sending a shiver down Iris's spine. She felt that his presence was doing the same to the barber as he gave him a lop-sided smile,</p><p>        "Signor Pirelli."</p><p>        "Call me Davey. Davey Collin's the name when it's not professional. " his accent dropped to a strong English one as his gaze fell on Iris's again. He licked his lips subconsciously, making Iris tense. <em>God damn these men. And what on earth is he talking about money for? Sweeney earned that fair and square. No, he's causing trouble. </em>Sweeney, seeming to read her thoughts, sent her a reasurring glance, something she thought she misread, but he focused back on Pirelli,</p><p>        "Why?"</p><p>        "Because you entered into our little wager under false pretenses, my friend. So that you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future, I'll be taking half your profits from herewith. Share and share alike. Mr. <em>Benjamin Barker,</em>" Pirelli bared his teeth in a grin and before Iris could react, she was on her feet. Sweeney sent her a dangerous look, but she refused to back down. <em>This is blackmail! He can't just barge in here and expect Mr. Todd to listen to him! Why doesn't he say anything?! Why is he staring at me like </em>I'm <em>the bad guy?!</em></p><p>        "I reckon you've got the wrong man, <em>signor Pirelli,</em>" Iris snapped, not quite sure why she was even standing up for Sweeney. Perhaps it was because he had tried to do so for her. Perhaps because she thought it was unfair and horrid. Or perhaps she just wanted to prove to him that she could handle herself. He had told her she couldn't, but he was wrong. She had always been one to care for herself, even when her father was alive. </p><p>        The man in the blue suit laughed and shook his head, taking a step towards her. Sweeney, to her immense surprise, blocked her from him and she could see him clench his razor in her hand, his skin somehow managing to turn even more white than it already was. Pirelli continued on as if she hadn't spoken,</p><p>        "You don't remember me, do you? Why should you? I was just a little nip that you hired for a couple of weeks, sweeping up hair. But I remember your razors. And how could I ever forget you, Mr. Barker? And now you have your little <em>whore </em>standing up for you, hmm? What ever happened to your dear <em>wifey?</em>" Iris had had enough. She wasn't going to let Sweeney stand in her way, and as she moved to go past him, he grabbed her arm just as she was about to swing. His eyes had widened in astonishment and Davey tensed up, blinking in confusion. Obviously he hadn't seen a woman in such a state before.</p><p>        "You have no right to speak of my wife. And Ms. Blackwater isn't a whore," Sweeney said quietly, still looking at Iris, who was looking back with a now softened expression, "I'm not sure what she is...but a whore isn't it."</p><p>        "Right. Whatever you say," Davey picked at his nails and looked around, moving to sit on the windowsill, "I used to sit right here. I used to dream of the day when I would become a famous barber like yourself. So...do we have a deal then? Or should I go down to my old pal Beadle Bamford?"</p><p>        Iris was still looking at Sweeney as he let her go quickly, but carefully, as if she was fire. She frowned slightly as he turned to Pirelli and bared his teeth. <em>Why had he said that?</em> That was the only thing that was going through her mind as she watched Sweeney clench the razor he still had in his hand. Something moved inside her at the sight. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Davey had started laughing menacingly and Sweeney's eyes burned with rage. <em>Do something.</em> The voice in her head said. <em>Do something!</em> And she reached forward, taking his hand in hers and removing the knife.</p><p>        "No. You're not going to do that, <em>Signor Pirelli.</em> In fact, you're not going to be doing anything you like as long as you're here," Iris spoke softly, hoping it would calm Sweeney down a bit. He was looking at her again, and his face made Iris flinch back. But he seemed to notice and lowered his gaze to the floor instead. Iris held the razor tightly in her hand and she approached the man that had thought it right to come and blackmail Sweeney Todd. He had stopped laughing, tilting his head in wonder as she held the blade up to his face, growling,</p><p>        "You're goin' to leave. And if you so much as go <em>near</em> that judge's house? I'll kill you myself. And this time, <em>Mr. Todd,</em> won't do a thing to stop me. So go earn that five pound yerself, 'cause you ain't gettin' in back." Davey had pressed himself against the glass of the window as far as he could go, hands trembling as she moved the blade of the razor along his neck, eyes flashing in anger as she intimidated him. <em>Look at him shake. He thinks he's such a tough guy, coming in here and threatening the real barber king. What a coward.</em></p><p>        "You won't do it!" Davey snapped, regaining a bit of courage. But Iris rolled her eyes and stabbed him in the leg, burying the blade as far as she could into the flesh. He let out a horrible screech that sounded like it came from a woman and grabbed the area that was now covered in blood, the red liquid soaking through his ugly tights. He glowered at her and went to stand, but failed utterly. Sweeney, who had been in a gaze of some sort, came alive as he stared at the scene before him in disbelief. Iris could have sworn she saw a glint of...admiration?</p><p>        "Doubt me now?" Iris couldn't help the grin that spread across her lips, watching as Davey gawked at the two in horror.</p><p>        "Your both mental! Fine. You can keep your money," Davey limped to the door, pulling it open and almost stumbling down the steps.</p><p>        "The boy stays too," Iris called after him, making him grimace and shoot her one last glare. <em>That was easy. </em>Iris felt her fingers loosen and she dropped the razor, her body suddenly feeling very cold. It was now occurring to her that she had stabbed a man. Deliberately. Defending Mr. Todd.</p><p>        "Why did you do that?" his voice asked behind her darkly. She turned to see his mixed emotions about what had just happened. Anger masked the admiration she had seen only moments before. <em>Why did I let him go? Or why did I stick up for him?</em></p><p>        "I...I knew what you were about to do," she whispered, taking a step closer to him. He blinked, not understanding what she was saying.</p><p>        "Knew what?" he practically snarled at her, but she wasn't afraid. </p><p>        "I saw the way you were holding that razor, Mr. Todd," she kept her tone soft and lowered, as if speaking to a rabbit. He bared his teeth at her,        </p><p>        "You let him go."</p><p>        "Would you rather him be dead?" Iris was losing her patience now. <em>Why can't he just appreciate what I did for him? Why was he so stubborn? I saved him from doing something he would regret. And now I'm being punished for it verbally. What a load of crap.</em></p><p>"You understand nothing," he brushed her away with a hand and swooped down to pick up his razor she had dropped, running a finger along the blade slowly. <em>That's it? That's all he has to say to me?!</em></p><p>        "How do I not understand?! Tell me how! Because I'd really like to know," she pulled him back to face her, his eyes gleaming with something she couldn't read. Before she knew it, he had her pinned against the wall, his breath hot on her face as he held the razor up to her face. <em>He won't touch me. He isn't going to do anything to me.</em> She told herself, but she couldn't help but flinch back slightly.</p><p>        "You're not her. You'll <em>never</em> be her. You don't know me! Don't pretend like you do," he growled, the pressure he was putting on her making her squeak. He immediately drew back, wondering how he had managed to hurt her. He looked down at her wrists, seeing hot red they were from his grip. His expression fell a bit and he quickly turned away, staring out the window and whispering,</p><p>        "Get out." And Iris went.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68624616#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Casual Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Go Help Mrs. Lovett</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "I think Mrs. Lovett needs some help," Iris whispered, feeling her stomach flip at his touch. He let go and nodded slowly, not looking directly into her blue eyes. She managed a small smile and retreated down the steps, where they ran into Signor Pirelli and the boy. </p><p>        "Ah, look at it now. You don't mind if I give 'im a pie, would you?" Mrs. Lovett scanned the boy's face and gave him a rather motherly smile. <em>I wonder what she would be like if she had children.</em> Iris found herself thinking as Pirelli shooed them away with a bored expression,</p><p>        "Si si si, whatever you like. Is Mr. Todd here?" Iris pointed up the stairs and he started towards the barber's shop, Iris wondering why he was showing his face again. Surely, it couldn't be good.</p><p>        They entered the shop where Anthony looked up with curiosity. Iris waved at him shyly and Mrs. Lovett went to get a couple of meat pies. <em>I'm not eating that garbage again.</em> Iris took a seat across from the injured boy, rummaging through the kit Mrs. Lovett had handed her. She grabbed a swap and a bottle of alcohol, giving him a look that said, <em>Sorry kid, it's gotta be done.</em> He nodded and braced himself for the stinging. She carefully dabbed at the large cut, watching the material soak up the blood like a sponge.</p><p>        "Here we are. Tuck in. I like to see a man with a healthy appetite. Reminds me of my dear Albert. Liked to gorge himself to bloatation, he did. He didn't have your nice head of hair, though," Mrs. Lovett spoke to the younger boy gently, turning to look at the portrait that hung of the fat man Iris had seen the previous day. <em>That explains a lot. I wonder if she'd feed Mr. Todd until he grew nice and plump like that....</em></p><p>        "Thank you ma'am," Anthony said as she began sewing it up. He flinched and she apologized quietly. </p><p>        "To tell the truth, it gets awful hot," the boy now known as Toby replied to Mrs. Lovett, removing his blonde wig and revealing short choppy dark brown hair instead. <em>That suits him much better.</em> <em>Stupid Pirelli.</em> There was a loud <em>thump</em> from the shop above, making Iris jump and look at Mrs. Lovett in question. She was looking up at the ceiling as if she could see right through it and her face went pale, white as a ghost.         </p><p>        "My my my. Always work to be done Spic and span, that's my motto." she dropped the plate on the table as if to get everyone's attention again; which she succeeded in doing. Iris felt a shiver ran up her spine. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she had a feeling something was wrong. What had Pirelli come for?</p><p>        "Who's upstairs?" Anthony leaned over and whispered to Iris, who had finished stitching him up.</p><p>        "Sweeney Todd. He's a barber," she smiled at him softly.</p><p>        "Mr. Todd?! I have to talk to him right away!" he went to get up, but Mrs. Lovett shook her head,</p><p>        "He's havin' a meeting right now. So, how'd you end up with that dreadful Italian?" she then turned to Toby, who shrugged and licked his fingers from the pie he had eaten. <em>What does he normally eat?</em> <em>Out of the trash? Probably.</em></p><p>        "Got me from the workhouse. Been there since I was born," he began devouring the second pie she had placed in front of him. Anthony gave Iris a wary look, but she didn't notice. She was still wondering what was happening upstairs. <em>Maybe he dropped something? But what was heavy enough to make such a noise?</em></p><p>        "Oh God! He's got an appointment with his tailor!" Toby jumped up to his feet and before Mrs. Lovett could stop him, he was running up the stairs and to the barber shop above. Iris blinked. Why did she suddenly feel so weak in the knees? She glanced back at Anthony, who was staring at his hands.</p><p>        "I need to go back to her," he whispered to himself, making Iris tilt her head.</p><p>        "Back to who?" she asked him, making him jerk back in surprise. Apparently he hadn't thought he had been speaking aloud. He sighed,</p><p>        "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Thank you, for helping me. I'll be back soon." And he was up and out the door, walking quickly down the street. Mrs. Lovett was straining to listen to what was happening upstairs, but there wasn't a sound. It was quiet. Too quiet. Then Toby came sprinting down the steps, skipping one after the other until he made it back inside the bake shop,</p><p>        "Mr.ToddsaidIcouldhaveabottleofgin!" He spoke so fast, Mrs. Lovett laughed and asked him to repeat himself. He caught his breath and repeated more slowly this time, "Mr. Todd said I could have a bottle of gin." Iris rolled her eyes. <em>Of course he said that. He probably just wanted to get rid of the boy so he could finish talking to Pirelli. </em>Mrs. Lovett went to fetch him the request and Iris took the chance to make her way up to the barber shop, suddenly curious as to what was happening. It was no secret that Pirelli didn't like Mr. Todd, considering he had full on embarrassed him in front of most of the city. So why was he here?</p><p>        She couldn't hear anything as she ascended the stairs, and as she came to the top, she froze, tensing at what she saw. She only saw Mr. Todd, cleaning his razor and looking out the window. His sleeve was covered in blood and Pirelli was nowhere in sight. <em>That</em>'s <em>blood. He has blood on him. Why does he have blood on him?!</em> Iris drew in a sharp breath, feeling the urge to enter, but fearing what it could cause. Had he killed the man? There didn't seem to be any other explanation of what he had done. Why had he killed the man? Surely it was for good reason? Or was it....</p><p>        Iris was trembling as she reached for the door handle. She had to do this. She couldn't be afraid of this man. He was hurt, that much was certain. He was hurt that his loved ones had been taken away from him. That had to be it. And this was how he was grieving...right? She turned the handle. She opened the door, freezing when it creaked, the bell above the door tinkling to greet her. Sweeney spun around, eyes dark as they loomed over her.</p><p>        "What are you doing up here?!" he snapped, quickly approaching her and pulling her into the room. He shut the door and blocked it, his lips set into a sneer.</p><p>        "I-I heard something fall downstairs," she didn't want to sound weak, but it came out as so anyway. He stared at her, breathing hitched for some reason. She tried to ignore the new red stain on the wooden floorboards beneath her as she refused to break his gaze. Now was not the time to back down from him. Now she had to stay strong.</p><p>        "What are you thinking right now," he whispered, clenching his razor in his hand until his knuckles were white. She gulped and kicked herself mentally. <em>What was I thinking coming in here?!</em></p><p>        "You...you killed him....Why?" she couldn't help the question that slipped out, and he tilted his head at her as if she had grown two heads. Perhaps he was wondering why she wasn't screaming her head off. Or perhaps he was enjoying the way she was putting everything together.</p><p>        "He was blackmailing me....I would have gotten turned in again for the rest of my life," he lowered his gaze to the floor as if imagining something. Iris felt her heart go out to him. She wasn't sure why, considering he had just murdered a man. <em>Where is Pirelli anyway?</em> There was something about this man before her that made her understand. He had lost his family to bad men, just as she had lost her father. It was as if they had taken the only piece of her that was still alive. And now she may as well have been int he ground with her father, buried away from the world that no longer seemed to make sense. It was all a fazed dream. And she was sure he felt the same way.</p><p>        "They took away your humanity," she mumbled, mostly talking to herself. She looked at him sadly and took a step forward. He retreated like an injured dog stuck in a corner and he peered at her through his lashes. His features had dropped from anger to sadness and she felt the pain that he felt. Maybe that was why she wasn't completely terrified of him right now. Because she probably would have done the same thing to the men that had hurt her father. She probably would have killed someone if they threatened to hurt her family too. In a way, they were the same, and she knew it was wrong. It was horribly wrong to feel for someone who had murdered someone who had nothing to do with his revenge, but she felt it.</p><p>        "I can help you," she managed to say as she stopped and glanced down at the razor in his hand. <em>He had used that to kill him? Interesting.</em> Sweeney dropped it as if it had burned him and she carefully reached out, taking his hand and holding it tightly. <em>Why am I doing this? Why can't I see the demon in him that anyone else would see? <strong>Because you see the other side of him. The good side of him. The side that's begging to be released after those fifteen years.</strong></em></p><p>        "You can't help me," he whispered back, not reacting to her hand in his. She smiled sadly, shaking her head,</p><p>        "Anyone can change, Mr. Todd. Even you."</p><p>        "You don't know me," he hissed, freeing his hand from hers. She frowned and heaved a sigh, lowering her gaze to the floor as she thought of her father, lying in his bed with the foam around his mouth. His eyes had still been open, the blue sea spilling from them and washing of their color. It meant nothing now. Nothing at all. Her heart felt empty. Or perhaps it felt full, drowning with water, and soon, she would suffocate.</p><p>        "I'm not going to tell anyone," she said, lifting her head again to meet his dark eyes. He gaped at her and closed his mouth, furrowing his brows as he seemed to determine if she was lying or not.</p><p>        "Why? I <em>killed</em> a man. I may kill you too," he shook his head. Iris wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That he would never do that because she was going to do her best to help him. But she didn't want to make promises she couldn't keep. She knew she couldn't assure him that he wouldn't do such a thing. And she knew that there was a chance of that happening; that she should be scared out of her wits. But she already felt dead, and if she was going to die, she would rather die helping someone than not.</p><p>        "I'll take that risk," she nodded once, as if to reassure herself, and Mr. Todd just stared at her, eyes wide and full of something Iris couldn't quite place.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68624616#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris sat in the baker shop, rereading the paper in her hand over and over again. Nothing of it made sense, and she was beginning to think it was only gibberish. <em>My father wouldn't write something I didn't understand. </em>Yes, she had memorized it word for word, having read it dozens of times on the way to London. That was the first step; going to London. But why? What did it all mean? She scanned the spaces in between as if she had missed something and jumped when the door of the shop opened, Mr. Todd revealing himself. She quickly stuffed the parchment in her pocket and tried to look casual. He shot her a peculiar look and looked around for Mrs. Lovett.</p><p>        "She's out with the boy," Iris said softly, a bit flustered that he had interrupted her moment of peace. He didn't seem bothered by it though, sliding into the booth across from her. <em>Why can't he leave me alone? I'm busy right now. He's been cooped up in his shop all week, so why of all times, does he have to come in now? Perhaps he can help me.</em></p><p>"Have you done any work?" Sweeney asked after a moment of silence. Iris nodded, gesturing around the room,</p><p>        "Can't you tell?" She was kind of hurt that he couldn't see all the work she had put in. She had gone and swept up the whole floor, wiped the counters and windows down, mopped so that the floor wasn't sticky, and even placed new furniture. Instead of burgundy curtains, they were white, and instead of the broken chairs, she put new ones. She thought the place also seemed to let more light in, but she couldn't tell for sure. Mrs. Lovett had gone out and bought her a bottle of wine; the same kind that she had picked up at the market not too long ago. Perhaps she had seen where she had stowed hers?</p><p>        "I suppose, yes," Sweeney sighed, drawing in a deep breath. <em>Why did he come down here?</em></p><p>        "Did you need something, Mr. Todd?" Iris questioned, still wanting to get back to reading her father's last request. <em>When the London bell tolls...</em></p><p>        "I need more shaving lather," he whispered. <em>Shaving lather. Of course. </em></p><p>        "I'll go to the store this afternoon," Iris said, getting to her feet and heading to the counter. <em>And the time is near...</em></p><p>        "Right. Yes," Sweeney nodded and cleared his throat, standing and opening the door to the shop. He hadn't talked to Iris since the day Pirelli had come to visit him. She couldn't help but worry about him. Mrs. Lovett had assured her that he would soon come to his senses about things, but how could she know? She was only infatuated with him and believed they were meant to be. She couldn't help but feel her stomach twist uncomfortably whenever she mentioned him as if they had been married for years. "He'll be well again soon." or "He's always had that look in his eyes." or even "He's such a lovely man. Nobody appreciates him as much as I do. I know the real him." Iris was beginning to think she escaped from an insane asylum. <em>A golden shimmer and blue orbs will appear...</em></p><p>        "Alright then," Iris had prepared herself a real meal that morning, the seasoned meat's scent reaching her nose as she popped open the oven. It had been far too long since she had had steak. <em>Real</em> meat. </p><p>        "I don't suppose you have enough for two?" Sweeney's voice was louder than before, and Iris turned to see he had walked up to the counter, making her jump and squeak in surprise. The tips of his lips curled up just slightly as he motioned to the food she was now setting on a plate. <em>Find the gem and keep it close...</em></p><p>        "I think so," Iris couldn't help but smile as she served him some of the steak and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks and went out the door, heading up to his shop. Iris bit her bottom lip and shook her head, trying to keep from smiling. But she couldn't help it. Her stomach was flipping about as she removed the will from her pocket, reading over the last line. <em>Once revealed, all will be known.</em> She didn't know what it could have meant, but she intended to find out. Her mother had lived in London, keeping Iris when she was a baby. Her parents had always been divorced since she was born, but her father had moved away. She never saw him, until her mother went and got herself hung.</p><p>        Her mother had just so happened to have left a note, leaving his information so she could find him. She had been thirty at the time. She remembered having worked in the market. She also remembered the judge and beadle. Her skin felt as if something were crawling all over it and she shivered, sitting down on a chair and putting a bit of steak in her mouth. <em>Much better than those pies.</em> Tears lined her eyes at the memory of her mother, a small smile etched on her rosy face as she looked down from the gallows. They had killed her. Those wretched men. She wasn't guilty, but she was certainly a fool. She should have known better.</p><p>        The day after her mother had been hung, she took a ferry to see her father, who welcomed her with open arms. <em>He never wanted you</em>, her mother had always said. But she had been wrong. Her father practically choked on his tears of joy as he took her in as his daughter that he had lost years ago. She had been treated well. <em>Too</em> well in fact, for she had been raised poor, and her father had money. <em>A lot</em> of money. Iris clenched the paper tightly in her hand. <em>Why did they kill him?</em> She always asked herself the same question. <em>Why hadn't they killed me? He didn't do anything.</em> Iris had lived with him for ten years, and she had never thought of him as a bad man. But there were those thirty years before where she wasn't sure.</p><p>        Now, she was back where she started. <em>He</em> had wanted her to find something in London. But she didn't know what. <em>When the London bell tolls, and the time is near, a golden shimmer and blue orbs will appear. Find the gem and keep it close, once revealed, all will be known. </em>What did it mean? She had heard plenty of the London bell the past week, but nothing ever happened. Was she supposed to find a rock? A piece of jewelry maybe? Like an heirloom? She knew it must have had something to do with her family, but what?</p><p>        "Ms. Blackwater?" his voice was soft and warm, and as Iris raised her head to look at him, she noticed his features seemed different. He looked like a different person as he kneeled before her, his hand reaching out to her cheek. He carefully caressed her face, her heart thumping wildly against her chest as she stared at him in confusion. <em>Why is he acting this way?</em> She couldn't feel the tears running down her cheek, but she felt his thumb wipe them away and he frowned,</p><p>        "What is it?" Iris was stunned by his actions. This wasn't the Sweeney Todd she had seen the past week. She didn't ever think he could open up and actually <em>care</em> for someone. He always seemed so far away. So coiled together so tightly, not ever wanting to let anyone in. But here he was, allowing himself to be there for her. </p><p>        "It's nothing," she whispered, wanting to lean further into his touch, but she looked away instead. She never liked showing anyone her weak side. She looked down to see her hands trembling, and Sweeney carefully took it in his own, rubbing the back of her knuckles softly. They were both staring at their hands, Iris hearing the blood rushing in here ears as he whispered,</p><p>        "You've lost someone..." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. Iris shot her head up to look at him, and his head raised too, black eyes boring into hers sadly. He seemed to be thinking of something. Perhaps his wife and child. He had lost them too.</p><p>        "How do you know?" Iris whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking. He slowly removed his hand from hers and stood up, turning to face the window,</p><p>        "The sadness you hold in your expression. And...the Will in your hand." Iris hadn't even noticed she still held the paper, but she remained still, trembling.</p><p>        "Who did you lose?" Sweeney asked quietly. Iris hesitated before answering,</p><p>        "My father. And my mother. She...she was hung...here in London."</p><p>        "Judge Turpin?" he spun around to face her, his eyes suddenly going dark. She nodded slowly and he was kneeling in front of her again.</p><p>        "He will pay for his sins, Ms. Blackwater. I promise you...he will," he bared his teeth, but not at her. No. He was only thinking of the judge. She knew he had taken his wife and child too. Where they were remained to be seen.</p><p>        "I hope you're right, Mr. Todd," she whispered.</p><p>        "Don't call me that. It's Sweeney to you. And don't call me that horrid pet name, <em>Mr. T,</em>" he furrowed his brows, and Iris couldn't help but laugh. She took his hand in hers and he jumped at the sudden contact, as though it were strange <em>she</em> was touching <em>him</em> first. </p><p>        "Then call me Iris," she looked him straight in the eyes, smiling softly as he stared back, managing a nod. Iris wasn't sure how long they were there for before Sweeney got up and cleared his throat, heading to the front door,</p><p>        "The steak was divine...Iris." And just like that, he was gone, leaving Iris's heart hammering wildly.</p><p><strong><span class="u">*If you had chosen to stay with Sweeney for 4th chapter:</span></strong> <a href="#section0011">Next Chapter</a></p><p><strong><span class="u">*If you had chosen to help Mrs. Lovett for 4th chapter:</span></strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68624763#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Judge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Stayed With Sweeney</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris had rushed up to Sweeney's room, holding her stomach as she caught her breath. He stared at her, blinking as he paused what he was doing, which just happened to be cleaning a razor. </p><p>        "Can't you see I'm busy?" he stated, bored. She glared at him. She sometimes didn't understand how he could be one person one moment and completely different the next. It just didn't make sense to her. But she brushed off his complaint and pointed out the window,</p><p>        "It's him, Sweeney. The judge." The barber glanced at her and she could tell she had gotten his attention. He looked out the window, and sure enough, the man was walking towards the shop, his silver hair shining along with his greasy face. </p><p>        "What're you planning to do?" Iris asked softly, not wanting to freak him out too much. He shook his head and looked at her,</p><p>        "You said you wanted to help me. That you'd take a risk. Now's the time to prove it." Sweeney motioned to the chair in the corner and she sat down, holding her breath as they waited only half a beat for the knock on the door. </p><p>        "Not a word," Sweeney said to her carefully as he slipped his arms through his black leather jacket and approached the door. He opened it, the snake entering and looking around carefully. His eyes landed on Iris and he managed a smirk. She wanted to stand up and spit in his face, but she refrained, knowing Sweeney would take care of it. <em>He'll take care of me.</em> She thought to herself. She didn't know what it was that made her think such a thing, but deep down, she knew it was true.</p><p>        "Mr. Todd," the judge drawled, slowly looking at the barber as Iris felt her jaw clench painfully. </p><p>        "At your service. And an honor, to receive your patronage, my lord," Sweeney's face was contorted with anger that was well masked and something that Iris could just make out, was sadness. This certainly wasn't easy for him, that was for sure.</p><p>        "You know me sir?" the judge asked curiously.</p><p>        "Who in this wide world, does not know, the great, Judge Turpin?" Sweeney was feeding his ego now. Iris rolled her eyes as the judge quirked a brow as if agreeing with him. <em>What a pig. </em>She knew the terrible things this man had done, and all she wanted was for him to die a painful death. She was tired of sitting here and watching this slow process. <em>Come on Sweeney. How can you be so patient? Fifteen years. Fifteen years! You can knock him out right now! You can tie him up and question him! Find out where your child is!</em> </p><p>        "These premises are hardly prepossessing, and yet the Beadle tells me you're the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city," the judge scanned the room, obviously wondering if he should be in a place that didn't look full of riches. <em>Judging. What an awful man. How did he even get that job?</em></p><p>"That is gracious of him, sir. What may I do for you today, sir?" Sweeney removed his coat and hung it on the rack, grinning, "A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit, sir. Sit." <em>He's really enjoying this, isn't he? Jesus. </em>The judge smirked and tipped his head towards Iris,</p><p>        "Who is she?"</p><p>        "Iris Blackwater," Iris spoke up herself before Sweeney could, remembering when he spoke out of terms with the beadle. The judge took a step towards her and stuck out a hand. She had to give Sweeney one simple glance to know she had to shake it, and she did. He brought the back of it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. <em>God damn men. Is that all they believe it will take to win a woman?</em></p><p>        "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. What's a fine woman like yourself doin' spending time with a man like him? Certainly, you belong in a much more...suitable establishment," he smirked at her and she made her best fake smile she could muster. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He watched as the wretched man pressed a kiss to her hand, baring his teeth and feeling his stomach flip. <em>Who does he think he is? <strong>Jealous much? </strong>No. I'm not. She wouldn't go with him. <strong>What if she did?</strong> So what? It's her God damn life. <strong>Ah, but you wouldn't like it much, would you? </strong>Shut up. Just shut up. <strong>She may not be Lucy, but she's just as beautiful. </strong>Nobody is more beautiful than my Lucy. <strong>Is that so. Say that and look at her. Iris Blackwater. She has the same golden hair.</strong> Her eyes are different. <strong>Not if you look close enough. You're falling for her.</strong> No. I'm not you anymore. You're gone. Benjamin Barker is gone. <strong>You keep telling yourself that.</strong></em></p><p>        "Is that so?" Iris laughed dryly and pulled her hand back from the judge's grasp. Sweeney watched as his face fell into a sneer and she continued.</p><p>        "I think I belong here. With this charming barber," Iris kept her gaze on the man, her eyes showing no regret in her words. <em><strong>Charming, hmm? </strong>Shut up. She was just saying it. <strong>Was she now? </strong>Shut. Up. She didn't mean it. <strong>Mm. Right. </strong></em></p><p>        "Very well. Mr. Todd," the judge turned to him and he rubbed his stubbly chin, "You see, sir, a man infatuate with love. Her ardent and eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone. And lend me a more seductive tone. A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne, but first, sir, I think a shave."</p><p>        "The closest I ever gave," Sweeney focused back on the matter at hand and gestured to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. The judge sat down as Sweeney began to whistle, glancing at Iris and hoping she could see the appreciation in his eyes.</p><p>        "You're in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd," the judge stated casually as Sweeney placed a cloth around him.</p><p>        "What more can man require, than love sir? Women. Pretty women," Sweeney looked at Iris when he said the last part and her cheeks flushed a bright red. <strong><em>She certainly is pretty, isn't she? </em></strong><em>Many women are pretty. <strong>But she's not most women. She's different. </strong>No. <strong>Yes.</strong> No! </em>Sweeney ignored the voice bickering in his head as he took his razor, watching the silver glint in the light from the window. He had spread the rest of his foamy lather on the judge's face, smiling as he carefully placed the blade on his neck.</p><p>        "Make haste, and if we wed, you'll be commended, sir!"</p><p>        "My lord," Sweeney was slowly losing his patience. He would never be able to do it if he interrupted him, "And who may it be said is your intended sir?"</p><p>        "My ward. A pretty little rosebud," the judge smirked softly as if he could picture the girl.</p><p>        "As pretty as her mother?" Sweeney hissed quietly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris's heart leapt into her throat at his words. She had heard them so clearly. 'Her <em>mother?</em>' What was he talking about. Then it clicked. His child was a girl. A baby girl, who after fifteen years, was somewhere around that age. The judge was intending to marry his daughter?! Then it occurred to her, that this man that was getting his face shaved by the barber, didn't know who he was. He didn't know this was Benjamin Barker. The man he had sent to prison for <em>fifteen</em> years. This was wrong. She looked at Sweeney, but he was defusing what he had just said, continuing to slowly shave the man. Painfully. Slow.</p><p>        She watched as Sweeney's hand worked his magic. Steady and close. Gentle strokes along the man's throat. The judge was whispering something about women. <em>Blowing out candles. Standing on the stair. Beautiful. Gardening. Writing letters. </em>Was this really what men saw in women? The little things? Iris couldn't help but wonder how Sweeney saw women. He had said whores at one point, but then he had taken it back. Was he romantic? Did he have charm like most men did? He had married at one point, so surely he had been a different man. Yes, she was sure of it.  Sometimes she wondered if that side of him was trying to get out. Whenever he looked at her with such admiration. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine. But then it was gone, as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p>        "Mr. Todd! She said she'd come with me...tonight..." Iris jumped as she turned to look at the door. Anthony stood there, looking shocked and embarrassed. He certainly hadn't intended on running into the judge by the looks of it. He had spoken to Mr. Todd just a few days ago, but Iris hadn't heard the conversation. She assumed it had something to do with the girl he had mentioned.</p><p>        "You! There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time. Johanna elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again," the judge was on his feet, grabbing his coat and baring his teeth like a viscous animal, "As for you, barber, it's all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom, for you'll have none of mine!" And he was out the door, sending Sweeney one more hateful glance as he went down the stairs. </p><p>        "Mr. Todd you have to help me," Anthony spoke in a hurry.</p><p>        "Out."</p><p>       "Mr. Todd-"</p><p>        "Out."</p><p>        "Mr. Todd, please," Anthony pleaded, but Sweeney turned to him sharply,</p><p>        "Out!" His voice was loud now as he shouted at the boy, who quickly retreated. <em>He's gone! How could this happen! God damn boy!</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0013">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Judge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Helped Mrs. Lovett</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris had rushed up to Sweeney's room, holding her stomach as she caught her breath. He stared at her, blinking as he paused what he was doing, which just happened to be cleaning a razor. </p><p>        "Can't you see I'm busy?" he stated, bored. She glared at him. She sometimes didn't understand how he could be one person one moment and completely different the next. It just didn't make sense to her. But she brushed off his complaint and pointed out the window,</p><p>        "It's him, Sweeney. The judge." The barber glanced at her and she could tell she had gotten his attention. He looked out the window, and sure enough, the man was walking towards the shop, his silver hair shining along with his greasy face. </p><p>        "What're you planning to do?" Iris asked softly, not wanting to freak him out too much. He shook his head and looked at her,</p><p>        "Go downstairs."</p><p>        "But-"</p><p>        "Go downstairs! Tell Mrs. Lovett to take the boy out," Sweeney's expression became dark like it always did ans Iris's face boiled with anger. <em>How could he talk to her like that? Did he really not trust her? </em>She felt that same feeling she had felt before as her gaze fell on his shiny razor. He didn't like keeping the shiny object out of sight. Perhaps it gave him comfort of some sort. Why, she wasn't sure. But as she stared at the blade, her insides twisted,</p><p>        "Sweeney...I want him to suffer as much as you...but is this really the way to handle it?" </p><p>        "If you want him to suffer...leave. I'll get you when I'm done," he opened the door and watched as she stepped out, never moving her eyes from his own. She descended the stairs, following the instructions he had given her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        There was a knock on the door just moments after. Sweeney slipped his arms through his black leather jacket and approached the door. He opened it, the snake entering and looking around carefully.</p><p>        "Mr. Todd," the judge drawled.</p><p>        "At your service. And an honor, to receive your patronage, my lord," Sweeney's face was contorted with anger that was well masked. This certainly wasn't easy for him, that was for sure.</p><p>        "You know me sir?" the judge asked curiously.</p><p>        "Who in this wide world, does not know, the great, Judge Turpin?" Sweeney was feeding his ego now. He quirked a brow as if agreeing with him. <em>This is it. This is what we've waited so long for.</em> </p><p>         "These premises are hardly prepossessing, and yet the Beadle tells me you're the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city," the judge scanned the room, obviously wondering if he should be in a place that didn't look full of riches.</p><p>        "That is gracious of him, sir. What may I do for you today, sir?" Sweeney removed his coat and hung it on the rack, grinning, "A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit, sir. Sit." <em>Patience. No need to rush. You have him right where you want him now. He's not going to leave without a shave.</em></p><p> The judge turned to him and he rubbed his stubbly chin, "You see, sir, a man infatuate with love. Her ardent and eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone. And lend me a more seductive tone. A sprinkling perhaps of French cologne, but first, sir, I think a shave." Sweeney watched with a dark expression, loving the way this man was opening up to him. He didn't even realize who he was speaking to. Didn't remember the face of a man that was once so happy with his life, yet so, naive.</p><p>        "The closest I ever gave," Sweeney focused back on the matter at hand and gestured to the chair that sat in the middle of the room. The judge sat down as Sweeney began to whistle.</p><p>        "You're in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd," the judge stated casually as Sweeney placed a cloth around him.</p><p>        "'Tis your delight, sir, catching fire, from one man to the next! The blood to pound the heart leap higher, what more, can man require than love, sir? More than love sir! Women," Sweeney grinned widely. <em>Right where I want him.</em></p><p>        "Ah yes women," the judge agreed.</p><p>        "Pretty women," Sweeney continued, lathering up his face. Sweeney took his razor, the only friend he seemed to have left, and sharpened it slowly. <em>Patience. Enjoy it. Revenge can't be taken in haste. </em>He leaned over the man before him, putting the blade against his neck gently.</p><p>        "Make haste, and if we wed, you'll be commended, sir!"</p><p>        "My lord," Sweeney was slowly losing his patience. He would never be able to do it if he interrupted him, "And who may it be said is your intended sir?"</p><p>        "My ward. A pretty little rosebud," the judge smirked softly as if he could picture the girl.</p><p>        "As pretty as her mother?" Sweeney hissed quietly.</p><p>        "What? What was that?"</p><p>        "Nothing sir, nothing. May we proceed?" Sweeney looked at the flesh on the judge with hunger, but he refrained from cutting just yet. He was going to take his time.</p><p>        " Pretty women. Fascinating. Sipping coffee. Dancing. Pretty women, are a wonder... Pretty women. Sitting in the window or standing on the stair. Something in them cheers the air. Pretty women. Silhouetted. Stay within you.     Glancing! Stay forever. Breathing lightly. Pretty women," Sweeney could only think of Lucy. <strong><em>He sent you to that horrid place for fifteen years. </em></strong><em>Fifteen years living like an animal. <strong>Dreaming of the day I'd return...</strong>to my beloved Lucy. Oh Lucy. It's all my fault. <strong>And Johanna. He has Johanna. Intends to marry her even! Hah!</strong> We'll get her back. And he will die for what he has done. Just not yet. <strong>Slowly now. Almost. </strong></em><em>Close. <strong>He suspects nothing!</strong></em></p><p>        "Mr. Todd! She said she'd come with me...tonight..." Sweeney jumped as he turned to look at the door. Anthony stood there, looking shocked and embarrassed. He certainly hadn't intended on running into the judge by the looks of it. Sweeney had spoken to him just a few days ago. </p><p>        "You! There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time. Johanna elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again," the judge was on his feet, grabbing his coat and baring his teeth like a viscous animal, "As for you, barber, it's all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom, for you'll have none of mine!" And he was out the door, sending Sweeney one more hateful glance as he went down the stairs. Iris could only think of one thing. Johanna. The Judge. The ward. Johanna was Sweeney's daughter. Anthony had seen Johanna! The judge was going to marry Johanna! It all made sense now!</p><p>        "Mr. Todd you have to help me," Anthony spoke in a hurry and Iris was on her feet, approaching Sweeney. He was somewhere else again, staring at nothing. She took his hand and he looked at her,</p><p>        "Out."</p><p>        "Sweeney-"</p><p>        "Out."</p><p>        "Mr. Todd, please," Anthony pleaded, but Sweeney turned to him, letting go of Iris's hand,</p><p>        "Out!" His voice was loud now as he shouted at the boy, who quickly retreated. Iris had never heard him speak so loudly. It hurt her ears and her heart to see him this way. <em>This is not going to end well.</em></p><p>Next Chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Little Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris frowned deeply as Sweeney moved over to the window, looking out as if the city were on fire. For some reason, she knew what he was feeling. She had felt it herself when her father died. A sense of dread and loss of hope. He had failed. Just as she had failed her father and making sure he was safe. She had felt it was her fault since the day he died, and she would never forgive herself for it. <em>He would still be alive if I hadn't headed into town. They wouldn't have been able to get past me if I had been there with him. They wouldn't have killed him. I killed him. </em>Sweeney had wanted to kill the man, just as she had wanted to see him suffer too. It was after all the judge's fault that her mother was dead. How would she avenge her? How would he avenge his wife?</p><p>        "I had him..." Sweeney whispered to himself. Iris cautiously walked up to him and set a hand on his arm, but he brushed it away and spun to face her, </p><p>        "I had him! His throat was there beneath my hand..."</p><p>        "Sweeney-"</p><p>        "No I had him! And he'll never come again!" Sweeney put a supporting hand on the window sill, clenching his razor tightly in the other hand. Iris wanted to reach out and touch him again, assure him that it was going to be okay. That they would manage to get him in the end. But she just couldn't muster up the courage to even speak. Mrs. Lovett had entered the room, asking what the matter was and that the judge and boy had ran off in a hurry. <em>She's going to make things worse! </em>Iris thought to herself as she tried to reassure her it was okay and that she could handle it. But not to her surprise, the woman scoffed and shook her head, attending to the barber who was huffing.</p><p>        "They all deserve to die...even you Mrs. Lovett, even I," Sweeney turned to the baker who was trying to comfort him, but he wasn't having it. He had seemed to have forgotten that Iris was in the room, and she watched in horror as he pinned Mrs. Lovett to the wall, the slight hint of fear etched on her face too. <em>He won't do it. He's not going to kill her because he's not that kind of man. He'll only kill the man that deserves it....</em> His words rang in her head as she held her breath. He backed away from Mrs. Lovett, seeming to have realized something.</p><p>        "And I'll never see my Lucy...no I'll never, hug my girl to me. Finished!" he slashed his razor in the air, going into some sort of trance as he approached objects in the room, slashing and going on about killing more people. </p><p>        "Who sir? You sir? No one's in the chair, come on, come on! Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeders. Who sir? Anybody! Gentlemen now don't be shy! Not one man, nor no ten men, nor a hundred could persuade me! And my Lucy lies in ashes, and I'll never, see my girl again! And the work waits! I'm alive at last! And I'm full of joy!" Iris blinked as he kneeled on the ground, two razors held up above him as he stared off into space. Mrs. Lovett, who had regained herself from his anger directed towards her, kneeled in front of him,</p><p>        "That's all very well, but what're we gonna do about the Italian?" Iris had completely forgotten about Pirelli, who was apparently still in the chest by the side of the door. She glanced at it, a shiver running up her spine as she looked back to Sweeney. He was slowly coming out of his daze and she had the urge to help him up, but Mrs. Lovett heaved a sigh and did it herself, tucking her arms under his in order to hoist him up. Instinctively, Iris moved to help her, but the barker glared at her and she backed away. <em>Fine woman. Have it your way. I was only trying to help.</em></p><p>"Poor fool," Mrs. Lovett mumbled as she carefully walked him downstairs. Iris waited for a moment, her curiosity getting the better of her as she bit her bottom lip and peaked in the chest. The foul stench hit her first, a couple flies flying out when she opened it. <em>Shit. He needs to be taken out of here.</em> She traced the pool of blood on him and shut the lid, mentally gagging as she followed the pair down. </p><p>        "When it gets dark, we'll take him and bury him someplace," Sweeney was saying, staring at the gin Mrs. Lovett had given him. <em>Of course he's drinking of all times. </em>They were talking about Pirelli again. <em>Where has Toby been? </em><em>You'd think he's wonder by now.</em></p><p>        "Yes, we could do that. Don't suppose he's got any relatives," a look of realization came over Mrs. Lovett's face and she smiled, "Seems a downright shame."</p><p>        "Shame?" Sweeney and Iris said in unison, obviously not following her. </p><p>        "Seems an awful waste. Such a nice plump frame, what's his name has. Had. Has. Nor it can't be traced. Business needs a lift. Debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift. As a gift. If you get my drift. Seems an awful waste I mean, with the price of meat what it is. When you get it, if you get it," Mrs. Lovett paused and glanced at Sweeney, who's eyes widened in realization. </p><p>        "Good you got it," she grinned, "Take, for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop. Business never better using only pussycats and toast. Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!" Now it was coming together as Sweeney rose to his feet, looking proud as if it were him that came up with the plan. He took Mrs. Lovett's hand and spun her around. Iris watched in horror, everything clicking into place. They were going to use Pirelli's meat. They were going to cook him into...into what? A pie?!</p><p>        "We'll take the customers that we can get!" Sweeney cheered brightly, Iris feeling like she was going to throw up. They couldn't be serious! The baker removed a pie from the oven and plopped it on the counter, Sweeney looking down at it in disapproval,</p><p>        "What is that?"</p><p>        "It's priest. Have a little priest."</p><p>        "Is it really good?"</p><p>        "Sir, it's too good, at least. Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh," Mrs. Lovett played along and they walked to the window. They went on and on about all the customers, all the people in the city of London. From grocers to marines to poets and lawyers! What was she going to do?! She couldn't just stand by and watch! How on earth could she help them either?! What if they....No. They wouldn't cook her into a pie! It was absurd! But then again...so was the idea of killing people and selling them to others in a pie! It was cannibalism!</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0015">Go after the judge alone</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627154#workskin">Stay and help</a>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627187#workskin">Tell someone</a> (Just because it's here, doesn't mean you should choose it. Just saying!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Little Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>I</em><em> had him. I HAD him! That stupid sailor boy just had to ruin your only chance! I failed! <strong>No. You failed Lucy. She's dead because of you. If you hadn't been so naive...</strong>Shut up! Just shut up! </em>Sweeney didn't realize Mrs. Lovett and Iris had come into the room. trying their best to calm him down. But how could he be calm right now? He had come back to <em>kill</em> that man. And now it was over. It was all over! He clenched is razor in his hand and stormed across the room, waving his arms around in frustration. </p><p>        "Why did I wait...<em>you</em> told me to wait!" he pointed at Mrs. Lovett threateningly, teeth bared, "Now he'll never come again!"</p><p>        "Sweeney," Iris tried, but was cut off as he snarled.</p><p>        "There's a whole in the world like a great black pit. And it's filled with people who are filled with shit. But not for long. They all deserve to die! There are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face! Look at me Mrs. Lovett, look at you! We all deserve to die...but my Lucy....Oh my Lucy rests in ashes. And I'll never hug my girl to me..." Sweeney blanked out for a moment as Mrs. Lovett glanced at Iris as if she had done this to him. She only glared back, not having any words for her. She hated the wicked woman, and she refused to believe that Sweeney would want anything to do with her. </p><p>        "Business is still bad," Mrs. Lovett mumbled to herself as she watched Sweeney kneel on the floor, razors out as he stretched his arms. <em>All this drama because he lost the judge. He really must want him dead. I'll get him. I'll make sure Turpin pays for what he did to this poor man. </em></p><p>        "ello? Can you hear me?" Mrs. Lovett was in front of him, looking him over as if to check where the pain was coming from. He tensed up a bit and lowered his gaze, focusing back on the world around him. Iris couldn't take it anymore, and she moved in to help him up. </p><p>        "Open the door, will you?" Iris wrapped an arm around his waist and attempted to hoist him up, his body feeling heavy and limp in her grasp. Mrs. Lovett hesitated before doing as she was told, allowing Iris to help the barber out. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck as they descended the stairs, Iris praying to God that she wouldn't die from him falling on her. <em>Why the hell is he acting like rag doll?</em></p><p>        "Sweeney, would you mind usin' your feet?" she couldn't help but snap at him as he grumbled and managed to move his legs. She stumbled a bit, nearly tripping on the last step, but his arm quickly swung around her, making her breath hitch. His vision didn't seem so blurred as he looked at her with concern, her eyes staring back into his dark ones. He blinked and opened the door for her, a faint blush creeping up to her cheeks. <em>Well that was easier said than done. At least he looks alive now.</em> </p><p>        Mrs. Lovett, who had just seen the interaction, made her way to the counter, pacing around with her heels clicking on the floor with annoyance. She was huffing as she made her way around the kitchen, grabbing a gin and pouring a small glass. <em>Of course. The man needs his drink.</em> She handed it to Sweeney, who stared blankly at the liquid in the cup. <em>There's that expression again. </em>Iris was sitting across from him, and she reached out, taking his hand in her own and carefully running her thumb over his pale knuckles. He stared down at their hands, tensing at her touch. But he remained still as she whispered,</p><p>        "We'll get him, Sweeney. I promise." </p><p>        "I got it," Mrs. Lovett whispered, mostly to herself. Iris looked at her, interest slightly peeked as a smile spread over her face. She quickly made her way over to them and Iris was actually surprised that she wasn't looking at her with hatred due to her holding Sweeney's hand.</p><p>        "It's a downright shame, you know," she whispered, staring right at Sweeney as if waiting to share his excitement about whatever she was about to say.</p><p>        "Shame?" he mumbled, glancing at Iris and then to Mrs. Lovett. The look he gave her was one that could either be saying, <em>'Any idea what she's going on about' </em>or <em>'This woman is driving me nuts.' </em>Iris almost laughed out loud.</p><p>        "The judge is gone...and buisiness isn't well. With the price of meat...what it is when you get it...if you get it?" Mrs. Lovett went on. Iris wasn't sure what she was going on about, but Sweeney's expression lit up as he got to his feet.</p><p>        "We'll take the customers that we can get!" Iris still wasn't following any of this as Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney spun around with joy, their laughter sending an uncomfortable feeling down into her stomach. What were they planning? The baker removed a pie from the oven and plopped it on the counter, Sweeney looking down at it in disapproval,</p><p>        "What is that?"</p><p>        "It's priest. Have a little priest."</p><p>        "Is it really good?"</p><p>        "Sir, it's too good, at least. Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh," Mrs. Lovett played along, and suddenly Iris got it. <em>Priest? A pie? </em>They were going to bake people...into pies...? What was she supposed to think of that? It was cannibalism! There had to be some other way! But as she looked over at the two, determining what kind of meat was best as they looked outside, Iris knew they had already made up their minds. <em>Shit shit shit. This isn't good. This isn't good at all! How would they do it? What was the plan? </em>This was all for the judge. She needed to do something. What if she didn't feel comfortable with it? What if they killed her too!? She needed to think of something before it was too late.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627142#workskin">Go after the judge alone</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627154#workskin">Stay and help</a>
</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627187#workskin">Tell someone</a> (Just because it's here, doesn't mean you should choose it. Just saying!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Well Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Go After The Judge Alone</em> </strong>
</p><p>        As much as she didn't want to, considering the man had killed her mother under false charge, she knew she didn't really have any other choice. If Sweeney got what he wanted before it was too late, then the people of London wouldn't suffer. She refused to see people get hurt, even if Sweeney believed they deserved it. <em>Sure, some people do, but not everyone. Some people have families to get home to. </em>So as she watched Mr. Lovett practically feed Sweeney out of the palm of her hand, she snuck past them, making her way to the door.</p><p>        <em>I have to find where he lives. And then somehow I'll bring him here. <strong>And how are you going to do that exactly? You're just going to walk out? Alone? Without a plan?</strong> I suppose I am. <strong>That man can kill you if you get on his bad side! Just like he killed your mother! And what if he remembers you?!</strong> He didn't remember Sweeney. I doubt he'll remember me. Beadle didn't. <strong>How are you going to persuade him to come back to Sweeney?</strong> By feeding his ego... and with a little bit of charm. </em></p><p>        "Excuse me! Ma'am, I was hopin' you could tell me where the judge resides?" she had made her way over to a beggar woman as she walked down the street. Nobody else was around taking their usual strolls in the afternoon. The woman's face has a sickly pale color and it looked as if an infection was growing on it. Her hair was full of dirt and her clothes were tattered rags. The only thing that stood out was her eyes; a pair of bright blue orbs staring back at her. Something spoke to her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. She didn't know what had made her approach a poor woman of all people. Perhaps it was because she believed they saw everything, like the hidden eyes of the city. </p><p>        "Alms for a miserable woman?" the beggar whispered, holding out a cup with a single coin in it. Pity filled Iris's heart and she rummaged through her pockets, finding a pear she had been saving for later and a couple coins. She plopped the coins with a gentle <em>tink</em> and handed the woman the fruit, which she hesitated before taking, as if no one had ever offered her such a delicacy.</p><p>        "Thank you ma'am," she nodded her head and then tilted it to the side, a hand reaching out with shaking fingers, "Don't I....You look familiar..." Iris was taken aback by the statement, but she brushed it aside and shook her head,</p><p>        "Do you know where Judge Turpin lives?" Though the beggar's words still rang in the back of her head. <em>Familiar? How could she possibly know me? Maybe she recognized me when I lived here ten years ago? Maybe she mistook me for my mother? I've been told many times I looked like her. Mostly by Father. </em>The beggar woman bit into the sweet juicy pear, the sticky liquid trailing down her chin. <em>She was very hungry. <strong>No shit.</strong></em></p><p>        "The last house at the corner there. That's where he keeps his pretty little ward," the woman slunk away before Iris could ask anymore questions. <em>Johanna. She had completely forgotten! She had to get her out too!</em></p><p>        "Thank you!" Iris smiled at the beggar woman, who returned the gesture and went on her way to collect what she could from the wanderers around the city. Iris headed down the street and almost instantly found the house, or maybe the correct word for it would be a mansion. She looked up into the windows, her breath hitching. There she was. The young girl Anthony had been admiring from below as well. She looked around as if expecting to find him, but he wasn't there. <em>Okay, how am I going to do this? Knock on the door? Then what? Hope the judge doesn't hang me for some random reason? Go on about how he hung my mother all those years ago? </em><em>Here goes nothing I suppose.</em> </p><p>        "Ms. Blackwater?" came a familiar voice from behind her. She spun around, her heart sinking a million miles as she stared into the greasy face of the beadle. <em>Shit.</em> <em>Shit shit shit!</em></p><p>        "Mr. Bamford! I was just uh..." Iris trailed off, feeling caught in the act. He waved a hand at her, dismissing her intentions and motioning to the door of the mansion.</p><p>        "Might I invite you in for a cup of tea? I'm sure the judge wouldn't mind," the beadle offered her a nasty grin and she tried to keep herself from gagging as she nodded and followed him up the steps.</p><p>        "Thank you," she muttered quietly, earning another grin.<em> Why you little! I'll cut your throat Bamford! I'll bring you to Todd too and he'll cut that smirk off your face without hesitation!</em> </p><p>        It was very dark inside, her eyes having to adjust the the shadows that seemed to lurk around every corner. She shifted uncomfortably as she was led to the living room, a red tint illuminating the room. She sat down in one of the armchairs, stiffening as the leather touched her back. She heard the soft patter of feet as someone emerged in the doorway. A young girl, maybe seventeen or so. She was fair in the skin and her eyes were a pale blue, wide and full of sadness. </p><p>        "Who's this?" she perked up, as if she had never been able to see another visitor before. The beadle shot her a glare, but didn't ask her to go back upstairs. Instead he said,</p><p>        "This is Ms. Blackwater. Perhaps you could make a bit of tea, hmm? I'm sure the judge won't want you lingerin' around corners when he comes down." The young girl was smiling from ear-to-ear as she nodded and rushed to where the kitchen probably was. Iris looked up at the beadle, a shiver running down her spine as he sat across from her, raising a brow,        </p><p>        "So how is Mr. Todd treating you?" She remembered the day in the market and swallowed the lump that had emerged in her throat. The young girl came back into the room, carrying a tray with three cups, a kettle, and a bowl of tarts. Iris thanked her quietly, staring into her eyes as if to say, <em>I'm going to get you out of here, Johanna. Just you wait. I'll get you back to your father.</em> </p><p>        "My...husband is treatin' me well. Far more than I deserve," Iris played along, pouring her tea and stirring the liquid. She nearly dropped her cup when a figure entered the room.</p><p>        "He is not the best barber in the city as far as I'm concerned. And his premises are hardly prepossessing. What brings you here, ma'am?" his snake-like voice seemed to slither toward her as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. She was beginning to believe this wasn't such a good idea after all.<em> How am I going to get all three of them to Sweeney? </em></p><p>        "My husband has sent me on an errand..." Iris thought aloud, kicking herself mentally. <em>Great Iris. Now what exactly is this errand he supposedly sent you on?</em></p><p>        "Hmm. Is that so? And uh, what is that?" the judge took a step forward, eyeing the beadle as he scanned his eyes over Iris. Johanna was also hiding in the corner, obviously not the least of the judge's worries. Or maybe he just didn't notice she was there.</p><p>        "I'm to tell you he apologies for the inconvenience earlier. He would like to offer you a free shave and freshen you up for your..." Iris glanced at Johanna softly, "wedding..." Judge Turpin straightened his tie and raised a brow.</p><p>        "Is that so? Johanna, stop lurking around and present yourself," he snapped a finger and the young girl quickly appeared at his side. <em>So he had known she was there.</em> </p><p>        "I think a woman's touch is what you need. Ms. Blackwater, was it? Mr. Bamford speaks highly of you. Perhaps you would do me the honor or preparing my ward for her wedding?" Judge Turpin offered, gesturing to the girl at his side. Her face contorted with anger and disgust and Iris prayed to God she wouldn't say anything.<em> Please don't argue. I know you want to snap back at him and tell him off, but that won't do you any-</em></p><p>        "I will<em> never</em> marry you! You're a horrible man!" she cried, little hands curled into fists at her waist. Iris flinched at her outburst and she rushed upstairs in tears. <em>Shit. </em></p><p>        "She's young is all," Iris whispered, trying to make it seem like she was on his side. <em>Let me stay. Let me stay with her and you can go to Sweeney. Then I'll take care of Bamford and bring Johanna to him! It's perfect!</em></p><p>        "Yes...young," the judge looked up the staircase with a gentle expression on his face. He grabbed his hat and coat off the rack beside the front door and ushered to Bamford, who, much like a dog, followed at his heels.</p><p>        "You would be doing me a service if you look after Johanna? She's been fantasizing about a <em>boy</em> lately. I don't need her trying to run off," the judge tipped his hat to her and left with the beadle. <em>Well...I sure wasn't expecting it to be that easy. Now to get Johanna.</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627226#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Well Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Stay And Help</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris knew there was nothing she could do, and as she watched Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett continue examining the people outside, she couldn't help but wonder if this was where she was meant to be. She hadn't thought there was a real reason she was still alive. What was there to live for when she was alone? Abandoned and invisible to the world around her? What was her purpose? Where was she meant to stand with her parents dead at her side. It was her father's Will. It was the only thing keeping her alive. The only thing she still needed to figure out. <em>When the London bell tolls, and the time is near, a golden shimmer and blue orbs will appear. Find the gem and keep it close, once revealed, all will be known.</em></p><p>        "There's not a moment to waste, Mr. T! We need to figure out how this is goin' to work. How're we gonna get bodies down here without people suspecting somethin'? And you'll need to let one customer in at a time when you're...<em>shavin'</em>." Mrs. Lovett rubbed her chin in thought as the grin disappeared from Sweeney's face. He was looking at the woman who seemed to be staring off into space. Something stirred inside him as he approached her. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. </p><p>        "A chair..." she whispered, mostly to herself. She was staring outside, eyes seeming to search for something. But what? What was she looking for. <em>Answers. You need answers Iris. You came here to find out what your father's Will means. That's top priority. Then you get home. You'll need the money. You'll have to help them.</em></p><p>        "Pardon?" the baker asked, setting a hand on her hip as if saying, <em>who asked you?</em> Iris turned around sharply, eyes meeting Sweeney's. Dark black eyes staring into an aqua-green. Silence. She drew in a slow steady breath and smiled softly,</p><p>        "A chair. Sweeney, how far across does your shop go over hers?" Iris wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling...excited about being a part of this insane idea. Maybe it was because in the end, she knew they would get the judge. And that was something else she wanted: to avenge her mother. He had killed her. Yes, she had put herself in a bad situation. Yes, she should have known. But he put the rope around her neck. His stupid fat henchman had pulled the lever. And she had watched her mother suffer, choking to her death until she went limp.</p><p>        "Down to my...basement..." Mrs. Lovett seemed to be putting the pieces together and looking at Iris as if she wasn't completely useless. Sweeney was still lost though, and Iris went on,</p><p>        "A trap door. To drop the bodies." The barber's lips curled into a grin as he approached her with two quick easy strides, lifting her up into the air to her shock. She held her breath as he spun her around and set her back on her feet, his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. He stared into her eyes for what must have been an eternity, her cheeks flushing as she breathed deeply. <em>What did he do that for? Why is he looking at me like that? Why do I feel so...drawn to this man before me? This man gone mad. Just me and him. Him and I in this small space. Our breath as one. </em>He cleared his throat awkwardly and swiftly stepped back, lowering his head and mumbling,</p><p>        "That'll work. I should start working on it now. Mrs. Lovett, I'll be needing gin." Sweeney avoided their eyes as he left the shop, making Iris's heart sink. <em>I need some air.</em> She headed outside and into the street, the cool air brushing against her warm cheeks. Her mind was spinning. The Will. She had come here to figure out whatever her father was trying to tell her. To get money enough to get back home. And leave London for good. What was she doing? Why did she suddenly feel the need to stay? To help Sweeney? Now it was about avenging her mother. Making the judge pay for his sins over the many years. But there was something else too. Something buried deeper that she didn't understand. Something about Sweeney Todd.</p><p>        He was a broken man, much like she was broken. He had lost people he loved just like her. He was trying to breathe, forget that he was drowning in feeling of failure. Iris knew the feeling all too well. The feeling like she was falling deep into a pit of nothing. The world was fading around her. There was nothing left to keep her above the surface. Except the Will. <em>And something else. Something you're afraid to face. <strong>What?</strong> That other feeling in your chest. The constant pounding, knocking on the door begging to come in. But you won't let it. </em>Iris turned back to look at the barber's shop above, a shadow looming in the window, seeming to look down at her. She quickly spun away, knocking into someone. </p><p>        The woman's face has a sickly pale color and it looked as if an infection was growing on it. Her hair was full of dirt and her clothes were tattered rags. The only thing that stood out was her eyes; a pair of bright blue orbs staring back at her. Something spoke to her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't make out what it was saying.</p><p>        "Alms for a miserable woman?" the beggar whispered, holding out a cup with a single coin in it. Pity filled Iris's heart and she rummaged through her pockets, finding a pear she had been saving for later and a couple coins. She plopped the coins with a gentle <em>tink</em> and handed the woman the fruit, which she hesitated before taking, as if no one had ever offered her such a delicacy.</p><p>        "Thank you ma'am," she nodded her head and then tilted it to the side, a hand reaching out with shaking fingers, "Don't I....You look familiar..." Iris was taken aback by the statement and frowned lightly. <em>Poor woman. </em>Iris shook her head and sighed softly,</p><p>        "I'm not sure where you could have seen me before, miss. I lived here several years ago." The beggar brushed a finger along Iris's cheek, catching her off guard, but she didn't move. She allowed this strange woman to touch her face, running her thumb across her hairline and pushing back as if to see more clearly. She gasped, making Iris jump and stared at the woman.</p><p>        "Iris..." she whispered, so quietly Iris almost miss hearing her own name escape from the beggar. Her heart skipped a beat and she stood up abruptly, the beggar looking up at her with frightful eyes. <em>How does she know my name? Not even people who used to live next door to me knew my name! How can she possibly know who I am?</em><em> Perhaps that rotten beadle was walking around town telling everyone about her. But then how would this woman know it was me?!</em></p><p>        "I-I'm sorry?" Iris swallowed the lump in her throat as she gawked at the woman before her. Blue eyes stared back into her green ones. <em>Do I know you? </em></p><p>        "You don't know who I am?" the beggar woman's lip stuck out as she scanned Iris's features.</p><p>        "I-I can't say that I do....What's your name?" Iris said honestly.</p><p>        "I don't remember...I don't remember much. Oh you were so young," the woman's cheeks seemed to warm up as, filling with color that she had seemed to lost. <em>Who are you?</em> </p><p>        "Did you know my mother? Did you know she was hung?" Iris couldn't help the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. Maybe, if she could remember, this woman could answer the questions she had been wondering since she arrived in London. <em>What does my father want me to find here? Is there something he had kept hidden when he was alive? Was I involved with something I didn't know about? Why had those men poisoned him? What was the point of being here in London?</em></p><p>        "Yes," the beggar nodded, looking off into space. <em>Huh. Sweeney does that a lot. </em>She seemed to be remembering. Or trying to remember at least. Iris kneeled down before her and grabbed her by the shoulders- carefully so as not to startle her.</p><p>        "How? How did you know her?" Iris was becoming desperate for answers, but she knew she had to take it slow, otherwise she would get nowhere.</p><p>        "Sh-She was my-" the beggar woman was cut off by the tolling of a church bell nearby. Something spoke behind Iris's mind. She knew something was there, but it was if trying to find something in the dark. What was she missing here? Why couldn't she figure it out? </p><p>        "Ms. Blackwater! Get away from that woman!" Mrs. Lovett's heels clicked towards her and Iris jumped to her feet, anger bubbling inside her. <em>Why did this woman think she could boss me around?</em> Iris glared at her and gestured to the beggar, not realizing she had already disappeared into an alley.</p><p>        "I'm tryin' to talk to..." she trailed off, having looked down and noticed she was gone. <em>God damn her. God damn this wanna-be baker before me! I was so close! I could feel it!</em></p><p>        "Yes, well. My apologies. Mr. T wants you upstairs," she shrugged and motioned for her to do as she was told. Iris frowned deeply and nodded stiffly, making her way towards the barber's shop and wishing she had had more time with the beggar woman.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627238#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Well Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Tell Someone</em> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>I have to tell someone. I have to go find help!</em> Iris's heart was beating hard against her chest, the sound so loud she was afraid the two people could hear it. <em>Shit. I need to get past them. Maybe they won't see me.</em> Iris bit down on her bottom lip as she made her way slowly towards the door, watching them as they looked outside, making plans as to how they would do it. She wasn't listening, though she knew she should have. She didn't know who to go to. Her last result would be the judge himself, but she didn't want anything to do with that man. She doubted he would do anything to make the situation better. He may even have <em>her</em> hung, as if she had been the one working with Sweeney.</p><p>        "Excuse me! Ma'am, I-I don't know who to go to. Please you have to help me," she had made her way over to a beggar woman. Her face has a sickly pale color and it looked as if an infection was growing on it. Her hair was full of dirt and her clothes were tattered rags. The only thing that stood out was her eyes; a pair of bright blue orbs staring back at her. Something spoke to her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. She didn't know what had made her approach a poor woman of all people. Perhaps it was because she believed they saw everything, like the hidden eyes of the city. Perhaps it was because she thought beggars weren't completely insane, but insane enough to believe her story.</p><p>        "Alms for a miserable woman?" the beggar whispered, holding out a cup with a single coin in it. Pity filled her heart and she rummaged through her pockets, finding a pear she had been saving for later and a couple coins. She plopped the coins with a gentle <em>tink</em> and handed the woman the fruit, which she hesitated before taking, as if no one had ever offered her such a delicacy.</p><p>        "Thank you ma'am," she nodded her head and then tilted it to the side, a hand reaching out with shaking fingers, "Don't I....You look familiar..." Iris was taken aback by the statement, but she brushed it aside and shook her head, as if she was getting the situation wrong. Iris needed to tell someone. Word would spread fast if she told this woman,</p><p>        "There's something bad that's going to happen, miss. Just down the street, see that shop?" Iris pointed to the building, wondering if Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were looking for her. Chances were low, but her insides still twisted uncomfortably at the thought. The beggar nodded,</p><p>        "That's where the worst pies in London are made. Long ago, there used to be a barber..." The woman trailed off, her blue eyes staring off into space, seeing something Iris couldn't. <em>Poor woman.</em></p><p>        "Yes. See, the barber is there now. He's planning something horrible and I must tell someone before people get hurt!" Iris frowned and looked down at the hunched woman, feeling her heart go out to her. </p><p>        "Barber....returned? No one's gonna listen. The judge makes the rules 'round here, ma'am," the beggar was looking at the building with a sense of...longing? She glanced at Iris and bowed her head, turning to walk along the cobblestone street. The judge. She was <em>not</em> going to go to the judge. A shadow loomed over her from above, suggesting the coming of rain. What was she going to do? She couldn't go around town telling <em>everyone.</em> Word would get back to Sweeney and Lovett, and they would find out <em>she</em> had been the one to tell someone. She was scared, that much was clear. But then it clicked, and she looked back at the bake shop. She couldn't just stand by and watch. And she would make sure not to be part of it. <em>Technically you'll be part of it by keeping it a secret.<strong> What are you planning to do? You can't turn them in. This is all Mr. Todd. </strong>It's an evil thing to do.<strong> Perhaps...but he's lost and he has yet to find his way. You can help him find his way.</strong> What if I can't.<strong> You must. </strong></em></p><p>        Iris drew in a slow steady breath and closed her eyes briefly, picturing her father lying in his bed, Will clutched in his hand. She pictured her mother hanging over the gallows, feet dangling limply. She pictured Sweeney lurking in the shadows, slicing her with his razor from behind and her falling over. her hand shot up to her neck as if she could already feel his cool blade. She had to face the danger. What was there left to live for anyway? She had to stay strong. She had to save London from what was to come. She had to save Sweeney Todd.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68627259#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. In His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris slowly ascended the stairs, not wanting to frighten Johanna when she entered her room. She would do everything she could to get her back to Sweeney. <em>Oh the look on his face when he's reunited with her! <strong>So soft and majestic it will be.</strong> </em>She could hear the girl sobbing her heart away as she creaked open the door, making her jump. When she saw it was Iris, she ran to her, wrapping her arms around her and knocking the breath out of her. She hesitated before gently rubbing the girl's back and she carefully pulled away and whispered,</p><p>        "I'm gonna get you outta here, Johanna. I'm...I'm going to bring you somewhere safe and away from that judge." Johanna's eyes went wide and she laughed with relief, wiping her face and nodding, turning to her room and quickly rummaging around for her things. She packed only essentials and a few dresses, and once she had taken her beautiful lark and set him free out the window, she smiled at Iris and asked,</p><p>        "Where are we going?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney had seen Iris leave, and if it weren't for the baker holding him back, he would have gone after her. She had told him that they would just kill her too if she told anyone. Sweeney just nodded, though he hadn't really processed her words. When he did, he clenched his fists. <em>Iris won't tell a soul what we're doing. <strong>But what if she does?</strong> She won't. <strong>You don't want to kill her.</strong> Nonsense. I'll kill her if I need to.<strong> Ah, but will you? God knows you have a soft spot for the girl.</strong> I do not. <strong>Yes you do. And you won't kill her.</strong> I won't </em>hesitate<em> to kill her.<strong> No. She's going to come back and you're going to tell her how you feel.</strong> No. I feel </em>nothing<em> for her.<strong> But isn't that why you trusted her to leave? You saw her leave, and yet, you didn't stop her.</strong> Lovett was keeping me back.<strong> You could have pushed her away.</strong> I would have gone after her. What if she </em>does<em> tell someone.<strong> Then you'll put a blade to her neck, right?</strong> Yes. Yes. That is what I'll do.<strong> Right. Because that's what you'll have to do.</strong></em></p><p>        "I'll get ready," Sweeney whispered to Lovett as he made his way up to the shop upstairs. He would have to get to work soon so that they could begin the following day. All he needed was a chair with a trap door.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>        Sweeney...no. Benjamin. Benjamin Barker. That was once his name. He was walking through the flower market, pushing his daughter in the stroller with Lucy at his side. She smiled at him. A smile that sent a strange warmth through him as he stared into those bright green eyes. Beautiful. She was more than beautiful. He had always wondered how he had been so lucky to marry such a woman. She was strong and adventurous. Something he could never be. He could never understand how she could stand on the edge of a cliff, looking down as the ocean's waves crashed below or how she somehow managed to approach a horse and climb onto it's back without hesitation. She was his, and his only.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        He was unaware of the figure that lurked in the shadows that day though. And his little serpent at his side, slithering behind him with every step he took. Closer and closer to the couple and their baby. Lucy picked up a bundle of flowers and grinned at Benjamin. Her eyes sparkled with admiration, and he wasn't sure if it was directed towards him or the flowers. Roses. They had been roses. And he would have bought them for her had he not been in the grasp of the serpent. He was being pulled away, away from his wife as she took their child in her arms and stared after him in terror. And the hand of another man rested on her shoulder. The judge. Judge Turpin had her in his claws. And he felt that it was his fault. <strong>That pious vulture of the law...</strong></em>
</p><hr/><p>        "And are you beautiful and pale with yellow hair, like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale The way I've dreamed you were Johanna..." Sweeney sawed at the wood he would need for the chair. Soon, he would have the judge in his shop again, and he wouldn't hesitate this time to slice his throat. No. He wouldn't take his time and risk the chance of him running. He worked hard into the night, setting up the gears and screws to the chair in order for it to move back and reveal the trap door. Mrs. Lovett, despite his hate for her, had indeed come up with a good plan. But he wouldn't tell her that. She wasn't the one he wanted. He froze as he went up to the window, looking down into the street.         </p><p>        Two shadows appeared in the middle of the street, looking up at the shop window. He knew one of them was Iris and his heart skipped a beat. He could just make out her hair brushing across her face, like a kiss being planted on her cheeks. Who was with her though? She was only slightly shorter, longer hair running down her back like...gold.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        She wasn't sure whether she should tell Johanna who she was about to meet. She decided against it. Sweeney would know. Johanna glanced at her softly and embraced her again,</p><p>        "I can't thank you enough for saving me. Th-There was a boy. Anthony. He was-"</p><p>        "I know him. I'll let him know you're here, Johanna. Don't worry. Just...go on up to the shop. I'm sure Mr. Todd will let you stay with him. It's cleaner up there anyway," Iris nodded reassuringly and Johanna started up the steps. As much as Iris wanted to see the look on Sweeney's face, she knew he would want his time with his daughter alone. So she headed into the baker's shop instead, where Mrs. Lovett pounced on her from behind the door, holding a blade to her neck.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        She walked into my shop, her face pale and eyes a brilliant blue. <em>Just like her. She's just like her.</em> </p><p>        "Mr. Todd?" she asked softly, setting down her suitcase and looking around. Her eyes found the eyes of the barber and he smiled, took a step forward, and reached out a hand to touch her face. But he stopped himself, knowing she didn't know who he was. Iris must have kept that part out. His insides twisted at the thought of Iris walking into the judge's house and actually <em>bringing</em> Johanna to him. <em>She</em> had been the one to face the man and <em>she</em> had been the one to being them together. Now, as he looked over his daughter, tears threatened to spill from his eyes.</p><p>        "Ms. Blackwater said I'd be able to stay here for a while....I'm Johanna," the girl seemed to realize how quiet he was and tilted her head slightly. For a moment, Sweeney wondered if he frightened her. He wasn't as healthy as he had been years ago. But she only looked at him with curiosity. </p><p>        "Yes...I know," he whispered, the tip of his lips twitching upwards, "You may stay here. There's a bed over there....You can have it. I'll...I'll be back in a moment. There's somethin' I need to do." Sweeney watched as Johanna nodded and brought her suitcase over to the bed, running a finger along the rim of it and sitting down on the edge. She picked up a photograph that had been lying on the dresser and smiled to herself, admiring her mother. She had no idea, and it saddened Sweeney as he headed down to the shop.</p><p>        "-you go then?!" Lovett's voice rang out, and he opened the door to see the baker holding Iris in her grasp. Sweeney's skin boiled with anger and he stepped forward, swiftly taking the knife from her hand and pointing it at her instead. Lovett backed away in terror and squeaked, putting her hands up.</p><p>        "What're you doin' to her?" he snarled, eyes boring into hers with rage. </p><p>        "Sh-She left! She just ran off! She told someone! I know it!" Mrs. Lovett tried to reason, glancing at Iris with anger. Sweeney shook his head and snapped,</p><p>        "She brought back my daughter, while <em>you</em> filled my head with silly ideas! You're not going to harm her. Ms. Blackwater," he looked to Iris and threw the knife across the floor, "Come with me." She nodded, erasing the shock from her face and following him into the street. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        They had been walking for a while, side-by-side, quietly. She wasn't worried, but she didn't like the silence as he walked her towards a park. She remembered when her mother had taken her to the park when she was young. All those years ago. It seemed like a dream almost. A dream that had watered away with each passing day. </p><p>        "You brought Johanna to me?" it was a question when he asked it, throwing Iris off guard. She felt her cheeks grow hot as he looked over at her, eyes full of admiration. <em>God he's something else.<strong> Handsome?</strong> Ye-No! No not...well...he does have a charming side when he wants to show it...</em></p><p>        "Why?" he asked, stopping and facing her. She frowned and tried to think of a reasonable answer.</p><p>        "I had to," was the best thing she could come up with. Sweeney quirked a brow and peered at her with suspicion.</p><p>        "No. You didn't. But you did," he corrected her. Iris nodded slowly and sighed softly.</p><p>        "I lost someone too, Sweeney," she said.</p><p>        "I know," he tilted his head ever so slightly to look at her and he inched closer. She lowered her head, not wanting to look him directly in those black eyes of his. But he lifted her chin with a finger and now he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. She shivered, but not because of the cold.</p><p>        "I can't thank you enough, Iris Blackwater," he whispered, her face tickled by his breath. His touch was gentle as he smiled softly. She didn't know that smile. It wasn't Sweeney Todd. <em>Was this Benjamin Barker? Was this who had been buried beneath the man I know now? Jesus. I've only known him for a week! And yet, he feels so familiar. Like I've been here before with him.</em> </p><p>        "Then don't..." she whispered, her eyes shifting down to his lips, pale and cold.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0021">Kiss him</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635026#workskin">Back away shyly</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. In His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney had seen Iris leave, and if it weren't for the baker holding him back, he would have gone after her. She had told him that they would just kill her too if she told anyone. Sweeney just nodded, though he hadn't really processed her words. When he did, he clenched his fists. <em>Iris won't tell a soul what we're doing. <strong>But what if she does?</strong> She won't. <strong>You don't want to kill her.</strong> Nonsense. I'll kill her if I need to.<strong> Ah, but will you? God knows you have a soft spot for the girl.</strong> I do not. <strong>Yes you do. And you won't kill her.</strong> I won't </em>hesitate<em> to kill her.<strong> No. She's going to come back and you're going to tell her how you feel.</strong> No. I feel </em>nothing<em> for her.<strong> But isn't that why you trusted her to leave? You saw her leave, and yet, you didn't stop her.</strong> Lovett was keeping me back.<strong> You could have pushed her away.</strong> I would have gone after her. What if she </em>does<em> tell someone.<strong> Then you'll put a blade to her neck, right?</strong> Yes. Yes. That is what I'll do.<strong> Right. Because that's what you'll have to do.</strong></em></p><p>        "I'll get ready," Sweeney whispered to Lovett as he made his way up to the shop upstairs. He would have to get to work soon so that they could begin the following day. All he needed was a chair with a trap door.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>        Sweeney...no. Benjamin. Benjamin Barker. That was once his name. He was walking through the flower market, pushing his daughter in the stroller with Lucy at his side. She smiled at him. A smile that sent a strange warmth through him as he stared into those bright green eyes. Beautiful. She was more than beautiful. He had always wondered how he had been so lucky to marry such a woman. She was strong and adventurous. Something he could never be. He could never understand how she could stand on the edge of a cliff, looking down as the ocean's waves crashed below or how she somehow managed to approach a horse and climb onto it's back without hesitation. She was his, and his only.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        He was unaware of the figure that lurked in the shadows that day though. And his little serpent at his side, slithering behind him with every step he took. Closer and closer to the couple and their baby. Lucy picked up a bundle of flowers and grinned at Benjamin. Her eyes sparkled with admiration, and he wasn't sure if it was directed towards him or the flowers. Roses. They had been roses. And he would have bought them for her had he not been in the grasp of the serpent. He was being pulled away, away from his wife as she took their child in her arms and stared after him in terror. And the hand of another man rested on her shoulder. The judge. Judge Turpin had her in his claws. And he felt that it was his fault. <strong>That pious vulture of the law...</strong></em>
</p><hr/><p>        "And are you beautiful and pale with yellow hair, like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale The way I've dreamed you were Johanna..." Sweeney sawed at the wood he would need for the chair. Soon, he would have the judge in his shop again, and he wouldn't hesitate this time to slice his throat. No. He wouldn't take his time and risk the chance of him running. He worked hard into the night, setting up the gears and screws to the chair in order for it to move back and reveal the trap door. Mrs. Lovett, despite his hate for her, had indeed come up with a good plan. But he wouldn't tell her that. She wasn't the one he wanted. <em><strong>Then who do you want?</strong> No one.<strong> Iris Blackwater?</strong> No. <strong>Then why did you ask for her? </strong><strong>For company?</strong> To help me devise a plan.<strong> Right. </strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "You wanted me, Sweeney?" Iris asked when she walked into the shop. The barber turned to her and smiled softly, gesturing to the chair.</p><p>        "You had a good idea, Iris. It should work," he nodded in approval and Iris sat down on the chair by the door. She intended on bringing down the judge, and who better to have by her side than Sweeney Todd? He was a broken man, much like she was broken. They were similar, and she was glad to be helping him. But at the same time, she also wanted to help him. She wanted him to move past everything and find a way out of the prison that he felt he was still in. Much like her. After a bit of silence, she blurted out,</p><p>        "Why don't we go for a walk?" Sweeney looked at her oddly and pointed at himself,</p><p>        "Me? You want to go on a walk with me?" </p><p>        "Y-Yeah why not?" she shrunk a little in her chair, but regained her confidence when he just shrugged, tightening a bolt on the chair before standing up and wiping his hands on his pants.</p><p>        "We have a lot to figure out, Ms. Blackwater," he said softly, tilting his head and picking up a razor. He wasn't looking at it as lovingly as he usually would, so Iris tried again,</p><p>        "We can talk on the way." Sweeney glanced at her and rolled his eyes, sighing,</p><p>        "You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" </p><p>        "Nope," Iris perked up and he nodded and set his razor down, heading to the door and offering her his arm. She hesitated for a second and he seemed to notice.</p><p>        "I'm not going to bite you," she could have sworn she saw the tips of his lips twitch into somewhat of a smile and she laughed nervously before taking it and walking outside with him.</p><hr/><p>        They had been walking for a while, side-by-side, quietly. She wasn't worried, but she didn't like the silence as he walked her towards a park. She remembered when her mother had taken her to the park when she was young. All those years ago. It seemed like a dream almost. A dream that had watered away with each passing day. </p><p>        "Once buisiness picks up, the judge will no doubt come around again. And then it'll be over. All of it," he whispered, mostly to himself. Iris was peering down at the cracks in the sidewalk though, doing her best to avoid them like she used to when she was little. </p><p>        "He will. And what do you plan to do after that? Johanna will be with you again," Iris said, focusing on the bits of pavement. They were more cracked than she remembered and she didn't realize that Sweeney was watching her with large amusement. He refrained from laughing though as he responded quietly.</p><p>        "I plan to move on. Start over with my freedom. No more worrying. No more revenge," he said. Iris's eyes scanned the sidewalk for the cracks and she tripped, a hand wrapping around her waist and bringing her back up to face the barber. </p><p>"You are very clumsy," he chuckled softly. <em>Who is this man? Where is the serious barber I've known for the past week? Why is he smiling? That's not a Sweeney Todd smile...Is that...Benjamin Barker? </em>Iris straightened herself, his hand still around her and she blushed, thankful for the dusk that fell lightly around them. She reached a hand towards his face and moved a piece of hair from his eyes. Those dark dark eyes staring back at her with a gentle expression.</p><p>        "You're broken...like me Sweeney Todd. And I hope you find your freedom," she whispered, a shiver running down her spine. The tips of his lips twitched slightly and he nodded, his gaze roaming over her features. She wondered for a moment what it would have been like to meet Benjamin Barker. Perhaps they would have gotten along. But he wasn't Benjamin anymore. He was Sweeney. And she was sure that for whatever reason she was feeling so drawn to him, it was right. This was right.</p><p>        "Yes...and maybe you can share it with me," he mumbled quietly, glancing down at her lips. She ran a thumb over his cheek, thinking of how she had come to be in the moment. </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0021">Kiss him</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635026#workskin">Back away shyly</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. In His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney had seen Iris leave, and if it weren't for the baker holding him back, he would have gone after her. She had told him that they would just kill her too if she told anyone. Sweeney just nodded, though he hadn't really processed her words. When he did, he clenched his fists. <em>Iris won't tell a soul what we're doing. <strong>But what if she does?</strong> She won't. <strong>You don't want to kill her.</strong> Nonsense. I'll kill her if I need to.<strong> Ah, but will you? God knows you have a soft spot for the girl.</strong> I do not. <strong>Yes you do. And you won't kill her.</strong> I won't </em>hesitate<em> to kill her.<strong> No. She's going to come back and you're going to tell her how you feel.</strong> No. I feel </em>nothing<em> for her.<strong> But isn't that why you trusted her to leave? You saw her leave, and yet, you didn't stop her.</strong> Lovett was keeping me back.<strong> You could have pushed her away.</strong> I would have gone after her. What if she </em>does<em> tell someone.<strong> Then you'll put a blade to her neck, right?</strong> Yes. Yes. That is what I'll do.<strong> Right. Because that's what you'll have to do.</strong></em></p><p>        "I'll get ready," Sweeney whispered to Lovett as he made his way up to the shop upstairs. He would have to get to work soon so that they could begin the following day. All he needed was a chair with a trap door.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>        Sweeney...no. Benjamin. Benjamin Barker. That was once his name. He was walking through the flower market, pushing his daughter in the stroller with Lucy at his side. She smiled at him. A smile that sent a strange warmth through him as he stared into those bright green eyes. Beautiful. She was more than beautiful. He had always wondered how he had been so lucky to marry such a woman. She was strong and adventurous. Something he could never be. He could never understand how she could stand on the edge of a cliff, looking down as the ocean's waves crashed below or how she somehow managed to approach a horse and climb onto it's back without hesitation. She was his, and his only.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        He was unaware of the figure that lurked in the shadows that day though. And his little serpent at his side, slithering behind him with every step he took. Closer and closer to the couple and their baby. Lucy picked up a bundle of flowers and grinned at Benjamin. Her eyes sparkled with admiration, and he wasn't sure if it was directed towards him or the flowers. Roses. They had been roses. And he would have bought them for her had he not been in the grasp of the serpent. He was being pulled away, away from his wife as she took their child in her arms and stared after him in terror. And the hand of another man rested on her shoulder. The judge. Judge Turpin had her in his claws. And he felt that it was his fault. <strong>That pious vulture of the law...</strong></em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris wasn't sure Sweeney had heard her when she walked into his shop, feeling guilty for going to someone for help. Now, as she saw the an gazing longingly out the window, her heart felt torn in two. Part of her wanted to run, and the other part of her wanted to go to him. To change him. Or at least try. He was intending to kill innocent people just to get to the judge. What if there was an easier way? What if he didn't need to murder people?</p><p>        "Sweeney?" she whispered behind him, making him spin around to face her.</p><p>        "Did you tell anyone?!" he stared at her with wide eyes, and she could tell he had been thinking about this before she walked in. Her hands shook as she chewed on her bottom lip. </p><p>        "I wanted to...but I didn't..." she only partly told the truth. It wasn't as if the beggar woman was her best option. Besides, she had changed her mind and decided to go to him instead. Maybe to convince him. She wasn't so sure anymore. He tensed at her words and nodded stiffly,</p><p>        "Good." He drew in a deep breath and went to cleaning his razor. <em>That was it? </em>He had finished setting up the chair. Now all he needed was customers, and she knew he would get them soon enough. She had to get him out of there. Before she could stop herself, she linked her arm around his carefully. He froze, glancing down at her with a quirked brow, but he didn't move away. She saw something soften in his face and she smiled,</p><p>        "Can we take a walk, Sweeney?"</p><p>        "Where?" he turned to her fully now and set down his razor. She withdrew her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,</p><p>        "Maybe the park? I-I thought it would be nice to visit some old memories..." Iris was talking about her mother and her, but Sweeney seemed to take it another way.</p><p>        "I don't like remembering. The past is in the past, deary. The sooner you realize that, the better you'll be now," he scoffed and went to pick his razor up. Iris took his hand in hers though and frowned,</p><p>        "Please?"</p><p>        "Fine. Lead the way."</p><hr/><p>        They had been walking for a while, side-by-side, quietly. She wasn't worried, but she didn't like the silence as she walked him towards the park. She remembered when her mother had taken her to the park when she was young. All those years ago. It seemed like a dream almost. A dream that had watered away with each passing day. </p><p>        "I used to come here with Lucy..." he whispered, mostly to himself. <em>So much for not visiting old memories. </em>Iris thought to herself as she tried to avoid the cracks. She used to play that game all the time when she was younger. Her eyes scanned the sidewalk for the cracks and she tripped, a hand wrapping around her waist and bringing her back up to face the barber. </p><p>"You are very clumsy," he chuckled softly. <em>Who is this man? Where is the serious barber I've known for the past week? Why is he smiling? That's not a Sweeney Todd smile...Is that...Benjamin Barker? </em>Iris straightened herself, his hand still around her and she blushed, thankful for the dusk that fell lightly around them. She reached a hand towards his face and moved a piece of hair from his eyes. Those dark dark eyes staring back at her with a gentle expression.</p><p>        "You're broken...like me Sweeney Todd," she whispered, a shiver running down her spine. The tips of his lips twitched slightly and he nodded, his gaze roaming over her features. She wondered for a moment what it would have been like to meet Benjamin Barker. Perhaps they would have gotten along. But he wasn't Benjamin anymore. He was Sweeney. And she was sure that for whatever reason she was feeling so drawn to him, it was right. This was right.</p><p>        "You're something else, Iris Blackwater," he mumbled quietly, glancing down at her lips. She ran a thumb over his cheek and smiled.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0021">Kiss him</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635026#workskin">Back away shyly</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Kiss Him</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris pressed her lips to his gently, as though she felt he would break apart. But he didn't. He stiffened ever so slightly, keeping his arm around her as she slowly brought her hands through his hair. He deepened the kiss after a moment, and she sighed against his lips. Never had she thought she would kiss the barber of Fleet Street. Never had she thought it would be so passionate. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, drawing in a steady and shaky breath,        </p><p>        "I-I can't..." </p><p>        "Can't what?" Iris was in a bit of a daze, coming back to her senses as he removed his arms from her and blinked. He was shaking his head, looking very frightened as he looked around.</p><p>        "Lucy," he whispered to himself, and Iris's stomach dropped. <em>Shit. Of course. His wife! He probably hasn't kissed another woman since Lucy! </em></p><p>        "I'm s-sorry, Sweeney. It was stupid. I never should have-" he put a hand up to stop her and frowned.</p><p>        "Don't be foolish. It was my fault. It's just..." Sweeney trailed off, lowering his head and fiddling with his hands.</p><p>        "It's been fifteen years," Iris finished, smiling sadly. He stared at her in shock, as if he was surprised she knew. He nodded and looked off towards Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. <em>I'm glad we're far enough so she can't see us. She'd have my head if she knew! What was I thinking?! Kissing a man I only knew for a week?! And what's worse! He's about to make people out of pies! He's about to murder innocent people! For one man! Judge Turpin...the man who deserves to die. The man who put an innocent woman on the gallows and hung her until she was limp. Jesus. Why do things have to be the way they are? But there's something else. Something I feel like I'm missing. <strong>You're falling for Sweeney Todd. Or is it Benjamin Barker? </strong>No. It was a mistake. It'll never happen again. <strong>Perhaps.</strong></em></p><p>        "Let's pretend that never happened," Sweeney brought her back to the world around her and she licked her lips nervously, his taste still lingering on her mouth. </p><p>        "Okay," she murmured softly, taking his arm that he held out as they headed back to the shop. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <strong><em>You kissed her. </em></strong><em>Yes.<strong> You enjoyed the kiss. </strong>No. <strong>You remembered Lucy. </strong>Yes.<strong> But something's telling you Iris Blackwater may be different. May be like Lucy.</strong> No one is like Lucy.<strong> You kissed her.</strong> It was a mistake. It never happened.<strong> You can't hide it for long Sweeney Todd. Sooner or later you'll have to admit it.</strong> Admit what?<strong> Don't play dumb. You have feelings for the woman. </strong>I don't know what you mean. <strong>You </strong></em><strong>kissed<em> her. </em></strong><em>She kissed me first. <strong>Yes, and then you kissed her back. </strong>It. Was. A. Mistake! <strong>But you don't really think that. There's still room in your heart for her. </strong>No. No one can replace Lucy.<strong> She won't. You shouldn't be alone anymore.</strong> Who cares if I'm alone.<strong> Ask the woman next to you.</strong></em></p><p>        "It's not fair, you know," Iris whispered. For a moment, Sweeney wasn't sure if she was even talking to him, but when he looked at her, and those aqua-green eyes stared back, he frowned in confusion.</p><p>        "What isn't?" He glanced down at her lips. <em>No. I'm not kissing her again.</em><strong><em> Remember how soft her lips were against yours? </em></strong><em>How could she kiss a man like me?<strong> Maybe this is your second chance.</strong> That's not it. It can't be it.<strong> But can't it?</strong></em></p><p>        "Killing all those people to get to one man," Iris muttered under her breath, as if she was afraid to speak loud enough for him to hear. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at her, his expression softening. What was it about this woman that made him feel so weak? So...exposed?</p><p>        "I have to. It's the only way," he spoke deeply, emitting a growl from his throat. She flinched back, but kept her chin up as she shook her head sternly.</p><p>        "No. It's not, Sweeney," she took his hand in hers, making him tense. He narrowed his gaze at her, taking in all her features. Blonde hair. Just like her. Her eyes were more green than blue, but he could still see Lucy through them. And her skin, pale and soft like a flower's petal.</p><p>        "Yes. It is," he argued back, guilt tugging him back. <em>Now she's trying to turn me around? What is it with this woman?<strong> She doesn't want to see you get hurt, isn't it obvious?</strong> </em></p><p>        "Sweeney," Iris drew in a deep breath and tried to search for him in his eyes. For some reason, Sweeney felt drawn to her again. Not like the kiss had drawn him. It was something deeper. Something he hadn't felt in years.</p><p>        "We can get to the judge without <em>killing</em> people. We can get Johanna back too...I know we can," she continued. Sweeney looked away from her, his lips curling into a sneer. He couldn't listen to her. He couldn't! He had already made up his mind, and she wasn't going to change it. </p><p>        "Please," she whispered, tears lining her cheeks. </p><p>        "Why do you care?" He snapped all of a sudden, throwing her off. She blinked once. Twice. He shook his head and brushed past her, heading to the shop himself. He wasn't having anymore to do with this. First she showed up asking for work. Then she kissed him. Then she pretended like she actually <em>cared</em> about him? It didn't make sense! Maybe Mrs. Lovett was right. Maybe she did need to go. No. Sweeney made his way up the stairs, not even glancing at Mrs. Lovett when she approached him. <em>Maybe I just need to change.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        She watched as he stormed away, the night swallowing him whole as he ascended the steps. <em>Why do I care? Why do I care about you? Do I care about you? Is that what it is? Have I finally lost my mind and decided to team up with a soon-to-be murderer? Mrs. Lovett put that idea into his head. Not him. He wouldn't have done it had it not been for her God damn suggestion. The chair is done. Soon, he'll have customers. What am I supposed to do now?</em> Iris wiped the tears from her face and clenched her fists at her sides, trying to contain her emotions as she turned and headed back towards the park.</p><p>        She had kissed the man. She had kissed Sweeney Todd. <em>It never happened. It meant nothing.<strong> But it did.</strong></em> The little voice whispered back to her. Iris bumped into something solid and stumbled back, looking into the blue eyes of the beggar she had seen earlier. She coughed and narrowed her gaze at Iris, then, realizing who it was, smiled instead.</p><p>        "Find what you were lookin' for?" she whispered, tilting her head. Iris wasn't sure what made her do it, but before she knew it, she was hugging the woman before her, choking on a sob as the beggar surprising wrapped an arm around her. She rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her cries.</p><p>        "There there. What's the matter?" the beggar asked, and Iris pulled away, feeling stupid for embracing this woman she didn't even know. But she didn't seem bothered by it and Iris sat down on the curb of the sidewalk.</p><p>        "I've made a mistake comin' here," she mumbled, removing her father's Will from her pocket. She ran a finger over the words and sighed, shaking her head. Why had she come here? What was the point of finding out some hidden secret when her father was already dead? She had no one. And now she had kissed the man she felt a strange connection with.</p><p>        "Iris" the beggar woman whispered. Iris blinked. She had forgotten she had said she knew her. <em>From where?</em></p><p>        "How do you know my name?" Iris didn't mean to snap, but the beggar only smiled softly and took her hand in hers. Confused, Iris waited for her to speak, and after what felt like a century, she finally did,</p><p>        "I think you're my sister."</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635062#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Back Away Shyly</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris drew in a sharp breath and pulled away, Sweeney looking at her in confusion before he came to his senses and cleared his throat. </p><p>        "We should be gettin' back," she lowered her head, hair falling into her face. Before she moved it, Sweeney reached out and tucked it behind her ear, nodding and offering her his arm. She took it shyly and they walked towards the building in the distance. <em>I wonder what Mrs. Lovett will think when she sees the two of us.</em> Iris almost grinned at the thought. She really hated that woman. And then she thought about the moment she just had with Sweeney. She had been so close to kissing him. And if she hadn't come to her senses, she probably would have.<em> What is happening with you? </em>She asked herself. <em>Why do you feel so attached to this man? This...soon-to-be murderer? <strong>This is your second chance. Another life. </strong>No how could it be? How could a man like him fall for me? <strong>You're broken. He's broken. You have more in common than you realize.</strong> But how could that make him drawn to me?<strong> He's never met anyone like you.</strong></em></p><p>        "It's not fair you know," she whispered. She wasn't sure what made her speak up. perhaps it was because it was so quiet and she felt the need to break the silence. Perhaps it was because it had been on her mind since they had left the shop. Sweeney looked down at her with a brow raised,</p><p>        "Killing all those people to get to one man," Iris muttered under her breath, as if she was afraid to speak loud enough for him to hear. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at her, his expression softening. Her insides fluttered under his stare and she licked her lips subconsciously. </p><p>        "I have to. It's the only way," he spoke deeply, emitting a growl from his throat. She flinched back, but kept her chin up as she shook her head sternly. <em>How can he say that? He has a choice! He just can't see it through Mrs. Lovett's words. It was all her fault. He wouldn't have gone through with the stupid plan if she hadn't kept her mouth shut. Now he's going to suffer for it! I can't see him suffer.</em></p><p>         "No. It's not, Sweeney," she took his hand in hers, making him tense. She carefully ran a thumb over his knuckles. He was so pale. His hair a charcoal black, and the streak of white shimmering in the moonlight. His eyes bore into hers. They looked soulless, but she felt that she could see right through them. He wasn't just Sweeney Todd. He was also Benjamin Barker. She just wasn't sure how to get him out. She felt like she knew this man like the back of her hand, but he was also closed, hidden beneath his skin.</p><p>        "Yes. It is," he argued back, his tone cutting Iris like a knife.</p><p>           "Sweeney," Iris drew in a deep breath and tried to search for him in his eyes. There was something there. Something that would tell him to change his mind. Something that would bring him back to his real self. Where was he? Why couldn't he show himself? He was buried so deep.</p><p>        "We can get to the judge without <em>killing</em> people. We can get Johanna back too...I know we can," she continued. Sweeney looked away from her, his lips curling into a sneer.</p><p>        "Please," she whispered, tears lining her cheeks. <em>Why am I crying? He can take care of himself. Why do you need to be there</em></p><p>        "Why do you care?" He snapped all of a sudden, throwing her off. She blinked once. Twice. He shook his head and brushed past her, heading to the shop himself. It wasn't her call. She knew that. But she couldn't help but feel like she could change him. She could make him Benjamin Barker again.</p><hr/><p>        She watched as he stormed away, the night swallowing him whole as he ascended the steps. <em>Why do I care? Why do I care about you? Do I care about you? Is that what it is? Have I finally lost my mind and decided to team up with a soon-to-be murderer? Mrs. Lovett put that idea into his head. Not him. He wouldn't have done it had it not been for her God damn suggestion. The chair is done. Soon, he'll have customers. What am I supposed to do now?</em> Iris wiped the tears from her face and clenched her fists at her sides, trying to contain her emotions as she turned and headed back towards the park.</p><p>         Iris bumped into something solid and stumbled back, looking into the blue eyes of the beggar she had seen earlier. She coughed and narrowed her gaze at Iris, then, realizing who it was, smiled instead.</p><p>        "Find what you were lookin' for?" she whispered, tilting her head. Iris wasn't sure what made her do it, but before she knew it, she was hugging the woman before her, choking on a sob as the beggar surprising wrapped an arm around her. She rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her cries.</p><p>        "There there. What's the matter?" the beggar asked, and Iris pulled away, feeling stupid for embracing this woman she didn't even know. But she didn't seem bothered by it and Iris sat down on the curb of the sidewalk.</p><p>        "I've made a mistake comin' here," she mumbled, removing her father's Will from her pocket. She ran a finger over the words and sighed, shaking her head. Why had she come here? What was the point of finding out some hidden secret when her father was already dead? She had no one. </p><p>        "Iris" the beggar woman whispered. Iris blinked. She had forgotten she had said she knew her. <em>From where?</em></p><p>        "How do you know my name?" Iris didn't mean to snap, but the beggar only smiled softly and took her hand in hers. Confused, Iris waited for her to speak, and after what felt like a century, she finally did,</p><p>        "I think you're my sister."</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635062#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. London Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris almost lost her footing as she sat back down, breathing heavily as she tried to figure it all out. How was it possible? How could she have a sister? How had nobody told her? She had been with her mother for years, not having known her father. Had this beggar woman, if she was who she said she was, been staying with him until her mother died? If so, why had she come to London? Did she know her-<em>their-</em> mother lived in London? </p><p>        "H-How?" Iris stuttered, trying to grasp it all, but she couldn't have been more in the dark about everything. Her mother and father had kept this from her? Surely there had to be some mistake!<em> <strong>But she knows your name.</strong> Anyone could have told her my name! This woman has clearly lost her mind!<strong> The Will. Your father's Will. </strong></em>Iris scanned over the words over and over again, still not quite understanding what they meant. <em>When the London bell tolls, and the time is near, a golden shimmer and blue orbs will appear. Find the gem and keep it close, once revealed, all will be known.</em> Just as she was reading the last word, Big Ben's bell rang out, making her jump. <em>Jesus. What the hell?!</em></p><p>        "I never knew my mother....So I suppose you didn't know your father for at least twenty or so years?" the beggar woman sat beside her, the light seeming to fill her cheeks as the color rose in her skin. She seemed more alive than before, trying her hardest to make Iris understand. She only nodded and stared into the eyes of the beggar woman. <em>A golden shimmer.</em> Her yellow hair was tangled and full of dirt, but it still held a straw-like color to it. Much like Iris's. </p><p>        The air around them was cold and blistering, but Iris didn't feel it. She only felt the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach as she slowly put the pieces together. </p><p>        "I left my father when I was twenty-five. I came to London when he told me I had a mother here. But...I found somethin' else instead and started a life," tears streamed down the woman's cheeks as she rocked back and forth. With every moment that passed, she was back in the past, living in the time when she wasn't a beggar. But what had made her a beggar? Something must have happened to her. Iris felt the lump in her throat at her words and she frowned, taking the woman's hand in her own as she sighed softly,</p><p>        "This is unbelievable. I-I moved in with my father when I was thirty...after...my mother died. She was hung ten years ago. That would explain why I never met you....You came to London when I was here...but...what happened?"</p><p>        "It's difficult to remember....He was beautiful. I loved him so much. And...he was taken from me...." the beggar hung her head in sadness and Iris blinked. <em>Taken?</em> This all felt so familiar, like she was stepping into a room she hadn't walked into in years. Iris leaned over and stared into the woman's eyes before her. <em>Blue orbs will appear.</em></p><p>        "What's your name?" Iris whispered, almost afraid to speak too loud in case she broke the fragile woman. She smiled softly and shook her head.</p><p>        "I don't remember. It's been at least fifteen years since anyone's said my name..." <em>Fifteen years.</em> Iris had tears in her eyes as she reached out to touch the face of the beggar woman, blue eyes boring into hers. She knew this woman. How had she been hidden for so long? Right under their noses? Mrs. Lovett had told them she had died. Yet here she was. In the blood and flesh before her. She hugged the woman tightly. <em>Find the gem and keep it close...</em></p><p>        "Lucy Barker," Iris said quietly.<em> Once revealed, all will be known.</em></p><p><strong><span class="u">*If you chose to go to the judge alone for 8th chapter:</span></strong> <a href="#section0024">Next Chapter</a></p><p><strong><span class="u">*If you chose to stay and help for 8th chapter:</span></strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635131#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p><p><strong><span class="u">*If you chose to tell someone for 8th chapter:</span></strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635131#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Like a Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>You can't keep doin' this to me. <strong>I'm not doin' anything. I'm only in your head.</strong> I'm not Benjamin Barker anymore. Leave me alone. <strong>I'm the only humane part of you that's left. You would fall without me. </strong>No. I wouldn't. <strong>There's no need to argue about it. It's a statement. Benjamin Barker is still a part of you. </strong>Never again. <strong>Just because Lucy is gone, doesn't mean you have to be too.</strong> That's exactly what it means. I died with her. <strong>And what about Iris?</strong> What about her?<strong> You shouldn't have snapped at her. She was only trying to help. </strong>What do you know? She had no right to stand up to me actions. <strong>She did though. Admit it. You're falling for her.</strong></em></p><p>        Sweeney growled under his breath and looked out the window into the night. The moon shone through the thick clouds that were heavy with rain and looked around. He didn't see the figure he thought he would see. Instead, he saw his reflection. A small candle flickered in it too. The one resting on the window sill beside him. It flickered, it's shadows dancing on the wall. <em><strong>Beautiful. She was beautiful.</strong> Yes. She was. </em><strong><em>Iris is also beautiful.</em></strong></p><p>        The barber pushed the woman from his mind and focused back on his razor, the blade glinting back at him as if saying, <em>'Hello again. When does the next victim come in?'</em> Mrs. Lovett had checked up on him twice now, leaving him a tray of food that he didn't dare touch. She had made the first meat pie from the man he killed not a half hour ago. Blood had splattered on his face and clothes. He had only been picturing the judge as his razor slid across the flesh of the innocent priest. <em>Not everyone is innocent</em>, he had told himself, trying to make it easier on himself. His thoughts strayed back to Iris and he glanced at the door. <em><strong>She's not comin' to you. You have to go to her.</strong> What makes you think I'm looking for Iris?<strong> I know you. You've only known her for a week and now she's got you wound around her finger.</strong> I'm not weak. I won't fall for her. <strong>You already have.</strong></em></p><p>        "Iris Blackwater," he whispered her name, loving the way it slipped off his tongue, like honey and silk. <em>What is she doin' to me?</em> Sweeney jumped slightly when the baker appeared at his side. He had a very strong urge to turn and slit her throat as well, but he controlled himself and forced himself to listen. Listen for what? News of Iris? She had been gone for hours, and he didn't like the idea of her out by herself. <em>She can take care of herself, God dammit Sweeney!</em> Still, he found himself looking out the window every few minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.</p><p>        "You're far away. Where are ya, dear?" Mrs. Lovett purred in his ear. He grunted in response, running the rag along his razor lovingly. He remembered holding Iris close, their lips mere inches from each other. Her arms around his neck and the heat her body let go when he pressed against her. </p><p>        "Go away," he grumbled to the woman, sitting down in the chair. The chair that would soon drop more and more people down to the basement with a single push of the pedal. So clever, it was dangerous. He looked over at his daughter who was sleeping on his bed at the end of the room. Her cheeks soft and pale. A frown contorted on her little face, suggesting she was having a nightmare. Mrs. Lovett sighed heavily, grabbed the tray of untouched food, and left him.</p><p>        Sweeney walked towards Johanna, kneeling down and brushing a thumb over her cheek. She whimpered quietly, tears streaking down her face. <em>She's probably dreaming of the judge. <strong>You should wake her.</strong> No. </em>He hesitated before shaking his head and carefully tapping her shoulder. He couldn't bare to imagine what that man had done to her and what was happening behind her closed eyes. After a moment, bright blue eyes peaked up at him and she sat up abruptly, looking around and panting heavily.</p><p>        "You're alright, Johanna," he said gently, putting out a hand to calm her. She stared at him, blinked, and rubbed her eyes, seeming to realize the water that pooled there. She pulled her knees to her chest and frowned,</p><p>        "I'm sorry, Mr. Todd. I-I was havin' a bad dream..." she fiddled with her thumbs and sniffled quietly. His heart went out to her and he smiled, taking her trembling hand in his own and covering it with his other hand. She flinched slightly, but probably only due to how cold he was. He was always cold. It was if all his warmth had been taken away fifteen years ago. </p><p>        "Where's Ms. Blackwater?" Johanna asked, tilting her head at the peculiar man. He wanted so badly to tell her everything, from start to finish. To explain why he wasn't there to protect her from that pious vulture. And how her mother had poisoned herself after the man put his hands on her, throwing her out into the streets of London once he had his baby girl. But that would have to wait until morning. She needed her rest. Sweeney shrugged, not liking the mention of the woman. The woman who had returned his daughter.</p><p>        "Not sure," he mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't seem to mind, but she was most likely wondering why he was treating her in such a delicate way. After living with such horrid men, it was expected. <em>Anthony. He's been visiting her every day or so. I wonder where he is.<strong> What does it matter? She's here. With you now.</strong></em></p><p>        "I like her," Johanna smiled to herself and Sweeney's stomach dropped. He wasn't sure why the heat rose to his face at her words, but the feeling was familiar. Too familiar. He only nodded and got to his feet,</p><p>        "I like her too."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0026">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Like a Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>You can't keep doin' this to me. <strong>I'm not doin' anything. I'm only in your head.</strong> I'm not Benjamin Barker anymore. Leave me alone. <strong>I'm the only humane part of you that's left. You would fall without me. </strong>No. I wouldn't. <strong>There's no need to argue about it. It's a statement. Benjamin Barker is still a part of you. </strong>Never again. <strong>Just because Lucy is gone, doesn't mean you have to be too.</strong> That's exactly what it means. I died with her. <strong>And what about Iris?</strong> What about her?<strong> You shouldn't have snapped at her. She was only trying to help. </strong>What do you know? She had no right to stand up to me actions. <strong>She did though. Admit it. You're falling for her.</strong></em></p><p>        Sweeney growled under his breath and looked out the window into the night. The moon shone through the thick clouds that were heavy with rain and looked around. He didn't see the figure he thought he would see. Instead, he saw his reflection. A small candle flickered in it too. The one resting on the window sill beside him. It flickered, it's shadows dancing on the wall. <em><strong>Beautiful. She was beautiful.</strong> Yes. She was. </em><strong><em>Iris is also beautiful.</em></strong></p><p>        The barber pushed the woman from his mind and focused back on his razor, the blade glinting back at him as if saying, <em>'Hello again. When does the next victim come in?'</em> Mrs. Lovett had checked up on him twice now, leaving him a tray of food that he didn't dare touch. She had made the first meat pie from the man he killed not a half hour ago. Blood had splattered on his face and clothes. He had only been picturing the judge as his razor slid across the flesh of the innocent priest. <em>Not everyone is innocent</em>, he had told himself, trying to make it easier on himself. His thoughts strayed back to Iris and he glanced at the door. <em><strong>She's not comin' to you. You have to go to her.</strong> What makes you think I'm looking for Iris?<strong> I know you. You've only known her for a week and now she's got you wound around her finger.</strong> I'm not weak. I won't fall for her. <strong>You already have.</strong></em></p><p>        "Iris Blackwater," he whispered her name, loving the way it slipped off his tongue, like honey and silk. <em>What is she doin' to me?</em> Sweeney jumped slightly when the baker appeared at his side. He had a very strong urge to turn and slit her throat as well, but he controlled himself and forced himself to listen. Listen for what? News of Iris? She had been gone for hours, and he didn't like the idea of her out by herself. <em>She can take care of herself, God dammit Sweeney!</em> Still, he found himself looking out the window every few minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.</p><p>        "You're far away. Where are ya, dear?" Mrs. Lovett purred in his ear. He grunted in response, running the rag along his razor lovingly. He remembered holding Iris close, their lips mere inches from each other. Her arms around his neck and the heat her body let go when he pressed against her. </p><p>        "Go away," he grumbled to the woman, sitting down in the chair. The chair that would soon drop more and more people down to the basement with a single push of the pedal. So clever, it was dangerous.</p><p>        "You're thinkin' about her, ain't ya?" Mrs. Lovett drawled, running her hands up his back, coming down to wrap around his waist. He tensed at her words and her touch. If she hadn't been helping to get the judge, he would have already killed her. He unwrapped her hands and moved to the window. Still nothing but darkness. </p><p>        "She's gotten into your head," the baker went on. Sweeney could hear the smirk in her voice, and as he spun around with anger in his eyes, he saw that he was right.</p><p>        "Forget about her, Mr. T. You got me. Ain't that enough?" she drawled, stepping closer to him and reaching out towards his face. He gripped her wrist and bared his teeth at her,</p><p>        "Go. Away." Mrs. Lovett stuck out her bottom lip and grabbed the ray of untouched food. </p><p>        "Alright then. I'll be waitin' for more...<em>supplies</em>," she chuckled and headed downstairs. <em>Why does she always act as if she's not afraid of me? I'm not a good man. <strong>You are in someone else's eyes. </strong>Who? Who could possibly believe I'm not the Devil himself? <strong>Iris Blackwater.</strong></em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0026">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Right Thing to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </b>
</p><p>        Iris knew she had to do <em>something.</em> She couldn't just leave Lucy here alone. She was her sister! She had a sister! It all made sense to her now! How could she have been so blind?! She had been lost, just like her. Iris told Lucy about their father and showed her the Will. Lucy ran a finger along his words, tears trickling from her face. Her mind was slowly falling apart with each day that passed. There had to be a way to save it. But then again...fifteen years? Fifteen years of hoping and not talking to anyone? Her memory slowly fading away. Did she know her husband was here? Iris's stomach dropped. How could she tell her what he was planning to do? Killing innocent people just to get to the judge. What would she say? How would <em>he</em> react when a beggar woman came into his shop with her? He was already upset with her. She had to protect her. But...she also wanted to bring her back to Sweeney. To reunite him with his family. She had to figure this out.</p><p>        "You need a place to stay," Iris spoke after quite some time. Lucy tilted her head and blinked,</p><p>        "It's been so long since I-"</p><p>        "I know," Iris nodded, "I know. Right now...I need to think of something to do." This was going to be difficult either way. If she brought her to Sweeney, who knows what would happen? If she snuck her into the shop and kept her hidden? Well, that would surely be risky. Especially with Mrs. Lovett, the baker who already hated her guts. And then there was the option of just having her lay low in the streets for a while until things got better. <em>If things get better, you mean. <b>Yes. If things get better.</b> Something else is holding you back. Sweeney Todd. You're falling for the man, and now you're standing before his wife from fifteen years ago. </em>And<em> your sister. <b>I'm not falling for him! I just want him to be happy.</b> What if he' happy with you? Have you even considered that?<b> No. Because he wouldn't. That's a foolish thought. I'm not foolish. </b>You have been in the last few hours. <b>Shut up. I've made me decision.</b></em></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </b>
</p><p><span class="u"><b>*Bring Lucy to Sweeney</b></span> <span class="u"><b>(*If you chose to go after the judge alone for 8th chapter):</b></span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635659#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p><p><span class="u"><b>*Bring Lucy to Sweeney</b></span> <span class="u"><b>(*If you didn't go after judge alone for 8th chapter):</b></span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635695#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p><p><span class="u"><b>*Hide Lucy:</b></span> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635707#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p><p><span class="u"> <b>*Lay Low:</b> </span>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68635767#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Right Thing to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>Bring Lucy to Sweeney (If you chose to go after the judge alone)</em> </b>
</p><p>        Iris clenched her fists and nodded to herself. <em>The right thing to do. This is the right thing to do. <b>But Sweeney...</b> I've made up my mind. I'm taking her to him. </em></p><p>        "Lucy, come on. I want you to meet someone," Iris knelt down and offered her sister a hand, which she took after a moment of hesitation. They walked down the quiet street of London until they arrived at the shop. A shadow lurked in the window above, seeming to watch the two of them appear. <em>Here goes nothing.</em></p><p>        "What is <em>she</em> doin' here?! Ms. Blackwater, do I need to remind you that we don't allow <em>beggars</em> inside?" Mrs. Lovett emerged from nowhere, glaring at the two of them with her hands set on her hips. <em>Not good. Not good at all. What were you thinking? She's going to ruin my plan!</em> Iris held herself high, puffing out her chest so as to come across as collected and not intimidated by the baker who was already focusing on stuffing people into pies. A shiver ran down Iris's spine and she cleared her throat,</p><p>        "I do remember, Mrs. Lovett. Need I remind you that I don't <em>have</em> to listen to you?" Iris brushed past her, squeezing Lucy's hand reassuringly. They started up the steps, one at a time, slow and steady. <em>No turning back. No turning back. The right thing to do. This is it.</em></p><p>        "Ms. Blackwater? What is the meaning of this?" Sweeney opened the door when they appeared on the last step and Iris froze, holding Lucy close. <em>What if this was the wrong thing to do? What if Sweeney doesn't believe it? Shit, I couldn't even believe it. What is it going to take for him to realize...?</em></p><p>        "Sweeney. You need to listen to me, okay? Promise you'll listen?" Iris carefully removed her hand from Lucy's and reached out to Sweeney, who tilted his head ever so slightly and scrutinized the woman at her side. She slowly linked her hand with his and he tensed at the touch, but remained still. Johanna was perched on the edge of Sweeney's bed, rubbing her eyes and looking at the scene unfold before her. <em>Shit. Shit shit shit. Did he tell her who he was? Or was she going to have to do that too?!</em></p><p>        "Does she know?" Iris whispered softly, nudging her head towards Johanna softly. Sweeney shook his head and Iris drew in a steady breath. <em>Nope still shaking. God, who knew reuniting a family was going to be so hard?</em></p><p>        "Benjamin," Lucy's voice made Iris jump. She didn't know she was going to speak. Sweeney bared his teeth and pointed a threatening finger towards Lucy, Iris quickly holding out a protective arm in front of her. <em>Hell no. This is also my sister. If he's going to lash out, he'll have to go through me.</em> Lucy frowned and shook her head, a shaking hand raising to his face. He flinched, but didn't move, not understanding what the hell was going on.</p><p>        "Fifteen years has changed you," she said quietly, tears shining in her eyes. Iris waited a moment before allowing her sister to step closer. Sweeney glanced at Iris and then focused back on the woman in front of his, trying to figure it out. But how could he? Lovett had told him she was dead. That she had poisoned herself. His eyes were glazed over, covering the truth that stood right before him. Then it happened. The fogginess in his eyes were gone and he trembled, lifting a hand and stumbling back in horror. </p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </b>
</p><p><em>        It can't be possible. It </em>isn't<em> possible. She's not really here. It's just my imagination. My cruel tortured imagination. Twisted and evil. That's what I am. How could she be standing here? Right before me? Iris and Lucy. Lucy. Lucy isn't here. The baker said she was dead! That she killed herself because I failed to get back in time. It's my fault. And now I'm paying for it. Dead dead dead. Just like me. Dead. </em></p><p>        "Mr. Todd? W-What's the matter?" Johanna stuttered, getting to her feet and frowning. Sweeney stopped her from coming any closer with a hand held up to her, and she stopped, looking to Iris for help. Lucy stared at Sweeney. Sweeney Todd. The man he had become in her absence. Benjamin Barker was dead, just like her. He couldn't go back to her. How could he? How could he love the monster he was becoming? The monster he had become in those fifteen years of suffering? <b><em>You love her. Iris brought her to you, just like she brought Johanna back to you. What does the judge matter anymore? You're safe and together again. After all these years. </em></b><em>It can't be. I've fallen without her, and now here she stands before me. How can I go back? Everything has changed. <b>You've fallen for someone else. </b>That's not it! I love Lucy and I always will! <b>But things have changed. You're not Benjamin Barker anymore. He loved Lucy. Sweeney Todd has fallen for Iris Blackwater. </b>Iris Blackwater. The one who brought my family back together.</em></p><p>        "Mrs. Lovett said..." Sweeney trailed off and felt as if he had been stabbed a hundred times. Iris shook her head sadly and approached him slowly. He didn't move.</p><p>        "She lied, Sweeney. It's Lucy," Iris whispered. Sweeney bared his teeth and removed his razor from his pocket, pointing right at Iris, who stopped and frowned at him. <em><b>You won't hurt her.</b> She needs to believe I will.<b> But you won't. You can't accept who stands right before you. Don't let her see who you've become. </b></em></p><p>        "She's been here this entire time, Sweeney. Please. There's no need for this anymore," a tear slipped along Iris's cheek and Sweeney had the sudden urge to reach out and swipe it away, but he didn't. Instead he stared at the woman he once loved. That he <em>still</em> loved. Lucy Barker. Sweeney Todd. What had he become?</p><p>        "Benjamin. It's over. We can be together again..." Lucy took a step forward and Sweeney's breath hitched, heart thumping wildly against his chest. </p><p>        "No. H-How are you here?! Where have you been?! I came! I came and everything was shit! And then I...I..." Sweeney blanked out and looked from Lucy, to Johanna, to Iris. <em>How has it come to this?</em> <b><em>Say it. Admit it. You can't go back. You thought it would all be normal again, but you were wrong. It's different now. Sweeney Todd murdered Benjamin Barker, and there's no bringing him back.</em></b> <b><em>She loved Benjamin. She won't love Sweeney Todd.</em></b></p><p>        "Why Iris? How can you hurt me like this?" Sweeney asked, pleading with his eyes to return her to the shadows in which she lurked for fifteen years. She was a beggar woman now. Lucy was buried deep down. But as he scanned the features of the dirty woman, he realized that she was still Lucy. She was broken, like him. Like Iris Blackwater. Like his daughter Johanna, who still had no clue that both of her parents were standing before her, alive and crumbling like cracked ruins.</p><p>        "Sweeney I-I didn't know how you would react and I...I thought since I brought Johanna, you would want to see Lucy again....And I...I know this is going to sound crazy...but she's my sister. Family. I couldn't just leave her," Iris was rocking back and forth as she watched him, his eyes widening with understanding. But anger boiled inside him and he shook his head,</p><p>        "I can't go back. Benjamin Barker is dead! I am Sweeney Todd now! He cannot love...he cannot return....He thought he could...but he was wrong....The judge must pay for what he did. Lucy...please forgive me." Sweeney was on his hands and knees now, face towards the ground in shame as the beggar stood above him, looking at him through sad eyes. <em>Broken. What have I become?</em></p><p>        "Oh Benjamin....I've dreamed of the day where we'd meet again....but never did I think it would be this way," Lucy lowered herself to his level and she stroked his hair, fingers tracing his curls and peculiar white stripe. He slowly raised his head to hers and fear filled his face. <em>How can she touch me like this? How can she still love me? It feels as if nothing has changed.</em> He carefully brushed his hand across her cheek. Cold. Lost. Beautiful. But it wasn't the same. It just wasn't. He remembered how his body pressed against Iris's and his breath hitched. His fists clenched and he couldn't meet her gaze. <em>Sisters. No wonder I've fallen for her too. How is this possible? How is any of this happening? It's surreal. </em></p><p>        "What did they do to you?" Lucy whispered, feeling his face all over as if trying to recall what he felt like. It had been far too long. The man she loved, kneeled in front of her. Broken. It wasn't the same.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </b>
</p><p>        Iris moved over to stand beside Johanna, who was sobbing quietly in confusion. She had been stolen away from a horrible man and moved to a heartbroken one instead. She had no idea that these were her mother and father. Broken people. Family. Lost. Sweeney cradled Lucy's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, passionate but determined to remember. Remember what it had felt like all those years ago. Something flipped in Iris's stomach and she felt her cheeks heat up. <em>How can you be jealous? <b>I'm not jealous. </b>You're happy for him? For them?<b> Yes. This was, after all, the right thing to do.</b></em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0031">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Right Thing to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Bring Lucy to Sweeney</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris clenched her fists and nodded to herself. <em>The right thing to do. This is the right thing to do. <strong>But Sweeney...</strong> I've made up my mind. I'm taking her to him. </em></p><p>        "Lucy, come on. I want you to meet someone," Iris knelt down and offered her sister a hand, which she took after a moment of hesitation. They walked down the quiet street of London until they arrived at the shop. A shadow lurked in the window above, seeming to watch the two of them appear. <em>Here goes nothing.</em></p><p>        "What is <em>she</em> doin' here?! Ms. Blackwater, do I need to remind you that we don't allow <em>beggars</em> inside?" Mrs. Lovett emerged from nowhere, glaring at the two of them with her hands set on her hips. <em>Not good. Not good at all. What were you thinking? She's going to ruin my plan!</em> Iris held herself high, puffing out her chest so as to come across as collected and not intimidated by the baker who was already focusing on stuffing people into pies. A shiver ran down Iris's spine and she cleared her throat,</p><p>        "I do remember, Mrs. Lovett. Need I remind you that I don't <em>have</em> to listen to you?" Iris brushed past her, squeezing Lucy's hand reassuringly. They started up the steps, one at a time, slow and steady. <em>No turning back. No turning back. The right thing to do. This is it.</em></p><p>        "Ms. Blackwater? What is the meaning of this?" Sweeney opened the door when they appeared on the last step and Iris froze, holding Lucy close. <em>What if this was the wrong thing to do? What if Sweeney doesn't believe it? Shit, I couldn't even believe it. What is it going to take for him to realize...?</em></p><p>        "Sweeney. You need to listen to me, okay? Promise you'll listen?" Iris carefully removed her hand from Lucy's and reached out to Sweeney, who tilted his head ever so slightly and scrutinized the woman at her side. She slowly linked her hand with his and he tensed at the touch, but remained still.</p><p>        "Benjamin," Lucy's voice made Iris jump. She didn't know she was going to speak. Sweeney bared his teeth and pointed a threatening finger towards Lucy, Iris quickly holding out a protective arm in front of her. <em>Hell no. This is also my sister. If he's going to lash out, he'll have to go through me.</em> Lucy frowned and shook her head, a shaking hand raising to his face. He flinched, but didn't move, not understanding what the hell was going on.</p><p>        "Fifteen years has changed you," she said quietly, tears shining in her eyes. Iris waited a moment before allowing her sister to step closer. Sweeney glanced at Iris and then focused back on the woman in front of his, trying to figure it out. But how could he? Lovett had told him she was dead. That she had poisoned herself. His eyes were glazed over, covering the truth that stood right before him. Then it happened. The fogginess in his eyes were gone and he trembled, lifting a hand and stumbling back in horror.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>        It can't be possible. It </em>isn't<em> possible. She's not really here. It's just my imagination. My cruel tortured imagination. Twisted and evil. That's what I am. How could she be standing here? Right before me? Iris and Lucy. Lucy. Lucy isn't here. The baker said she was dead! That she killed herself because I failed to get back in time. It's my fault. And now I'm paying for it. Dead dead dead. Just like me. Dead. </em></p><p>        Lucy stared at Sweeney. Sweeney Todd. The man he had become in her absence. Benjamin Barker was dead, just like her. He couldn't go back to her. How could he? How could he love the monster he was becoming? The monster he had become in those fifteen years of suffering? <strong><em>You love her. Iris brought her to you, just like she brought Johanna back to you. What does the judge matter anymore? You're safe and together again. After all these years. </em></strong><em>It can't be. I've fallen without her, and now here she stands before me. How can I go back? Everything has changed. <strong>You've fallen for someone else. </strong>That's not it! I love Lucy and I always will! <strong>But things have changed. You're not Benjamin Barker anymore. He loved Lucy. Sweeney Todd has fallen for Iris Blackwater. </strong>Iris Blackwater. The one who brought my family back together.</em></p><p>        "Mrs. Lovett said..." Sweeney trailed off and felt as if he had been stabbed a hundred times. Iris shook her head sadly and approached him slowly. He didn't move.</p><p>        "She lied, Sweeney. It's Lucy," Iris whispered. Sweeney bared his teeth and removed his razor from his pocket, pointing right at Iris, who stopped and frowned at him. <em><strong>You won't hurt her.</strong> She needs to believe I will.<strong> But you won't. You can't accept who stands right before you. Don't let her see who you've become. </strong></em></p><p>        "She's been here this entire time, Sweeney. Please. There's no need for this anymore," a tear slipped along Iris's cheek and Sweeney had the sudden urge to reach out and swipe it away, but he didn't. Instead he stared at the woman he once loved. That he <em>still</em> loved. Lucy Barker. Sweeney Todd. What had he become?</p><p>        "Benjamin. It's over. We can be together again..." Lucy took a step forward and Sweeney's breath hitched, heart thumping wildly against his chest. </p><p>        "No. H-How are you here?! Where have you been?! I came! I came and everything was shit! And then I...I..." Sweeney blanked out and looked from Lucy, to Johanna, to Iris. <em>How has it come to this?</em> <strong><em>Say it. Admit it. You can't go back. You thought it would all be normal again, but you were wrong. It's different now. Sweeney Todd murdered Benjamin Barker, and there's no bringing him back.</em></strong> <strong><em>She loved Benjamin. She won't love Sweeney Todd.</em></strong></p><p>        "Why Iris? How can you hurt me like this?" Sweeney asked, pleading with his eyes to return her to the shadows in which she lurked for fifteen years. She was a beggar woman now. Lucy was buried deep down. But as he scanned the features of the dirty woman, he realized that she was still Lucy. She was broken, like him. Like Iris Blackwater.    </p><p>        "Sweeney I-I didn't know how you would react and I...I thought I should bring her to you. That you would want to see Lucy again.And maybe we....And I...I know this is going to sound crazy...but she's my sister. Family. I couldn't just leave her," Iris was rocking back and forth as she watched him, his eyes widening with understanding. But anger boiled inside him and he shook his head,</p><p>        "I can't go back. Benjamin Barker is dead! I am Sweeney Todd now! He cannot love...he cannot return....He thought he could...but he was wrong....The judge must pay for what he did. Lucy...please forgive me." Sweeney was on his hands and knees now, face towards the ground in shame as the beggar stood above him, looking at him through sad eyes. <em>Broken. What have I become?</em></p><p>        "Oh Benjamin....I've dreamed of the day where we'd meet again....but never did I think it would be this way," Lucy lowered herself to his level and she stroked his hair, fingers tracing his curls and peculiar white stripe. He slowly raised his head to hers and fear filled his face. <em>How can she touch me like this? How can she still love me? It feels as if nothing has changed.</em> He carefully brushed his hand across her cheek. Cold. Lost. Beautiful. But it wasn't the same. It just wasn't. He remembered how his body pressed against Iris's and his breath hitched. His fists clenched and he couldn't meet her gaze. <em>Sisters. No wonder I've fallen for her too. How is this possible? How is any of this happening? It's surreal. </em></p><p>        "What did they do to you?" Lucy whispered, feeling his face all over as if trying to recall what he felt like. It had been far too long. The man she loved, kneeled in front of her. Broken. It wasn't the same.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Broken. Lost. Sweeney cradled Lucy's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, passionate but determined to remember. Remember what it had felt like all those years ago. Something flipped in Iris's stomach and she felt her cheeks heat up. <em>How can you be jealous? <strong>I'm not jealous. </strong>You're happy for him? For them?<strong> Yes. This was, after all, the right thing to do.</strong></em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0032">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Right Thing to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>Hide Lucy</em> </b>
</p><p>        "I'm going to get you somewhere safe," Iris said sternly, taking Lucy's hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. <em>How do you plan on getting past Mrs. Lovett?</em> <em><b>I don't care about her.</b> You should. She'll tell Sweeney. <b>She's my sister.</b> He doesn't know that. <b>I'm going to clean her up at least.</b></em> Iris and Lucy started towards the shop, thankful for the darkness that hid them as they approached the building. A shadow lurked in the window above, seeming to stare down at them. Then it vanished, sending a shiver down Iris's spine. All was quiet.</p><p>        "Stay behind me," Iris ordered as they walked through the bakeshop's door, the light bell tinkling above their heads. <em>She must be sleeping. <b>Tread carefully.</b></em> Iris managed to get Lucy to her room, shutting the door quickly and quietly. She drew in a steady breath, not having realized she had been holding it. She guided Lucy to the bathroom and rummaged through her suitcase, bringing out a nice flowing gown.<em> This should do for now.</em> She grabbed her essentials and started a bath. Lucy stared at the water longingly and Iris frowned. <em>When was the last time she bathed herself? Fifteen years?</em> </p><p>        "I'm going to wash you, is that alright?" Iris asked gently, reaching out her arms to help her sister undress. Lucy nodded, keeping her eyes away. Iris nodded back and carefully helped her out of her clothes. <em>No need to keep these. They're nothing but rags.</em> She tossed the clothes into a pile by the door and allowed Lucy to get into the bath. There were scars running down her back. <em>That man whipped her? Jesus Christ. Kill that son of a bitch Sweeney. That bastard.</em> The bath water was full of dirt in seconds and Iris drained it before refilling it again. Grey water. <em>Yuck.</em> </p><p>        Iris ran a warm rag over Lucy's arms and legs, keeping her eyes on her sister's face for the most part. She had a strange feeling that Lucy felt ashamed for some reason, and she wanted her confidence to come back. Yes, she was dirty, but it wasn't her fault. <em>Don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him.</em> Her color was starting to come back, soft and pale instead of covered in soot and dirt. Iris then lowered herself and ran her fingers through Lucy's gritty hair. It was sticky in some spots and chunks of dirt plopped into the water. She combed through it with a brush and started humming a familiar tune.</p><p>        "Father used to sing that to me," Lucy whispered. Iris couldn't help but smile, tears lining her eyes. <em>A sister. I have a sister. Oh if I only found you before you fell. I could have taken care of you then.</em></p><p>        "Mother sang it to me," Iris nodded, admiring Lucy's now golden hair that ran through her fingers like silk. </p><p>        "You're all clean," Iris sighed, tossing the rag with the dirty clothes. Lucy moved a hand over her skin and nodded, looking at Iris with kind eyes.</p><p>        "Thank you. I feel...more human now," she smiled and Iris handed her a towel and gown. She stepped back into her room, making some room on the bed for Lucy. When Lucy came out, Iris looked up and grinned.</p><p>        "Much better. Here. You can sleep here," Iris gestured to the bed and Lucy frowned, feeling the covers and pillow. For a moment, Iris expected her to complain. She complained the first time too. But instead, she threw herself onto the bed and cuddled with the blankets, letting out a sob. Iris sat on the edge and rubbed her sister's back soothingly. Of course. She hadn't slept in a bed for who knows how long. Footsteps could be heard above and Iris looked up at the ceiling. <em>I</em><em>f only he knew.</em></p><p>        "You're safe here," Iris cooed, brushing her fingers through Lucy's hair gently. She sat up, trembling.</p><p>        "They took him. Fifteen years ago. The judge. Judge Turpin...he...he..." she shook her head and lowered her gaze down to her shaky fingers. <em>God what did he do to you? He took your child and what? Raped you and kicked you out? Oh Sweeney. I was wrong. I was so wrong. No wonder you want to kill the man. Why was I such a fool to realize it?</em></p><p>        "I know," Iris nodded softly, "I know." </p><p>        "Why did you...why did you help me?" Lucy asked quietly, wiping her face and looking up at Iris again. She laughed softly and shrugged,</p><p>        "Well, you're my sister, for one. And...it was the right thing to do, I suppose." Lucy took in her words and embraced Iris, knocking the breath from her. They stayed like that for a long time, sisters, holding one another close. <em>Keep it close.</em> <b><em>Don't let go.</em></b></p><p><b><span class="u">*If you chose to go after the judge alone for 8th chapter:</span></b> <a href="#section0033">Next Chapter</a></p><p><b><span class="u">*If you didn't go after the judge alone for 8th chapter:</span></b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636085#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Right Thing to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>Lay Low</em> </b>
</p><p>        "Lucy, you're going to have to stay here," Iris sighed, shaking her head. <em>What are you doing? You should bring her to him!<b> I can't. It's too risky. I've already made up my mind.</b></em> Lucy searched her sister's face for answers, but nodded in understanding. <em>She doesn't know. Tell her!</em></p><p>        "Swe-I mean...<em>Benjamin</em> was your husband, right?" Iris asked softly. Lucy nodded again, her eyes glazing over as if she were forgetting everything from the past hour they had spent talking. She was broken. Iris knew that. That's why she couldn't bear to see what happened if she led her back to him. <em>There's something else. You're afraid. You're afraid you won't have a chance.<b> Chance for what? I just want him to be happy. </b>With you?<b> No! I...I couldn't...</b></em> Iris brushed her thoughts from her mind and focused back on the matter at hand. </p><p>        "He's alive. He's here in London, and he's alive, Lucy. He's just...changed. I can't bring you to him. Not yet," Iris hoped to God she would understand. <em>Please understand. It's risky. Dangerous.</em><em> He could be killing people right now as we speak. </em></p><p>        "Benjamin," Lucy whispered, feeling her lips as his name fell from her mouth, as if she hadn't said it in fifteen years. A surprise she could still remember how to say it. Iris smiled sadly and took her sister's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.</p><p>        "I'll come back. I promise. I just....There's something I have to do first," Iris embraced her sister and planted a ginger kiss on her cheek. Things were finally turning around. She finally <em>had</em> someone to care about, and even though she was broken, they would get through it together. <em>I promise.</em> The words rang in her head as she started back towards the shop, where a shadow lurked in the window above, looking down at her as she appeared. <em>I promise.</em></p><p><b><span class="u">*If you chose to go after the judge alone for 8th chapter:</span></b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636124#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p><p><b><span class="u">*If you didn't go after the judge alone for 8th chapter:</span></b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636181#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>It changes everything. Her being here is going to change everything. What am I going to do now? <strong>Kill the judge. That was the objective. It hasn't changed.</strong> Yes it has. I can't kill him anymore. Not when I have both of my girls back. <strong>Isn't that what you wanted? What's so hard now? </strong>She'll never forgive me if I kill him.<strong> How do you know that? He raped her for God's sake! She would want it!</strong> No. She only ever wanted me to love her. And I did. And now it's gone. <strong>What's gone? Your love for Lucy? How can it be gone?</strong> I never said that. I...</em><em>.<strong>It's Iris Blackwater, isn't it? She's changed things. Not you. Not Lucy. Her. You've fallen for Lucy's sister.</strong> It's not like that! She was gone! <strong>And you fell for Iris.</strong></em></p><p>        Sweeney pulled away from Lucy, pressing his forehead to hers and shaking his head, feeling his razor in his pocket. Things were different now. She would never understand why he did it. She would never understand who he was now. What that place had done to him. What he had become. <strong><em>A devil. A murderer. </em></strong><em>Stop. Get out of my head! I'm not Benjamin anymore! I'm Sweeney Todd! Sweeney Todd!</em></p><p>        "Benjamin," Lucy whispered, as if it was all she could say. He blinked and stared at her, stumbling back again and glancing up at Iris, who was holding Johanna close to her. <strong><em>You have to decide. You have to decide! Iris or Lucy. Past...or present. Then or now. Benjamin Barker or Sweeney Todd.</em></strong> Sweeney rubbed his temples, trying to stop the bickering inside his head. He was tired of it. Tired of all of it. Why couldn't Iris just leave her! Why did she have to bring her back to him!? Why was this so difficult!?</p><p>        "I can't..." he said quietly. Iris kneeled beside him and held his shoulders as he swayed lightly. He looked into her face, traced her features with his eyes. <em>How can she stand me? How can either of these women stand me? <strong>She's falling for you. Lucy has no clue what you've become. Iris does. Iris has stayed by your side this entire time. </strong>Lucy wasn't here. It's not her fault. <strong>But you know as well as I who you've chosen.</strong></em></p><p>        "Sweeney. You have a choice now. You don't have to keep living through your hatred," Iris spoke softly, moving a thumb over his cheek and wiping something from it. <em>You're crying now, you coward.<strong> Not a coward. You have a choice. She's bringing you back. Not Lucy. Iris Blackwater is making you...well...you again.</strong> How? How can she possibly do that? I'm the enemy. She shouldn't be here. Not with me. I'm not safe. <strong>Don't you think she knows that? She stuck beside you after hearing about your horrible plan. And did she leave? No. She came to you. She's with you now. And she brought you back Johanna and Lucy. She never ran. She knew the risks. And she felt your pain. </strong>Pain. Iris and Lucy have felt pain. Sisters who share the same fate. Broken and lost. </em></p><p>        "Don't you see?" Sweeney finally responded, a lost expression on his face, "I have to. I have to kill the judge."</p><p>        "It's over now. You can be a family again. All of you," Iris raised her head and sent Johanna an apologetic look. She then focused back on Sweeney and lowered her gaze to his chest where her fingers played with the buttons on his jacket. <em>Lost. She's lost too.</em></p><p>        "Perhaps..." he whispered, giving her a sad smile. Tears ran town her face and he was quick to rid of them, lifting her chin so she looked at him. <em>Those eyes. So much like Lucy's. <strong>But she's not Lucy. She's-</strong> Iris Blackwater. </em><em>The woman who came into my life and showed me that it's possible to...to...</em></p><p>        "I'm not who I used to be, Iris Blackwater," his breath tickled her face and she stared at him in shock, opening her mouth as he kept his hand beneath her chin.</p><p>        "I know," she nodded in understanding and he gave her a lopsided grin.</p><p>        "I love Lucy," he said gently, feeling the urge to look at the woman he loved after all these years, but he resisted and kept his gaze on Iris, who seemed to be holding her breath, "But love can only last so long. I thought I wanted...what I had fifteen years ago. Things have changed though." </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Lucy's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        It was clear to the woman that her Benjamin had fallen for her sister. It was clear that he wasn't who she remembered. He had become someone else in that prison that he had been kept in for fifteen years. As she looked around the room, her gaze fell on red splotches on the ground. Blood. She looked to the end of the room. A broken cradle covered in dust. Her daughter's cradle from all those years ago. A sad-looking doll's arm hung from the bars, seeming to want to break free of the prison she was in. Her eyes scanned more of the room. A bed with a girl standing before it. Blonde hair falling down her back. Blue eyes piercing as she stared in confusion at the scene. Fifteen maybe sixteen years of age. <em>Could it be? Is it possible? My sweet baby girl?</em></p><p>        Water filled her eyes as she realized something. She was home. She was home with Benjamin Barker and their child- if it really was her. But it didn't feel like home. After all those years of living in the gutters and streets of filth. Under the watch of Judge Turpin as he kept her daughter hidden away in one of his many rooms. She had been held inside one of those rooms years before, locked away like a treasure he refused to let go. She never would have let her go and she was lucky that his house maid had a heart  unlike him. She had brought food to her and dressed her properly for evening when she was to dine with Turpin.</p><p>        <em>"I know I'll get fired for this," she had said when she came into her room one night, shutting the door and looking at Lucy sadly. She removed a shaking hand from her pocket, a large key grasped within her fingers. Lucy, understanding instantly what this meant, leapt forward and carefully took the object in her hand, nodding and embracing the servant woman who was only two years younger than her.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Thank you," Lucy whispered before the girl fled from the room, telling her she would keep the judge distracted while she escaped through the back of the house. Lucy's heart pounded as she unlocked the door and headed down the stairs, the judge's voice drawing from the living room. His head was turned towards the servant girl as she sent her a reassured glance. Lucy nodded in appreciation one last time and left through the back door, hiding the key away in the folds of her dress as she moved quickly through the streets of London, hoping to find some answers as to where her dear husband was being kept, but little did she know, she wouldn't see him until it was too late.</em>
</p><p>        "Sweeney?" Iris's voice filled her head and she looked back to where her husband knelt before her sister. He cradled her face the way he had done to her fifteen years ago. His eyes sparkled a deep brown the way they did when he looked at her fifteen years ago. He melted in her touch the way he did for her fifteen years ago. Lucy Barker was too late. Her husband was in love with someone else.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Sweeney?" Iris whispered again, looking him over in confusion. <em>What is he trying to say? Why can't he just say it? Why do I feel so drawn to his touch right now? </em>Everything seemed to fade around her as she touched his face, chin, cheeks, nose. He hummed softly as he held her shin in his hands. <em>His hands are warm. </em>She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, not having ever felt so comfortable or secure before. <strong><em>He </em></strong><strong>has<em> fallen for you. Isn't it obvious?</em></strong> The voice in her head whispered to her. And she knew it was right. <strong><em>And I think you've fallen for him too. </em></strong><em>I think I have.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Johanna's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        All the questions spun in the young girl's mind as she watched everyone on the ground before her. Mr. Todd had just been talking to her about Iris, and when she had rushed into the room with the beggar woman, everything seemed to...fall apart. What could this have meant? Mr. Todd had looked frightened by her appearance. Yes, Johanna didn't really like beggars as much either, but there was no need to act horrified. Until she had said his name. <em>Benjamin.</em> But wasn't it Sweeney? Sweeney Todd? Why was she calling him Benjamin? And before she knew what was happening, they were...sharing a kiss? It didn't make any sense.</p><p>        How do they know each other? <em>Fifteen years.</em> She said to him. He looked lost, just like her. This woman he had kissed. It was as if it were gone. The passion and love was gone. Where had is disappeared to? Iris held Johanna close as she stared at the pair before her. The beggar woman looked like...a faint memory, only...dirtier. She wore tattered clothes and soot covered her face. Her hair, she could tell, had once been a golden color, like hers. Her eyes were the most colorful of any other part of her. A green-blue in the dull light that flickered from the candle Mr. Todd had lit. Or was it Benjamin? </p><p>        She looked to Iris for help, but before she could speak, Iris was before Mr. Todd, whispering to him words she couldn't quite make out. <em>Choice.</em> Was all she heard. What did that mean? The beggar woman was watching them with sadness in her face. Mr. Todd was looking at Iris with admiration. The way Anthony looked at her. It was clear that he had fallen for her. But then why had he kissed the beggar?<em> Lucy?</em> <em>That was her name, right?</em> Johanna shifted her gaze to the picture on the dresser. The beggar looked at her as she picked it up, brushing a finger along the figures. A man....Sweeney Todd. A woman....<em>she looks so much like...the beggar!</em> And a girl. A baby girl being held in her arms, light blonde hair and piercing eyes. Johanna froze and looked back at the beggar woman, finally understanding.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Sweeney?" Iris's tone was soft and almost unsure as he smiled softly and admired her features. She was four years younger than Lucy. He had always been reminded of his wife when he looked at her. And now he knew why. They were sisters. No wonder he had admired her face so much. Their eyes especially were very identical. Golden hair, though Iris's was slightly darker. </p><p>        "I've fallen for you, Iris Blackwater," he admitted quietly. The room seemed to freeze as he leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips to hers.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris's insides fluttered a million times more than she could have thought possible. His lips were soft against hers. Gentle. Loving. Passionate. Everything dissolved around them as she deepened the kiss, forgetting that her sister and Johanna were in the room. She ran her fingers through his hair and his fingers moved to her neck, making her sigh against his mouth. She was lost in him, drowning in his kiss until he pulled back suddenly, eyes dark and wide. </p><p>        His eyes went to Lucy and she turned too, heat rising to her cheeks. Why had she gotten so lost? How had she come to be so careless? Lucy was smiling though, a soft smile as she stood up and approached them. She kneeled down beside them and Sweeney stared at her in confusion as she took his hand and kissed his cheek. Iris swallowed the lump in her throat. She had just kissed her sister's husband. </p><p>        "I want you to be happy," she whispered, rubbing his knuckles. He blinked and glanced at Iris. Then back to Lucy. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held a finger to his lips,</p><p>        "Things have changed, Benjamin. I'll always love you. But it's time to move on. I'm far too lost to return to the life we once had. But now you have to take care of them."</p><p>        "Take care of..." Sweeney frowned and Lucy laughed softly, tilting his chin towards the young girl that now stared with streams of tears strolling down her face. He could tell that she knew.</p><p>        "Mother...Father..." she whispered, kneeling beside them and embracing them. <em>Broken. Lost. A family. Now, torn apart and moving on away from their past.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0037">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>It changes everything. Her being here is going to change everything. What am I going to do now? <strong>Kill the judge. That was the objective. It hasn't changed.</strong> Yes it has. I can't kill him anymore.</em><strong> <em>But what about Johanna? Surely you haven't forgotten about your own daughter?</em></strong><em> Yes. I'll get her back. But she'll never forgive me if I kill him.<strong> How do you know that? He raped her for God's sake! She would want it!</strong> No. She only ever wanted me to love her. And I did. And now it's gone. <strong>What's gone? Your love for Lucy? How can it be gone?</strong> I never said that. I...</em><em>.<strong>It's Iris Blackwater, isn't it? She's changed things. Not you. Not Lucy. Her. You've fallen for Lucy's sister.</strong> It's not like that! She was gone! <strong>And you fell for Iris.</strong></em></p><p>Sweeney pulled away from Lucy, pressing his forehead to hers and shaking his head, feeling his razor in his pocket. Things were different now. She would never understand why he did it. She would never understand who he was now. What that place had done to him. What he had become. <strong><em>A devil. A murderer. </em></strong><em>Stop. Get out of my head! I'm not Benjamin anymore! I'm Sweeney Todd! Sweeney Todd!</em></p><p>        "Benjamin," Lucy whispered, as if it was all she could say. He blinked and stared at her, stumbling back again and glancing up at Iris, who was standing awkwardly behind him. <strong><em>You have to decide. You have to decide! Iris or Lucy. Past...or present. Then or now. Benjamin Barker or Sweeney Todd.</em></strong> Sweeney rubbed his temples, trying to stop the bickering inside his head. He was tired of it. Tired of all of it. Why couldn't Iris just leave her! Why did she have to bring her back to him!? Why was this so difficult!?</p><p>        "I can't..." he said quietly. Iris kneeled beside him and held his shoulders as he swayed lightly. He looked into her face, traced her features with his eyes. <em>How can she stand me? How can either of these women stand me? <strong>She's falling for you. Lucy has no clue what you've become. Iris does. Iris has stayed by your side this entire time. </strong>Lucy wasn't here. It's not her fault. <strong>But you know as well as I who you've chosen.</strong></em></p><p>        "Sweeney. You have a choice now. You don't have to keep living through your hatred," Iris spoke softly, moving a thumb over his cheek and wiping something from it. <em>You're crying now, you coward.<strong> Not a coward. You have a choice. She's bringing you back. Not Lucy. Iris Blackwater is making you...well...you again.</strong> How? How can she possibly do that? I'm the enemy. She shouldn't be here. Not with me. I'm not safe. <strong>Don't you think she knows that? She stuck beside you after hearing about your horrible plan. And did she leave? No. She came to you. She's with you now. And she brought back Lucy. She never ran. She knew the risks. And she felt your pain. </strong>Pain. Iris and Lucy have felt pain. Sisters who share the same fate. Broken and lost. </em></p><p>"Don't you see?" Sweeney finally responded, a lost expression on his face, "I have to. I have to kill the judge."</p><p>        "You just need to get Johanna back, Sweeney. There doesn't need to be any killing. Just a plan. You're good at making plans," Iris shook her head and lowered her gaze to his chest where her fingers played with the buttons on his jacket. <em>Lost. She's lost too.</em></p><p>"Perhaps..." he whispered, giving her a sad smile. Tears ran town her face and he was quick to rid of them, lifting her chin so she looked at him. <em>Those eyes. So much like Lucy's. <strong>But she's not Lucy. She's-</strong> Iris Blackwater. </em><em>The woman who came into my life and showed me that it's possible to...to...</em></p><p>        "I'm not who I used to be, Iris Blackwater," his breath tickled her face and she stared at him in shock, opening her mouth as he kept his hand beneath her chin.</p><p>        "I know," she nodded in understanding and he gave her a lopsided grin.</p><p>        "I love Lucy and I will get my daughter back," he said gently, feeling the urge to look at the woman he loved after all these years, but he resisted and kept his gaze on Iris, who seemed to be holding her breath, "But love can only last so long. I thought I wanted...what I had fifteen years ago. Things have changed though."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Lucy's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        It was clear to the woman that her Benjamin had fallen for her sister. It was clear that he wasn't who she remembered. He had become someone else in that prison that he had been kept in for fifteen years. As she looked around the room, her gaze fell on red splotches on the ground. Blood. She looked to the end of the room. A broken cradle covered in dust. Her daughter's cradle from all those years ago. A sad-looking doll's arm hung from the bars, seeming to want to break free of the prison she was in. Her daughter still resided with the judge. That horrid man was still keeping her locked away.</p><p>        Water filled her eyes as she realized something. She was home. She was home with Benjamin Barker. But it didn't feel like home. After all those years of living in the gutters and streets of filth. Under the watch of Judge Turpin as he kept her daughter hidden away in one of his many rooms. She had been held inside one of those rooms years before, locked away like a treasure he refused to let go. She never would have let her go and she was lucky that his house maid had a heart  unlike him. She had brought food to her and dressed her properly for evening when she was to dine with Turpin.</p><p>        <em>"I know I'll get fired for this," she had said when she came into her room one night, shutting the door and looking at Lucy sadly. She removed a shaking hand from her pocket, a large key grasped within her fingers. Lucy, understanding instantly what this meant, leapt forward and carefully took the object in her hand, nodding and embracing the servant woman who was only two years younger than her.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Thank you," Lucy whispered before the girl fled from the room, telling her she would keep the judge distracted while she escaped through the back of the house. Lucy's heart pounded as she unlocked the door and headed down the stairs, the judge's voice drawing from the living room. His head was turned towards the servant girl as she sent her a reassured glance. Lucy nodded in appreciation one last time and left through the back door, hiding the key away in the folds of her dress as she moved quickly through the streets of London, hoping to find some answers as to where her dear husband was being kept, but little did she know, she wouldn't see him until it was too late.</em>
</p><p>        "Sweeney?" Iris's voice filled her head and she looked back to where her husband knelt before her sister. He cradled her face the way he had done to her fifteen years ago. His eyes sparkled a deep brown the way they did when he looked at her fifteen years ago. He melted in her touch the way he did for her fifteen years ago. Lucy Barker was too late. Her husband was in love with someone else.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Sweeney?" Iris whispered again, looking him over in confusion. <em>What is he trying to say? Why can't he just say it? Why do I feel so drawn to his touch right now? </em>Everything seemed to fade around her as she touched his face, chin, cheeks, nose. He hummed softly as he held her shin in his hands. <em>His hands are warm. </em>She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, not having ever felt so comfortable or secure before. <strong><em>He </em></strong><strong>has<em> fallen for you. Isn't it obvious?</em></strong> The voice in her head whispered to her. And she knew it was right. <strong><em>And I think you've fallen for him too. </em></strong><em>I think I have.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Sweeney?" Iris's tone was soft and almost unsure as he smiled softly and admired her features. She was four years younger than Lucy. He had always been reminded of his wife when he looked at her. And now he knew why. They were sisters. No wonder he had admired her face so much. Their eyes especially were very identical. Golden hair, though Iris's was slightly darker. </p><p>        "I've fallen for you, Iris Blackwater," he admitted quietly. The room seemed to freeze as he leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips to hers.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris's insides fluttered a million times more than she could have thought possible. His lips were soft against hers. Gentle. Loving. Passionate. Everything dissolved around them as she deepened the kiss, forgetting that her sister and Johanna were in the room. She ran her fingers through his hair and his fingers moved to her neck, making her sigh against his mouth. She was lost in him, drowning in his kiss until he pulled back suddenly, eyes dark and wide. </p><p>        His eyes went to Lucy and she turned too, heat rising to her cheeks. Why had she gotten so lost? How had she come to be so careless? Lucy was smiling though, a soft smile as she stood up and approached them. She kneeled down beside them and Sweeney stared at her in confusion as she took his hand and kissed his cheek. Iris swallowed the lump in her throat. She had just kissed her sister's husband. </p><p>        "I want you to be happy," she whispered, rubbing his knuckles. He blinked and glanced at Iris. Then back to Lucy. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held a finger to his lips,</p><p>        "Things have changed, Benjamin. I'll always love you. But it's time to move on. I'm far too lost to return to the life we once had. But now you have to take care of her. And...find our daughter. Find my baby girl and protect her from that pious vulture."</p><p>        "Take care of..." Sweeney frowned and Lucy laughed softly, tilting his chin towards Iris, who now stared in disbelief and shame.</p><p>        "It's okay..." Lucy whispered, embracing her sister and holding her close. Iris had felt so lost when she first arrived in London after ten years. Now here she was, hugging her sister that she didn't know she had only a few hours ago. It was too much. And now she was telling her it was okay that she had kissed her husband? Maybe she was mad. Maybe the years of being on the streets with no one to speak to and no one to love had rotted her brain. <em>She's better than me. She wants him to be happy. <strong>So do you.</strong> Yes, but I also wanted him. <strong>Well now you have him. And now it's time to finish mending him. Bring back Benjamin Barker. </strong>Broken. Whole. Shattered. Complete. All we need now is a plan.</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636496#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris decided to head up to check on Sweeney once Lucy was asleep. She made sure to lock her door and made sure Mrs. Lovett was sleeping too. When he saw that the woman had indeed fallen asleep, holding a half-empty bottle of gin  and the boy beside her, she nodded to herself and made her way up the stairs. It was quiet and dark in the room, and she almost wondered if he too had gone to bed. But she saw his shadow in the window and she knocked softly, knowing Johanna was probably resting. She had had a rough day already.</p><p>        The barber opened the door and allowed her inside, cleaning a razor as she stood there rocking back and forth lightly. Should she tell him that Lucy was downstairs? No, she decided. Too risky. He raised a brow at her, as if waiting for her to speak, and she finally did, cursing her voice for squeaking,</p><p>        "Did you start with..." She trailed off though and noticed the light dapple of red spots on his sleeve. She looked away and tried to shake the image from her mind. It was fresh. How could he kill someone with his daughter lying in the bed right across from him? Surely she heard. But he was too smart for that, right? <em>He probably muffles their cries. </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>        "Yes," Sweeney replied, moving towards the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Iris drew in a steady breath, knowing that she had no choice but to help him now. It was almost over. Once he killed the judge, she could bring him Lucy.</p><p>        "Is that all?" Sweeney asked, setting down his blade and looking at her curiously. She felt rooted to the spot, her insides melting at the way he looked at her. She had been thinking about it for long enough, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out,</p><p>        "You have a choice now. You don't have to keep living through your hatred." <em>Why did I say that?! Why would he listen to me?! </em>He froze and blinked, black eyes staring at her in disbelief at her words. She took a step towards him and reached out a hand, carefully putting it on his cheek. He tensed, but remained still.</p><p>        "I don't want to see you hurt," she whispered, feeling drawn to him suddenly. <em>What are you doing?! His daughter is right there and his wife is downstairs! </em></p><p>"Don't you see?" Sweeney finally responded, a lost expression on his face, "I have to. I have to kill the judge." Iris smiled softly and shook her head. <em>How can this man be a murderer? He's just broken. Lost in a bottomless pit of nothing but despair and sadness.</em></p><p>        "No. You have your daughter back. You need to protect her, Sweeney," she tried to reason with him. She wanted to say I "<em>And your wife is downstairs! You can be a family again!"</em> But she didn't. She <em>couldn't.</em> </p><p>        "Perhaps..." he whispered, giving her a sad smile. Tears ran town her face and he was quick to rid of them, lifting her chin so she looked at him. </p><p>"I'm not who I used to be, Iris Blackwater," his breath tickled her face and she stared at him in shock, opening her mouth as he kept his hand beneath her chin.</p><p>        "I know," she nodded in understanding and he gave her a lopsided grin. <em>What is he doing to me?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes. So much like Lucy's. <strong>But she's not Lucy. She's-</strong> Iris Blackwater. <strong>You have a choice. She's bringing you back. Not Lucy. Iris Blackwater is making you...well...you again.</strong> How? How can she possibly do that? I'm the enemy. She shouldn't be here. Not with me. I'm not safe. <strong>Don't you think she knows that? She stuck beside you after hearing about your horrible plan. And did she leave? No. She came to you. She's with you now. How can you deny it? </strong>Deny what? <strong>What you've felt since she walked into the baker shop! You've fallen for this woman!</strong></em>
</p><p>        "Love can only last so long. I thought I wanted...what I had fifteen years ago," Sweeney said, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. He glanced at Johanna who was lying peacefully in his bed.</p><p>        "I...I have her back. I'm not going to let her go....And...Lucy's gone. I can't keep living in the past," he continued. Iris lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip. She then raised her head again and frowned. He put his hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently.</p><p>        "It's you, Iris Blackwater. I don't know how or why...but ever since I saw your face...I was fallin' for you," his breath tickled her face as he leaned closer, lips inches from hers. The door burst open and Mrs. Lovett stood there, sweat dripping down her face as she pointed a threatening finger at Iris,</p><p>        "You! What have you done!? You brought her back!" </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney turned to Iris and pulled out his razor, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett grabbed hold of something behind her and threw in Lucy, who kneeled before them. And the cold blade of Sweeney's razor cut into Iris's throat, cold and sharp like a dagger.</p><p>        Iris woke with a start, staring up at the ceiling and breathing deeply. <em>Shit. What the hell am I doing?</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636517#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris decided to head up to check on Sweeney once Lucy was asleep. She made sure to lock her door and made sure Mrs. Lovett was sleeping too. When he saw that the woman had indeed fallen asleep, holding a half-empty bottle of gin  and the boy beside her, she nodded to herself and made her way up the stairs. It was quiet and dark in the room, and she almost wondered if he too had gone to bed. But she saw his shadow in the window and she knocked softly.</p><p>        The barber opened the door and allowed her inside, cleaning a razor as she stood there rocking back and forth lightly. Should she tell him that Lucy was downstairs? No, she decided. Too risky. He raised a brow at her, as if waiting for her to speak, and she finally did, cursing her voice for squeaking,</p><p>        "Did you start with..." She trailed off though and noticed the light dapple of red spots on his sleeve. She looked away and tried to shake the image from her mind. It was fresh. </p><p>        "Yes," Sweeney replied, moving towards the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Iris drew in a steady breath, knowing that she had no choice but to help him now. It was almost over. Once he killed the judge, she could bring him Lucy.</p><p>        "Is that all?" Sweeney asked, setting down his blade and looking at her curiously. She felt rooted to the spot, her insides melting at the way he looked at her. She had been thinking about it for long enough, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out,</p><p>        "You have a choice now. You don't have to keep living through your hatred." <em>Why did I say that?! Why would he listen to me?! </em>He froze and blinked, black eyes staring at her in disbelief at her words. She took a step towards him and reached out a hand, carefully putting it on his cheek. He tensed, but remained still.</p><p>        "I don't want to see you hurt," she whispered, feeling drawn to him suddenly. <em>What are you doing?! His wife is downstairs! Your sister!</em></p><p>"Don't you see?" Sweeney finally responded, a lost expression on his face, "I have to. I have to kill the judge." Iris smiled softly and shook her head. <em>How can this man be a murderer? He's just broken. Lost in a bottomless pit of nothing but despair and sadness.</em></p><p>        "No. You can do this all without hurting anyone," she tried to reason with him. She wanted to say I "<em>And your wife is downstairs! Once we get Johanna, you can be a family again!"</em> But she didn't. She <em>couldn't.</em> </p><p>        "Perhaps..." he whispered, giving her a sad smile. Tears ran town her face and he was quick to rid of them, lifting her chin so she looked at him. </p><p>"I'm not who I used to be, Iris Blackwater," his breath tickled her face and she stared at him in shock, opening her mouth as he kept his hand beneath her chin.</p><p>        "I know," she nodded in understanding and he gave her a lopsided grin. <em>What is he doing to me?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes. So much like Lucy's. <strong>But she's not Lucy. She's-</strong> Iris Blackwater. <strong>You have a choice. She's bringing you back. Not Lucy. Iris Blackwater is making you...well...you again.</strong> How? How can she possibly do that? I'm the enemy. She shouldn't be here. Not with me. I'm not safe. <strong>Don't you think she knows that? She stuck beside you after hearing about your horrible plan. And did she leave? No. She came to you. She's with you now. How can you deny it? </strong>Deny what? <strong>What you've felt since she walked into the baker shop! You've fallen for this woman!</strong></em>
</p><p>        "Love can only last so long. I thought I wanted...what I had fifteen years ago," Sweeney said, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. </p><p>        "I can't keep living in the past. And Lucy's gone....It would be a miracle if I got my daughter back," he continued. Iris lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip. She then raised her head again and frowned. He put his hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently.</p><p>        "It's you, Iris Blackwater. I don't know how or why...but ever since I saw your face...I was fallin' for you," his breath tickled her face as he leaned closer, lips inches from hers. The door burst open and Mrs. Lovett stood there, sweat dripping down her face as she pointed a threatening finger at Iris,</p><p>        "You! What have you done!? You brought her back!" </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney turned to Iris and pulled out his razor, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett grabbed hold of something behind her and threw in Lucy, who kneeled before them. And the cold blade of Sweeney's razor cut into Iris's throat, cold and sharp like a dagger.</p><p>        Iris woke with a start, staring up at the ceiling and breathing deeply. <em>Shit. What the hell am I doing?</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636526#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris decided to head up to check on Sweeney before her guilt took over for leaving her sister out on the streets. It was quiet and dark in the room, and she almost wondered if he too had gone to bed. But she saw his shadow in the window and she knocked softly, knowing Johanna was probably resting. She had had a rough day already.</p><p>        The barber opened the door and allowed her inside, cleaning a razor as she stood there rocking back and forth lightly. He raised a brow at her, as if waiting for her to speak, and she finally did, cursing her voice for squeaking,</p><p>        "Did you start with..." She trailed off though and noticed the light dapple of red spots on his sleeve. She looked away and tried to shake the image from her mind. It was fresh. How could he kill someone with his daughter lying in the bed right across from him? Surely she heard. But he was too smart for that, right? <em>He probably muffles their cries. </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>        "Yes," Sweeney replied, moving towards the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Iris drew in a steady breath, knowing that she had no choice but to help him now. It was almost over. Once he killed the judge, she could bring him Lucy.</p><p>        "Is that all?" Sweeney asked, setting down his blade and looking at her curiously. She felt rooted to the spot, her insides melting at the way he looked at her. She had been thinking about it for long enough, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out,</p><p>        "You have a choice now. You don't have to keep living through your hatred." <em>Why did I say that?! Why would he listen to me?! </em>He froze and blinked, black eyes staring at her in disbelief at her words. She took a step towards him and reached out a hand, carefully putting it on his cheek. He tensed, but remained still.</p><p>        "I don't want to see you hurt," she whispered, feeling drawn to him suddenly. <em>What are you doing?! His daughter is right there! His wife is alive! Your sister!</em></p><p>"Don't you see?" Sweeney finally responded, a lost expression on his face, "I have to. I have to kill the judge." Iris smiled softly and shook her head. <em>How can this man be a murderer? He's just broken. Lost in a bottomless pit of nothing but despair and sadness.</em></p><p>        "No. You have your daughter back. You need to protect her, Sweeney," she tried to reason with him. She wanted to say I "<em>And your wife is alive! You can be a family again!"</em> But she didn't. She <em>couldn't.</em> </p><p>        "Perhaps..." he whispered, giving her a sad smile. Tears ran town her face and he was quick to rid of them, lifting her chin so she looked at him. </p><p>"I'm not who I used to be, Iris Blackwater," his breath tickled her face and she stared at him in shock, opening her mouth as he kept his hand beneath her chin.</p><p>        "I know," she nodded in understanding and he gave her a lopsided grin. <em>What is he doing to me?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes. So much like Lucy's. <strong>But she's not Lucy. She's-</strong> Iris Blackwater. <strong>You have a choice. She's bringing you back. Not Lucy. Iris Blackwater is making you...well...you again.</strong> How? How can she possibly do that? I'm the enemy. She shouldn't be here. Not with me. I'm not safe. <strong>Don't you think she knows that? She stuck beside you after hearing about your horrible plan. And did she leave? No. She came to you. She's with you now. How can you deny it? </strong>Deny what? <strong>What you've felt since she walked into the baker shop! You've fallen for this woman!</strong></em>
</p><p>        "Love can only last so long. I thought I wanted...what I had fifteen years ago," Sweeney said, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. He glanced at Johanna who was lying peacefully in his bed.</p><p>        "I can't keep living in the past. And Lucy's gone....It would be a miracle if I got my daughter back," he continued. Iris lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip. She then raised her head again and frowned. He put his hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently.</p><p>        "It's you, Iris Blackwater. I don't know how or why...but ever since I saw your face...I was fallin' for you," his breath tickled her face as he leaned closer, lips inches from hers. The door burst open and Mrs. Lovett stood there, sweat dripping down her face as she pointed a threatening finger at Iris,</p><p>        "You! You saw Lucy and you didn't tell him?!" </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney turned to Iris and pulled out his razor, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett grabbed hold of something behind her and threw in Lucy, who kneeled before them. And the cold blade of Sweeney's razor cut into Iris's throat, cold and sharp like a dagger.</p><p>        Iris woke with a start, staring up at the ceiling and breathing deeply. <em>Shit. What the hell am I doing?</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636559#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p>        Iris decided to head up to check on Sweeney before her guilt took over for leaving her sister out on the streets. It was quiet and dark in the room, and she almost wondered if he too had gone to bed. But she saw his shadow in the window and she knocked softly.</p><p>        The barber opened the door and allowed her inside, cleaning a razor as she stood there rocking back and forth lightly. He raised a brow at her, as if waiting for her to speak, and she finally did, cursing her voice for squeaking,</p><p>        "Did you start with..." She trailed off though and noticed the light dapple of red spots on his sleeve. She looked away and tried to shake the image from her mind. It was fresh. </p><p>        "Yes," Sweeney replied, moving towards the chair that sat in the middle of the room. Iris drew in a steady breath, knowing that she had no choice but to help him now. It was almost over. Once he killed the judge, she could bring him Lucy. They could get Johanna too. Then she would leave. There was no need to stay here anymore. She understood her father's last words now.</p><p>        "Is that all?" Sweeney asked, setting down his blade and looking at her curiously. She felt rooted to the spot, her insides melting at the way he looked at her. She had been thinking about it for long enough, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out,</p><p>        "You have a choice now. You don't have to keep living through your hatred." <em>Why did I say that?! Why would he listen to me?! </em>He froze and blinked, black eyes staring at her in disbelief at her words. She took a step towards him and reached out a hand, carefully putting it on his cheek. He tensed, but remained still.</p><p>        "I don't want to see you hurt," she whispered, feeling drawn to him suddenly. <em>What are you doing?! His wife is alive! Your sister! He still loves her!</em></p><p>"Don't you see?" Sweeney finally responded, a lost expression on his face, "I have to. I have to kill the judge." Iris smiled softly and shook her head. <em>How can this man be a murderer? He's just broken. Lost in a bottomless pit of nothing but despair and sadness.</em></p><p>        "No. You can do this all without hurting anyone," she tried to reason with him. She wanted to say I "<em>And your wife is alive! Once you get Johanna back, you can be a family again!"</em> But she didn't. She <em>couldn't.</em> </p><p>        "Perhaps..." he whispered, giving her a sad smile. Tears ran town her face and he was quick to rid of them, lifting her chin so she looked at him. </p><p>"I'm not who I used to be, Iris Blackwater," his breath tickled her face and she stared at him in shock, opening her mouth as he kept his hand beneath her chin.</p><p>        "I know," she nodded in understanding and he gave her a lopsided grin. <em>What is he doing to me?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes. So much like Lucy's. <strong>But she's not Lucy. She's-</strong> Iris Blackwater. <strong>You have a choice. She's bringing you back. Not Lucy. Iris Blackwater is making you...well...you again.</strong> How? How can she possibly do that? I'm the enemy. She shouldn't be here. Not with me. I'm not safe. <strong>Don't you think she knows that? She stuck beside you after hearing about your horrible plan. And did she leave? No. She came to you. She's with you now. How can you deny it? </strong>Deny what? <strong>What you've felt since she walked into the baker shop! You've fallen for this woman!</strong></em>
</p><p>        "Love can only last so long. I thought I wanted...what I had fifteen years ago," Sweeney said, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. </p><p>        "I...I have her back. I'm not going to let her go....And...Lucy's gone. I can't keep living in the past," he continued. Iris lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip. She then raised her head again and frowned. He put his hand on her cheek, cupping her face gently.</p><p>        "It's you, Iris Blackwater. I don't know how or why...but ever since I saw your face...I was fallin' for you," his breath tickled her face as he leaned closer, lips inches from hers. The door burst open and Mrs. Lovett stood there, sweat dripping down her face as she pointed a threatening finger at Iris,</p><p>        "You! You saw Lucy and you didn't tell him?!" </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney turned to Iris and pulled out his razor, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett grabbed hold of something behind her and threw in Lucy, who kneeled before them. And the cold blade of Sweeney's razor cut into Iris's throat, cold and sharp like a dagger.</p><p>        Iris woke with a start, staring up at the ceiling and breathing deeply. <em>Shit. What the hell am I doing?</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68636583#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Quick Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "He will come for me," Johanna said as she pulled away from her parents. Sweeney and Lucy shared a look before frowning at their daughter. Johanna stepping back from the two she now knew as her parents. </p><p>        "You're safe here," Sweeney whispered. Johanna looked up at him and shook her head, smiling sadly.</p><p>        "I am safe nowhere from that wicked man. Not until he...until he is dead," she replied. Sweeney's heart went out to her and he knew she was right. She was clever, just like her mother. She is not a fool.</p><p>        "The ghosts will always follow," he said softly, removing his razor from his pocket. He imagined sliding the blade across the judge's neck. Blood spilling from his veins and the light fading from his eyes. Iris stood beside him, walking him a few steps away from Johanna so she could say,</p><p>        "Don't scare her."</p><p>        "They never go away," Johanna agreed, tears slipping down her face. Iris looked at the girl and gawked. Sweeney looked at Iris. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. She seemed more...closed than usual. There was a faraway look in her eyes and she turned away from him. <em>Why isn't she looking at me? After....<strong> You fool! You're a complete idiot! You just kissed the woman in front of her sister! In front of Lucy! How did you not realize it before?! Of course she's going to become distant now! It only makes sense that she would step away. You have Lucy now. And yet...</strong> You don't love her anymore.<strong> No. I will always love her.</strong> But deep down, you love Iris Blackwater. <strong>Love is a strong word. </strong>But you do. It's written on your face every time she enters a room. You have both women. Who is it going to be?</em></p><p>        "She's right," Lucy spoke softly, raising her head up to Sweeney. He looked down at his wife. As soon as he could, he would wash her up properly. She probably hasn't bathed since...well...since the judge threw her out onto the streets. <em>Jesus.</em></p><p>        "But how are we going to-" Iris was cut off as the door was thrown open and Anthony stood there, sweat dripping down his face as he stared at Johanna across the room.</p><p>        "The judge. He knows," he said.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0045">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Quick Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        "I'm going to the judge. Right now. I'm tellin' you in case...well in case I don't...return," she nodded slowly and Sweeney tensed at her words, his smirk disappearing from his face as quickly as it had come. </p><p>        "You're bein' serious," Lucy butt in, looking at her sister as if she had grown another head. She nodded slowly and Sweeney paced across the room. She watched his long and quick strides, waiting for him to say something. He stopped and shook his head,</p><p>        "You're not goin' alone." Iris laughed dryly and he glared at her.</p><p>        "Yes I am. You can't risk him findin' out who you are," she brushed him away and went to open the door.</p><p>        "I insist. It'll be safer that way," he blocked her path and showed her a pair of clean teeth. Judging by the rest of him, she didn't think his teeth would be well kept. She rolled her eyes,</p><p>        "Since when do you care about my safety?"</p><p>        "Damn it woman, you're not goin' without me," he growled, but this time she didn't flinch. She just stared at him sadly and glanced at her sister, who was smiling softly.</p><p>        "He's right," she whispered, taking a step forward. I would go along...but the judge...well...knows who I am..."</p><p>        "What's the plan then?" Iris whispered, feeling his breath on her face. She felt it in the dream too. It felt so real. She had felt his body close to hers and she longed for that feeling again, but she took a step back and waited for his response. His eyes practically glittered with excitement and his lips curled into a smirk.</p><p>        "Plan? Well. I'm glad you asked," she did not like the sound of that.</p><hr/><p>        Nobody else was around taking their usual strolls in the afternoon.</p><p>        "Do you know where Judge Turpin lives?" Iris asked Sweeney, who walked beside her with smaller steps than his pacing had been. <em>He must be nervous. I sure as hell am. </em>He nodded. They headed down the street and almost instantly found the house, or maybe the correct word for it would be a mansion. She looked up into the windows, her breath hitching. There she was. The young girl Anthony had been admiring from below as well. Johanna. She looked around as if expecting to find Anthony, but he wasn't there.</p><p>        "I'll do the talkin'," Sweeney said, walking up to the door and knocking. <em>This is it. Time to meet the devil himself.</em> The beadle answered the door, looking at the two with confusion. </p><p>        "Ah, Ms. Blackwater. Mr. Todd. What can I do for the lovely couple this evenin'?" His eyes lingered on Iris for longer than she found comfortable and she shifted beside Sweeney. To her surprise, she found his hand enveloped in hers and her breath hitched at the touch.<em> Does he sense my fear?</em> She wondered, glancing at him. His eyes were on Bamford though, and he smiled,</p><p>        "Perhaps we could talk over a cup of tea?" He suggested. <em>Good actor.</em> Iris admired as the man nodded, allowing them inside. </p><p>        It was very dark inside, her eyes having to adjust the the shadows that seemed to lurk around every corner. She shifted uncomfortably as she was led to the living room, a red tint illuminating the room. She sat down on the couch beside Sweeney, stiffening as the leather touched her back. She heard the soft patter of feet as someone emerged in the doorway. A young girl, maybe seventeen or so. She was fair in the skin and her eyes were a pale blue, wide and full of sadness. She felt Sweeney almost get up, but he refrained from doing so.</p><p>        "Who's this?" she perked up, as if she had never been able to see another visitor before. The beadle shot her a glare, but didn't ask her to go back upstairs. Instead he said,</p><p>        "Mr. Todd and Ms. Blackwater. Perhaps you could make a bit of tea, hmm? I'm sure the judge won't want you lingerin' around corners when he comes down." The young girl was smiling from ear-to-ear as she nodded and rushed to where the kitchen probably was. Iris looked up at the beadle, a shiver running down her spine as he sat across from them, raising a brow,        </p><p>        "So how is Mr. Todd treating you?" She remembered the day in the market and swallowed the lump that had emerged in her throat. The young girl came back into the room, carrying a tray with three cups, a kettle, and a bowl of tarts. Iris thanked her quietly, staring into her eyes as if to say, <em>we're going to get you out of here, Johanna. Just you wait. </em>Sweeney chuckled darkly,</p><p>        "Now why make a comment like that, sir? Clearly, I'm treatin' her well." The beadle smirked and nodded, clamping his mouth shut. Iris lowered her head to hide the smile that was playing on her lips. <em>Well played Sweeney.</em></p><p>        "Far more than I deserve," Iris played along, pouring her tea and stirring the liquid. She nearly dropped her cup when a figure entered the room.</p><p>        "Do my eyes deceive me? Mr. Todd. I believe there is a good reason you are here after...the other day?" Judge Turpin stepped out of the shadows and gave a forced smile to the barber, who stood up and bowed his head.</p><p>        "I came here to apologize, sir. I'd like to offer you somethin' for that...disruption. A free shave," he smirked and the judge scoffed and made his way over to his bookshelf, paying Iris no attention as he trailed a finger along the spines of his books.</p><p>        "And what makes you think I'll accept?" he asked.</p><p>        "You are a clever man indeed," Sweeney began, feeding his ego as they had discussed and said, "There is no reason a man of your power should decline such an offer."</p><p>        "Is that so? Johanna, stop lurking around and present yourself," he snapped a finger and the young girl quickly appeared at his side. Iris hadn't seen the girl hiding in the corner until she sprung to life. Sweeney stared at her as if she was the only one in the room and Iris carefully reached for his hand, pulling him down to sit. <em>Don't be obvious</em> she tried to tell him with her eyes, and she lowered his head and nodded a bit.</p><p>        "I think a woman's touch is what you need. Ms. Blackwater, was it? Mr. Bamford speaks highly of you. Perhaps you would do me the honor or preparing my ward for her wedding?" Judge Turpin offered, gesturing to the girl at his side. He turned to Iris and lifted her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. Her face contorted with anger and disgust and Johanna watched with wide eyes. </p><p>        "I will<em> never</em> marry you! You're a horrible man!" she cried, little hands curled into fists at her waist. Iris flinched at her outburst and she rushed upstairs in tears. <em>Shit. </em></p><p>        "She's young is all," Sweeney whispered, trying to make it seem like he was on the judge's side. Iris shot him a glare and stood up.</p><p>        "Perhaps you and I could speak outside, sir?" Sweeney took the cue and got to his feet as well. The beadle grinned at the scene before him.</p><p>        "A walk?" the judge agreed, tilting his head. Sweeney smiled,</p><p>        "Of course. Darling...would you kindly go talk to the lovely girl? Give her some words of comforting? If the judge doesn't mind?" Sweeney gave the judge a grin and he nodded, flicking a hand towards the staircase that Johanna had ascended. <em>Thank God. </em></p><p>        He grabbed his hat and coat off the rack beside the front door and ushered to Bamford, who, much like a dog, followed at his heels.</p><p>        "You would be doing me a service if you look after Johanna? She's been fantasizing about a <em>boy</em> lately. I don't need her trying to run off," the judge tipped his hat to her and left with the beadle and Sweeney, who shot her one more look that seemed to say, <em>get my daughter out quickly</em>. <em>Well...I sure wasn't expecting it to be that easy. Now to get Johanna.</em></p><hr/><p>        Iris slowly ascended the stairs, not wanting to frighten Johanna when she entered her room. She would do everything she could to get her back to Sweeney. <em>Oh the look on his face when he's reunited with her! <strong>So soft and majestic it will be.</strong> </em>She could hear the girl sobbing her heart away as she creaked open the door, making her jump. When she saw it was Iris, she ran to her, wrapping her arms around her and knocking the breath out of her. She hesitated before gently rubbing the girl's back and she carefully pulled away and whispered,</p><p>        "I'm gonna get you outta here, Johanna. I'm...I'm going to bring you somewhere safe and away from that judge." Johanna's eyes went wide and she laughed with relief, wiping her face and nodding, turning to her room and quickly rummaging around for her things. She packed only essentials and a few dresses, and once she had taken her beautiful lark and set him free out the window, she smiled at Iris and said,</p><p>        "I'm ready."</p><p>        "Good," Iris nodded, taking her hand and leading her out of the house. <em>Much easier than I thought it would be.</em> She said to herself as she guided Johanna through the streets towards the barber's shop.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0044">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Quick Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris leapt out of bed, careful not to wake Lucy, and threw on her coat, shaking her head and cursing under her breath. <em>God what has gotten into you? You're losing it Iris. You're losing it! Where are you going now? What do you plan to do exactly.<strong> I'm going to get Johanna somewhere safe. She can't stay here.</strong> And where will she go exactly? <strong>Out of the city.</strong> And what about Sweeney? Do you really think he'll allow it?<strong> He has to if he wants to protect his daughter. The judge will know soon enough. And once he...</strong></em><strong>kills<em> that vile man...Johanna can come back. But she needs to lay low.</em></strong><em> Oh, like Lucy?<strong> Shut up. Just shut up.</strong> Sweeney doesn't know you're hiding her just below his feet. <strong>I'll tell him. I will tell him.</strong> When? When do you plan to tell him?<strong> When the time is right! </strong> </em>Iris bit her bottom lip and sighed in frustration. She made her way upstairs, the dream's images popping in her head.</p><p>        <em>He almost kissed you in that dream. How are you going to face him. <strong>I'm not a complete idiot. </strong>And what if he's at work? What are you going to do then? He won't want you to see that.<strong> God damn this shit. I don't care anymore.</strong></em> She knocked on his door and she saw his shadow approach, throwing it open and staring at her curiously. She brushed past him when she saw that nobody was sitting in his chair, and spared a glance towards his razor that was gripped tightly in his hand. <em>He really loves that thing, doesn't he?</em></p><p>        "What is it?" he asked harshly. She flinched, but stayed still, raising her head and licking her lips.</p><p>        "I'm going to get Johanna out of here," she said sternly. He gawked at her and a wicked smile curled on his lips.</p><p>        "Oh really? And why would you do that?" Sweeney practically snarled, and Iris shoved past him, carefully kneeling beside the bed Johanna was sleeping in. She shook her awake and the young lady looked up, eyes widening in confusion as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>        "She's not safe here, Sweeney. You know as well as I," Iris spoke to the barber, who was gripping his razor tightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Iris and she sucked in a breath. Johanna, who had seemed to catch on quick, nodded and started gathering her things.</p><p>        "He will come for me," she said, looking to Sweeney, who was nodding slowly. He cleared his throat, pocketed his razor and whispered,</p><p>        "The ghosts will always follow." Iris let out her breath, relieved that he was with her.</p><p>        "Don't scare the poor child," Iris replied, helping Johanna with her bag. She stood up and approached the man, who tilted his head slightly at her, raising a brow.</p><p>        "They never go away," Johanna agreed, tears slipping down her face. Iris looked at the girl and gawked. Sweeney looked at Iris. Her bottom lip trembled as she debated whether to tell him or not. <em>Your wife is downstairs! You can all run away together! You never have to kill another soul and you don't have to stay here.<strong> Say it! Tell him!</strong></em> </p><p>        "What is it?" he asked in confusion. Then she raised her gaze to him and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the door was thrown open, making both of them jump.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0046">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Quick Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris leapt out of bed, careful not to wake Lucy, and threw on her coat, shaking her head and cursing under her breath. <em>God what has gotten into you? You're losing it Iris. You're losing it! Where are you going now? What do you plan to do exactly. </em><strong><em>I'm going to go get Johanna from that son of a bitch. </em></strong><em>How? How are you going to manage that?<strong> I'm not dull. I know how to work things out for myself. </strong>Right. Let's hope so. And are you going to tell Sweeney where you're going?<strong> Why? Should I?</strong> What if that man puts his fingers on you?<strong> I'll make sure he doesn't. </strong>He's the judge. He's a perverted man. Surely you're smarter than that. </em>Iris bit her bottom lip and sighed in frustration. She made her way upstairs, the dream's images popping in her head. </p><p>        <em>He almost kissed you in that dream. How are you going to face him. <strong>I'm not a complete idiot. </strong>And what if he's at work? What are you going to do then? He won't want you to see that.<strong> God damn this shit. I don't care anymore.</strong></em> She knocked on his door and she saw his shadow approach, throwing it open and staring at her curiously. She brushed past him when she saw that nobody was sitting in his chair, and spared a glance towards his razor that was gripped tightly in his hand. <em>He really loves that thing, doesn't he?</em></p><p>        "What is it?" he asked harshly. She flinched, but stayed still, raising her head and licking her lips.</p><p>        "I'm going to get Johanna," she said sternly. He gawked at her and a wicked smile curled on his lips.</p><p>        "And how are you goin' to do that, Ms. Blackwater?" She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but she didn't like the look he was giving her. </p><p>        "I'm going to the judge. Right now. I'm tellin' you in case...well in case I don't...return," she nodded slowly and Sweeney tensed at her words, his smirk disappearing from his face as quickly as it had come. </p><p>        "You're bein' serious," he stated calmly. She nodded slowly and he paced across the room. She watched his long and quick strides, waiting for him to say something. He stopped and shook his head,</p><p>        "You're not goin' alone." Iris laughed dryly and he glared at her.</p><p>        "Yes I am. You can't risk him findin' out who you are," she brushed him away and went to open the door.</p><p>        "I insist. It'll be safer that way," he blocked her path and showed her a pair of clean teeth. Judging by the rest of him, she didn't think his teeth would be well kept. She rolled her eyes,</p><p>        "Since when do you care about my safety?"</p><p>        "Damn it woman, you're not goin' without me," he growled, but this time she didn't flinch. She just stared at him sadly and thought about Lucy downstairs. Should she tell him? <em>No. I can't do that just yet.</em><em> Not until I get his daughter back too.</em> </p><p>        "What's the plan then?" she whispered, feeling his breath on her face. She felt it in the dream too. It felt so real. She had felt his body close to hers and she longed for that feeling again, but she took a step back and waited for his response. His eyes practically glittered with excitement and his lips curled into a smirk.</p><p>        "Plan? Well. I'm glad you asked," she did not like the sound of that.</p><hr/><p>        Nobody else was around taking their usual strolls in the afternoon.</p><p>        "Do you know where Judge Turpin lives?" Iris asked Sweeney, who walked beside her with smaller steps than his pacing had been. <em>He must be nervous. I sure as hell am. </em>He nodded. They headed down the street and almost instantly found the house, or maybe the correct word for it would be a mansion. She looked up into the windows, her breath hitching. There she was. The young girl Anthony had been admiring from below as well. Johanna. She looked around as if expecting to find Anthony, but he wasn't there.</p><p>        "I'll do the talkin'," Sweeney said, walking up to the door and knocking. <em>This is it. Time to meet the devil himself.</em> The beadle answered the door, looking at the two with confusion. </p><p>        "Ah, Ms. Blackwater. Mr. Todd. What can I do for the lovely couple this evenin'?" His eyes lingered on Iris for longer than she found comfortable and she shifted beside Sweeney. To her surprise, she found his hand enveloped in hers and her breath hitched at the touch.<em> Does he sense my fear?</em> She wondered, glancing at him. His eyes were on Bamford though, and he smiled,</p><p>        "Perhaps we could talk over a cup of tea?" He suggested. <em>Good actor.</em> Iris admired as the man nodded, allowing them inside. </p><p>        It was very dark inside, her eyes having to adjust the the shadows that seemed to lurk around every corner. She shifted uncomfortably as she was led to the living room, a red tint illuminating the room. She sat down on the couch beside Sweeney, stiffening as the leather touched her back. She heard the soft patter of feet as someone emerged in the doorway. A young girl, maybe seventeen or so. She was fair in the skin and her eyes were a pale blue, wide and full of sadness. She felt Sweeney almost get up, but he refrained from doing so.</p><p>        "Who's this?" she perked up, as if she had never been able to see another visitor before. The beadle shot her a glare, but didn't ask her to go back upstairs. Instead he said,</p><p>        "Mr. Todd and Ms. Blackwater. Perhaps you could make a bit of tea, hmm? I'm sure the judge won't want you lingerin' around corners when he comes down." The young girl was smiling from ear-to-ear as she nodded and rushed to where the kitchen probably was. Iris looked up at the beadle, a shiver running down her spine as he sat across from them, raising a brow,        </p><p>        "So how is Mr. Todd treating you?" She remembered the day in the market and swallowed the lump that had emerged in her throat. The young girl came back into the room, carrying a tray with three cups, a kettle, and a bowl of tarts. Iris thanked her quietly, staring into her eyes as if to say, <em>we're going to get you out of here, Johanna. Just you wait. </em>Sweeney chuckled darkly,</p><p>        "Now why make a comment like that, sir? Clearly, I'm treatin' her well." The beadle smirked and nodded, clamping his mouth shut. Iris lowered her head to hide the smile that was playing on her lips. <em>Well played Sweeney.</em></p><p>        "Far more than I deserve," Iris played along, pouring her tea and stirring the liquid. She nearly dropped her cup when a figure entered the room.</p><p>        "Do my eyes deceive me? Mr. Todd. I believe there is a good reason you are here after...the other day?" Judge Turpin stepped out of the shadows and gave a forced smile to the barber, who stood up and bowed his head.</p><p>        "I came here to apologize, sir. I'd like to offer you somethin' for that...disruption. A free shave," he smirked and the judge scoffed and made his way over to his bookshelf, paying Iris no attention as he trailed a finger along the spines of his books.</p><p>        "And what makes you think I'll accept?" he asked.</p><p>        "You are a clever man indeed," Sweeney began, feeding his ego as they had discussed and said, "There is no reason a man of your power should decline such an offer."</p><p>        "Is that so? Johanna, stop lurking around and present yourself," he snapped a finger and the young girl quickly appeared at his side. Iris hadn't seen the girl hiding in the corner until she sprung to life. Sweeney stared at her as if she was the only one in the room and Iris carefully reached for his hand, pulling him down to sit. <em>Don't be obvious</em> she tried to tell him with her eyes, and she lowered his head and nodded a bit.</p><p>        "I think a woman's touch is what you need. Ms. Blackwater, was it? Mr. Bamford speaks highly of you. Perhaps you would do me the honor or preparing my ward for her wedding?" Judge Turpin offered, gesturing to the girl at his side. He turned to Iris and lifted her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. Her face contorted with anger and disgust and Johanna watched with wide eyes. </p><p>        "I will<em> never</em> marry you! You're a horrible man!" she cried, little hands curled into fists at her waist. Iris flinched at her outburst and she rushed upstairs in tears. <em>Shit. </em></p><p>        "She's young is all," Sweeney whispered, trying to make it seem like he was on the judge's side. Iris shot him a glare and stood up.</p><p>        "Perhaps you and I could speak outside, sir?" Sweeney took the cue and got to his feet as well. The beadle grinned at the scene before him.</p><p>        "A walk?" the judge agreed, tilting his head. Sweeney smiled,</p><p>        "Of course. Darling...would you kindly go talk to the lovely girl? Give her some words of comforting? If the judge doesn't mind?" Sweeney gave the judge a grin and he nodded, flicking a hand towards the staircase that Johanna had ascended. <em>Thank God. </em></p><p>        He grabbed his hat and coat off the rack beside the front door and ushered to Bamford, who, much like a dog, followed at his heels.</p><p>        "You would be doing me a service if you look after Johanna? She's been fantasizing about a <em>boy</em> lately. I don't need her trying to run off," the judge tipped his hat to her and left with the beadle and Sweeney, who shot her one more look that seemed to say, <em>get my daughter out quickly</em>. <em>Well...I sure wasn't expecting it to be that easy. Now to get Johanna.</em></p><hr/><p>        Iris slowly ascended the stairs, not wanting to frighten Johanna when she entered her room. She would do everything she could to get her back to Sweeney. <em>Oh the look on his face when he's reunited with her! <strong>So soft and majestic it will be.</strong> </em>She could hear the girl sobbing her heart away as she creaked open the door, making her jump. When she saw it was Iris, she ran to her, wrapping her arms around her and knocking the breath out of her. She hesitated before gently rubbing the girl's back and she carefully pulled away and whispered,</p><p>        "I'm gonna get you outta here, Johanna. I'm...I'm going to bring you somewhere safe and away from that judge." Johanna's eyes went wide and she laughed with relief, wiping her face and nodding, turning to her room and quickly rummaging around for her things. She packed only essentials and a few dresses, and once she had taken her beautiful lark and set him free out the window, she smiled at Iris and said,</p><p>        "I'm ready."</p><p>        "Good," Iris nodded, taking her hand and leading her out of the house. <em>Much easier than I thought it would be.</em> She said to herself as she guided Johanna through the streets towards the barber's shop.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0043">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Quick Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris leapt out of bed and threw on her coat, shaking her head and cursing under her breath. <em>God what has gotten into you? You're losing it Iris. You're losing it! Where are you going now? What do you plan to do exactly.<strong> I'm going to get Johanna somewhere safe. She can't stay here.</strong> And where will she go exactly? <strong>Out of the city.</strong> And what about Sweeney? Do you really think he'll allow it?<strong> He has to if he wants to protect his daughter. The judge will know soon enough. And once he...</strong></em><strong>kills<em> that vile man...Johanna can come back. But she needs to lay low.</em></strong><em> Oh, like Lucy?<strong> Shut up. Just shut up.</strong> Sweeney doesn't know you've seen his wife, telling her to stay hidden. <strong>I'll tell him. I will tell him.</strong> When? When do you plan to tell him?<strong> When the time is right! </strong> </em>Iris bit her bottom lip and sighed in frustration. She made her way upstairs, the dream's images popping in her head.</p><p>        <em>He almost kissed you in that dream. How are you going to face him. <strong>I'm not a complete idiot. </strong>And what if he's at work? What are you going to do then? He won't want you to see that.<strong> God damn this shit. I don't care anymore.</strong></em> She knocked on his door and she saw his shadow approach, throwing it open and staring at her curiously. She brushed past him when she saw that nobody was sitting in his chair, and spared a glance towards his razor that was gripped tightly in his hand. <em>He really loves that thing, doesn't he?</em></p><p>        "What is it?" he asked harshly. She flinched, but stayed still, raising her head and licking her lips.</p><p>        "I'm going to get Johanna out of here," she said sternly. He gawked at her and a wicked smile curled on his lips.</p><p>        "Oh really? And why would you do that?" Sweeney practically snarled, and Iris shoved past him, carefully kneeling beside the bed Johanna was sleeping in. She shook her awake and the young lady looked up, eyes widening in confusion as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>        "She's not safe here, Sweeney. You know as well as I," Iris spoke to the barber, who was gripping his razor tightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Iris and she sucked in a breath. Johanna, who had seemed to catch on quick, nodded and started gathering her things.</p><p>        "He will come for me," she said, looking to Sweeney, who was nodding slowly. He cleared his throat, pocketed his razor and whispered,</p><p>        "The ghosts will always follow." Iris let out her breath, relieved that he was with her.</p><p>        "Don't scare the poor child," Iris replied, helping Johanna with her bag. She stood up and approached the man, who tilted his head slightly at her, raising a brow.</p><p>        "They never go away," Johanna agreed, tears slipping down her face. Iris looked at the girl and gawked. Sweeney looked at Iris. Her bottom lip trembled as she debated whether to tell him or not. <em>Your wife is alive! You can all run away together! You never have to kill another soul and you don't have to stay here.<strong> Say it! Tell him!</strong></em> </p><p>        "What is it?" he asked in confusion. Then she raised her gaze to him and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the door was thrown open, making both of them jump.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0047">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Quick Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Iris leapt out of bed and threw on her coat, shaking her head and cursing under her breath. <em>God what has gotten into you? You're losing it Iris. You're losing it! Where are you going now? What do you plan to do exactly. </em><strong><em>I'm going to go get Johanna from that son of a bitch. </em></strong><em>How? How are you going to manage that?<strong> I'm not dull. I know how to work things out for myself. </strong>Right. Let's hope so. And are you going to tell Sweeney where you're going?<strong> Why? Should I?</strong> What if that man puts his fingers on you?<strong> I'll make sure he doesn't. </strong>He's the judge. He's a perverted man. Surely you're smarter than that. </em>Iris bit her bottom lip and sighed in frustration. She made her way upstairs, the dream's images popping in her head. </p><p>        <em>He almost kissed you in that dream. How are you going to face him. <strong>I'm not a complete idiot. </strong>And what if he's at work? What are you going to do then? He won't want you to see that.<strong> God damn this shit. I don't care anymore.</strong></em> She knocked on his door and she saw his shadow approach, throwing it open and staring at her curiously. She brushed past him when she saw that nobody was sitting in his chair, and spared a glance towards his razor that was gripped tightly in his hand. <em>He really loves that thing, doesn't he?</em></p><p>        "What is it?" he asked harshly. She flinched, but stayed still, raising her head and licking her lips.</p><p>        "I'm going to get Johanna," she said sternly. He gawked at her and a wicked smile curled on his lips.</p><p>        "And how are you goin' to do that, Ms. Blackwater?" She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but she didn't like the look he was giving her. </p><p>        "I'm going to the judge. Right now. I'm tellin' you in case...well in case I don't...return," she nodded slowly and Sweeney tensed at her words, his smirk disappearing from his face as quickly as it had come. </p><p>        "You're bein' serious," he stated calmly. She nodded slowly and he paced across the room. She watched his long and quick strides, waiting for him to say something. He stopped and shook his head,</p><p>        "You're not goin' alone." Iris laughed dryly and he glared at her.</p><p>        "Yes I am. You can't risk him findin' out who you are," she brushed him away and went to open the door.</p><p>        "I insist. It'll be safer that way," he blocked her path and showed her a pair of clean teeth. Judging by the rest of him, she didn't think his teeth would be well kept. She rolled her eyes,</p><p>        "Since when do you care about my safety?"</p><p>        "Damn it woman, you're not goin' without me," he growled, but this time she didn't flinch. She just stared at him sadly. Should she tell him that I found his wife? That she's hiding in the streets of London now? <em>No. I can't do that just yet.</em><em> Not until I get his daughter back too.</em> </p><p>        "What's the plan then?" she whispered, feeling his breath on her face. She felt it in the dream too. It felt so real. She had felt his body close to hers and she longed for that feeling again, but she took a step back and waited for his response. His eyes practically glittered with excitement and his lips curled into a smirk.</p><p>        "Plan? Well. I'm glad you asked," she did not like the sound of that.</p><hr/><p>        Nobody else was around taking their usual strolls in the afternoon.</p><p>        "Do you know where Judge Turpin lives?" Iris asked Sweeney, who walked beside her with smaller steps than his pacing had been. <em>He must be nervous. I sure as hell am. </em>He nodded. They headed down the street and almost instantly found the house, or maybe the correct word for it would be a mansion. She looked up into the windows, her breath hitching. There she was. The young girl Anthony had been admiring from below as well. Johanna. She looked around as if expecting to find Anthony, but he wasn't there.</p><p>        "I'll do the talkin'," Sweeney said, walking up to the door and knocking. <em>This is it. Time to meet the devil himself.</em> The beadle answered the door, looking at the two with confusion. </p><p>        "Ah, Ms. Blackwater. Mr. Todd. What can I do for the lovely couple this evenin'?" His eyes lingered on Iris for longer than she found comfortable and she shifted beside Sweeney. To her surprise, she found his hand enveloped in hers and her breath hitched at the touch.<em> Does he sense my fear?</em> She wondered, glancing at him. His eyes were on Bamford though, and he smiled,</p><p>        "Perhaps we could talk over a cup of tea?" He suggested. <em>Good actor.</em> Iris admired as the man nodded, allowing them inside. </p><p>        It was very dark inside, her eyes having to adjust the the shadows that seemed to lurk around every corner. She shifted uncomfortably as she was led to the living room, a red tint illuminating the room. She sat down on the couch beside Sweeney, stiffening as the leather touched her back. She heard the soft patter of feet as someone emerged in the doorway. A young girl, maybe seventeen or so. She was fair in the skin and her eyes were a pale blue, wide and full of sadness. She felt Sweeney almost get up, but he refrained from doing so.</p><p>        "Who's this?" she perked up, as if she had never been able to see another visitor before. The beadle shot her a glare, but didn't ask her to go back upstairs. Instead he said,</p><p>        "Mr. Todd and Ms. Blackwater. Perhaps you could make a bit of tea, hmm? I'm sure the judge won't want you lingerin' around corners when he comes down." The young girl was smiling from ear-to-ear as she nodded and rushed to where the kitchen probably was. Iris looked up at the beadle, a shiver running down her spine as he sat across from them, raising a brow,        </p><p>        "So how is Mr. Todd treating you?" She remembered the day in the market and swallowed the lump that had emerged in her throat. The young girl came back into the room, carrying a tray with three cups, a kettle, and a bowl of tarts. Iris thanked her quietly, staring into her eyes as if to say, <em>we're going to get you out of here, Johanna. Just you wait. </em>Sweeney chuckled darkly,</p><p>        "Now why make a comment like that, sir? Clearly, I'm treatin' her well." The beadle smirked and nodded, clamping his mouth shut. Iris lowered her head to hide the smile that was playing on her lips. <em>Well played Sweeney.</em></p><p>        "Far more than I deserve," Iris played along, pouring her tea and stirring the liquid. She nearly dropped her cup when a figure entered the room.</p><p>        "Do my eyes deceive me? Mr. Todd. I believe there is a good reason you are here after...the other day?" Judge Turpin stepped out of the shadows and gave a forced smile to the barber, who stood up and bowed his head.</p><p>        "I came here to apologize, sir. I'd like to offer you somethin' for that...disruption. A free shave," he smirked and the judge scoffed and made his way over to his bookshelf, paying Iris no attention as he trailed a finger along the spines of his books.</p><p>        "And what makes you think I'll accept?" he asked.</p><p>        "You are a clever man indeed," Sweeney began feeding his ego as they had discussed and said, "There is no reason a man of your power should decline such an offer."</p><p>        "Is that so? Johanna, stop lurking around and present yourself," he snapped a finger and the young girl quickly appeared at his side. Iris hadn't seen the girl hiding in the corner until she sprung to life. Sweeney stared at her as if she was the only one in the room and Iris carefully reached for his hand, pulling him down to sit. <em>Don't be obvious</em> she tried to tell him with her eyes, and she lowered his head and nodded a bit.</p><p>        "I think a woman's touch is what you need. Ms. Blackwater, was it? Mr. Bamford speaks highly of you. Perhaps you would do me the honor or preparing my ward for her wedding?" Judge Turpin offered, gesturing to the girl at his side. He turned to Iris and lifted her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. Her face contorted with anger and disgust and Johanna watched with wide eyes. </p><p>        "I will<em> never</em> marry you! You're a horrible man!" she cried, little hands curled into fists at her waist. Iris flinched at her outburst and she rushed upstairs in tears. <em>Shit. </em></p><p>        "She's young is all," Sweeney whispered, trying to make it seem like he was on the judge's side. Iris shot him a glare and stood up.</p><p>        "Perhaps you and I could speak outside, sir?" Sweeney took the cue and got to his feet as well. The beadle grinned at the scene before him.</p><p>        "A walk?" the judge agreed, tilting his head. Sweeney smiled,</p><p>        "Of course. Darling...would you kindly go talk to the lovely girl? Give her some words of comforting? If the judge doesn't mind?" Sweeney gave the judge a grin and he nodded, flicking a hand towards the staircase that Johanna had ascended. <em>Thank God. </em></p><p>        He grabbed his hat and coat off the rack beside the front door and ushered to Bamford, who, much like a dog, followed at his heels.</p><p>        "You would be doing me a service if you look after Johanna? She's been fantasizing about a <em>boy</em> lately. I don't need her trying to run off," the judge tipped his hat to her and left with the beadle and Sweeney, who shot her one more look that seemed to say, <em>get my daughter out quickly</em>. <em>Well...I sure wasn't expecting it to be that easy. Now to get Johanna.</em></p><hr/><p>        Iris slowly ascended the stairs, not wanting to frighten Johanna when she entered her room. She would do everything she could to get her back to Sweeney. <em>Oh the look on his face when he's reunited with her! <strong>So soft and majestic it will be.</strong> </em>She could hear the girl sobbing her heart away as she creaked open the door, making her jump. When she saw it was Iris, she ran to her, wrapping her arms around her and knocking the breath out of her. She hesitated before gently rubbing the girl's back and she carefully pulled away and whispered,</p><p>        "I'm gonna get you outta here, Johanna. I'm...I'm going to bring you somewhere safe and away from that judge." Johanna's eyes went wide and she laughed with relief, wiping her face and nodding, turning to her room and quickly rummaging around for her things. She packed only essentials and a few dresses, and once she had taken her beautiful lark and set him free out the window, she smiled at Iris and said,</p><p>        "I'm ready."</p><p>        "Good," Iris nodded, taking her hand and leading her out of the house. <em>Much easier than I thought it would be.</em> She said to herself as she guided Johanna through the streets towards the barber's shop.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0043">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. His Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney didn't take very long before he came bursting into the room, looking around for Iris and Johanna. There they were, sitting on his bed in the corner of the room, Iris tucking a strand of golden hair behind his daughter's ear. She was crying, sniffling softly as they both turned their attention to him. His breath caught in his throat as he took a step forward, his chest tight and his legs weak. He trembled as he looked to Iris, who gave him a soft smile as he kneeled before the young lady. <em>My girl. My sweet Johanna. What has he done to her? She can't stay here. He'll realize soon enough.</em> <strong><em>Tell her. </em></strong><em>I can't. It's too soon. <strong>You haven't seen her in fifteen years. Tell. Her.</strong></em></p><p>        "Johanna," he whispered, reaching out with a hand. She drew in a sharp breath and he recoiled. Iris glanced at him nervously and he lowered his head. <em>Of course she's terrified of me. <strong>Or perhaps of the judge. He was about to force her to marry him for God's sake.</strong> Perhaps.</em></p><p>        "This is Mr. Todd. He won't hurt you," Iris said gently, looking at him. His eyes widened ever so slightly at her words. <em>Iris Blackwater. The savior. The loyal. The true.</em> Sweeney nodded a bit and she put a reasurring hand on his shoulder. He tensed a bit at her touch, but didn't budge. He just stared at her. Then he looked at Johanna, who had picked something off his dresser. Her finger brushed lightly over the photograph of him, Lucy, and her in his wife's arms. <em>Baby Johanna. My sweet baby girl.</em></p><p>        "He will come for me," she said as she tilted her head at the picture. Sweeney stood up, plucked a strand of a single golden hair from his sleeve, and nodded again. <em><strong>Say something you fool!</strong></em><em> What am I to say? <strong>Anything!</strong></em></p><p>        "You're safe here," Sweeney whispered. Johanna looked up at him and shook her head, smiling sadly.</p><p>        "I am safe nowhere from that wicked man," she replied. Sweeney's heart went out to her and he knew she was right. She was clever, just as her mother had been. She is not a fool.</p><p>        "The ghosts will continue to follow," he said softly, removing his razor from his pocket. He imagined sliding the blade across the judge's neck. Blood spilling from his veins and the light fading from his eyes. He had played it well, telling Turpin to return at dusk. They only had about an hour. Iris stood beside him, walking him a few steps away from Johanna so she could say,</p><p>        "Don't scare her."</p><p>        "They never go away," Johanna agreed, tears slipping down her face. Iris looked at the girl and gawked. Sweeney looked at Iris. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. She seemed more...closed than usual. There was a faraway look in her eyes and she spun to him, water glistening in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and she shook her head, chewing on her lip. His insides twisted at the sight of her and he carefully tipped her chin upwards. She didn't look him in the eyes at first.</p><p>        "What is it?" he asked, confused as to what was wrong with her. Then she raised her gaze to him and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the door was thrown open, making both of them jump.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0047">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. His Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney didn't take very long before he came bursting into the room, looking around for Iris and Johanna. There they were, sitting on his bed in the corner of the room, Iris tucking a strand of golden hair behind his daughter's ear. She was crying, sniffling softly as they both turned their attention to him. Lucy had taken to sitting in the chair, watching with a soft gaze. His breath caught in his throat as he took a step forward, his chest tight and his legs weak. He trembled as he looked to Lucy, who gave him a soft smile as he kneeled before the young lady. <em>My girl. My sweet Johanna. What has he done to her? She can't stay here. He'll realize soon enough.</em> <strong><em>Tell her. </em></strong><em>I can't. It's too soon. <strong>You haven't seen her in fifteen years. Tell. Her.</strong></em></p><p>        "Johanna," he whispered, reaching out with a hand. She drew in a sharp breath and he recoiled. Iris glanced at him nervously and he lowered his head. <em>Of course she's terrified of me. <strong>Or perhaps of the judge. He was about to force her to marry him for God's sake.</strong> Perhaps.</em></p><p>        "This is Mr. Todd. He won't hurt you," Iris said gently, looking at him. His eyes widened ever so slightly at her words. <em>Iris Blackwater. The savior. The loyal. The true.</em> Sweeney nodded a bit and she put a reasurring hand on his shoulder. He tensed a bit at her touch, but didn't budge. He just stared at her. Then he looked at Johanna, who had picked something off his dresser. Her finger brushed lightly over the photograph of him, Lucy, and her in his wife's arms. Iris stepped back and Lucy took her spot, glancing at Sweeney carefully. </p><p>        "He will come for me," Johanna said as she tilted her head at the picture. Sweeney stood up, plucked a strand of a single golden hair from his sleeve, and nodded again. <em><strong>Say something you fool!</strong></em><em> What am I to say? <strong>Anything!</strong></em></p><p>        "You're safe here," Lucy whispered. Johanna looked up at her and shook her head, smiling sadly.</p><p>        "I am safe nowhere from that wicked man," she replied. Sweeney's heart went out to her and he knew she was right. She was clever, just as her mother was. She is not a fool.</p><p>        "The ghosts will continue to follow," he said softly, removing his razor from his pocket. He imagined sliding the blade across the judge's neck. Blood spilling from his veins and the light fading from his eyes. He had played it well, telling Turpin to return at dusk. They only had about an hour. Iris stood beside him, walking him a few steps away from Johanna so she could say,</p><p>        "Don't scare her."</p><p>        "They never go away," Johanna agreed, tears slipping down her face. Iris looked at the girl and gawked. Sweeney looked at Iris. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. She seemed more...closed than usual. There was a faraway look in her eyes. He shifted his gaze to Lucy, who had gotten up and was making his way over to him,</p><p>        "She can't stay here, Benjamin. We....Can we...." Lucy trailed off and lowered her head. Iris embraced her and mumbled something Sweeney couldn't hear. Lucy looked at her sister in shock, but nodded and turned to Johanna.</p><p>        "What is it?" Johanna asked softly, tilting her head at the beggar woman that kneeled before her again. Then she raised her gaze to her daughter, intending on telling her everything that she needed to know, but before she could, the door was thrown open, making all of them jump.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0045">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A Black Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Anthony stood there, sweat dripping down his face as he stared at Johanna across the room,</p><p>        "The judge. He knows." </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>*Iris's POV*</strong> </span>
</p><p>        Iris's heart almost stopped at Anthony's news. He was sitting beside Johanna, cooing to her softly and swearing they would get out alive. Sweeney was sitting in his chair, tapping his chin in thought. Lucy was rubbing circles into his shoulder to calm him as she looked at her sister with worry. The judge knew. That couldn't be a good sign. Anthony had made it clear that he was devising a plan to get his pretty little ward back. What were they going to do? Iris chewed on her bottom lip, pacing back and forth across the room. <em>I'm turning into Sweeney, aren't I? Striding about the room with no idea what to do next. </em>She almost laughed dryly at the thought, but shook it away instead. There was only one thing she could think, and when it finally came to her, she looked at the broken couple.</p><p>       "You can't stay here. Leave London. He won't find you and you'll be safe," as much as it pained her to say it, she knew it was the only way. Sweeney was on his feet in an instant, glaring at her and shook his head,</p><p>        "He'll come after us. We won't be safe anywhere." Iris blinked and crossed her arms over her chest,</p><p>        "Well you can't expect to <em>not</em> be followed. He'll have to give up sooner or later." </p><p>        "And suppose he doesn't?" Sweeney snapped back, obviously losing his temper. But she was losing her temper too.<em> What is wrong with this man? Why can't he just accept it? Why can't he see that I'm trying to help?!</em></p><p>        "What do you want me to say, Sweeney?!" Iris shouted, forgetting about the others in the room. There was a tension she could feel and she could see the barber straighten up as he glared at her.</p><p>        "I want you to say I should stay God dammit!" Silence. Iris's words fell from her lips and she stared at him, eyes glazing over with tears. She blinked and couldn't help but smile softly as he seemed to understand what he had said. It was then that she became aware of her sister and the two young kids in the room too. She wasn't sure how to respond. Why did he want her to say that? Maybe it was because it was the only way he could get away with killing him? She considered it, but then she thought of something else. <em>Does he want to stay? Why does he want to stay? Is it because of me? Is he afraid of leaving me? Doesn't he love Lucy anymore? What am I saying?! Of course not! Why would he stay for me? </em></p><p>        Sweeney licked his lips and lowered his head, shaking and clenching his hands at his sides. She stepped forward and took one of them in her own, stroking his knuckles,        </p><p>        "It's the right thing to do, Sweeney. I...I'll do what I can. Please?" The barber raised his gaze to her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. She felt him shove something into her palm and she looked down at his razor, the glistening blade winking at her. </p><p>        "You'll have to do it," he whispered to her. Iris held the blade tight and looked him straight in the face. Pale. Lost. Forgotten. Benjamin Barker. Sweeney Todd. Two completely different men. She nodded,</p><p>        "I will."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0048">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Black Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        Anthony stood there, sweat dripping down his face as he stared at Johanna across the room,</p><p>        "The judge. He knows." </p><hr/><p>        Iris's heart almost stopped at Anthony's news. He was sitting beside Johanna, cooing to her softly and swearing they would get out alive. Sweeney was sitting in his chair, tapping his chin in thought. She considered her sister who was sleeping downstairs still. Perhaps she had heard them upstairs. What if Mrs. Lovett found her? She had to get back down there. She had to tell Sweeney. But the judge. The judge knew. That couldn't be a good sign. Anthony had made it clear that he was devising a plan to get his pretty little ward back. What were they going to do? Iris chewed on her bottom lip, pacing back and forth across the room. <em>I'm turning into Sweeney, aren't I? Striding about the room with no idea what to do next. </em>She almost laughed dryly at the thought, but shook it away instead. There was only one thing she could think, and when it finally came to her, she looked at the barber.</p><p>       "You can't stay here. Leave London. He won't find you and you'll be safe," as much as it pained her to say it, she knew it was the only way. Sweeney was on his feet in an instant, glaring at her and shook his head,</p><p>        "He'll come after us. We won't be safe anywhere." Iris blinked and crossed her arms over her chest,</p><p>        "Well you can't expect to <em>not</em> be followed. He'll have to give up sooner or later." </p><p>        "And suppose he doesn't?" Sweeney snapped back, obviously losing his temper. But she was losing her temper too.<em> What is wrong with this man? Why can't he just accept it? Why can't he see that I'm trying to help?!</em></p><p>        "Your wife is alive, Sweeney!" Iris shouted, breathing deeply as she realized what just came out of her mouth. Yes, she had said it. There was no returning her words. The barber stared at her, perplexed, hurt, and angry. </p><p>        "What...?"His voice cracked as he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't believe her. Iris's words fell from her lips and she stared at him, eyes glazing over with tears. She blinked and couldn't help but smile softly as she nodded gently,</p><p>        "It's true. She's...she's in the pie shop...." She glanced at the razor in his hand and shivered, remembering the dream she had had. She could feel the blade running smoothly across her neck.</p><p>        Sweeney licked his lips and lowered his head, shaking and clenching his hands at his sides. She stepped forward and took one of them in her own, stroking his knuckles,        </p><p>        "She...she's my sister. I wanted to tell you the moment I knew...but I didn't want to see you hurt. I know it was wrong. And then I found out she was my sister and I couldn't-" The barber raised his gaze to her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. </p><p>        "Your sister?" his eyes bore into hers and she swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>        "She's my sister. Sweeney you can all be together again. I just want to help. Please," Iris gingerly kissed his cheek and took a step back. For a moment, she could have sworn he smiled. It wasn't a Sweeney Todd smile. It was Benjamin Barker. </p><p>        "You...you continue to amaze me, Iris," he whispered, "I...I thank you." Without another word, he ambled forward, nearly stumbling over his feet as he started downstairs. Iris looked after him and sighed softly. She then turned to Johanna and Anthony, who were rather confused and left in the dark.</p><p>        "Things are going to be okay," she assured them, "You'll see."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        He forced himself to open the door to the pie shop, seeing the figure of Mrs. Lovett at the counter as she baked her pies. <em>Their </em>pies. Meat pies. How would Lucy react once she knew? How could she ever love him again? <em>Move forward, you coward. </em>He opened the door and Mrs. Lovett looked up, heavy black bags under her eyes. She smiled nonetheless, but he didn't look at her. He was looking around the rest of the room, trying to seek out his wife. Clearly, she had no idea. Then he remembered something. <em>Poisoned herself.</em> Lovett had said. The baker had told him that she was dead.</p><p>        "Care for a pie?" Mrs. Lovett piped up, trying to make conversation.</p><p>        "You lied to me," he whispered, blinking as he finally looked up at her. He clenched the razor in his hand and stared at her. She tilted her head,</p><p>        "What's that?" He ignored her though and continued through the building. Perhaps it was another lie. Perhaps Iris didn't know what she was talking about and Lucy really was still dead. He had to know for sure before he accused anyone. He came to where Iris was staying and tried the knob. It was locked. He drew in a sharp breath and went back to Lovett,</p><p>        "Where's Iris's key?" </p><p>        "What?" she asked, perplexed. He growled and repeated his question more harshly,</p><p>        "The key! Where's her key?!" Lovett gulped and twiddled her fingers, swiftly going through the drawers and looking for the key. She handed it to him once she found it and he went back to the room. He unlocked it, closing his eyes and preparing himself. Lovett stood behind him and he was prepared to do what he had to if...</p><p>        He opened the door, and there, lying in the bed, was his wife. Lucy Barker. Almost as pale as the day he had left her. She was sleeping still, and as he walked towards her, he could feel the baker's breath on his neck. </p><p>        "How...how is it possible?" she stuttered, trembling by the sound of her voice. </p><p>        "I'll deal with you later," he said sternly, turning to her. Without another word, she retreated, leaving him to his moment with his wife.</p><p>        "Lucy..."</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637255#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. A Black Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>*Iris's POV*</strong> </span>
</p><p>        Iris's heart almost stopped at Anthony's news. He was sitting beside Johanna, cooing to her softly and swearing they would get out alive. Sweeney was sitting in his chair, tapping his chin in thought. The judge knew. That couldn't be a good sign. Anthony had made it clear that he was devising a plan to get his pretty little ward back. What were they going to do? Iris chewed on her bottom lip, pacing back and forth across the room. <em>I'm turning into Sweeney, aren't I? Striding about the room with no idea what to do next. </em>She almost laughed dryly at the thought, but shook it away instead. There was only one thing she could think, and when it finally came to her, she looked at the barber.</p><p>       "You can't stay here. Leave London. He won't find you and you'll be safe," as much as it pained her to say it, she knew it was the only way. Sweeney was on his feet in an instant, glaring at her and shook his head,</p><p>        "He'll come after us. We won't be safe anywhere." Iris blinked and crossed her arms over her chest,</p><p>        "Well you can't expect to <em>not</em> be followed. He'll have to give up sooner or later." </p><p>        "And suppose he doesn't?" Sweeney snapped back, obviously losing his temper. But she was losing her temper too.<em> What is wrong with this man? Why can't he just accept it? Why can't he see that I'm trying to help?! But Lucy...I have to get her...I have to bring her to him.</em></p><p>        "What do you want me to say, Sweeney?!" Iris shouted, forgetting about the others in the room. There was a tension she could feel and she could see the barber straighten up as he glared at her.</p><p>        "I want you to say I should stay God dammit!" Silence. Iris's words fell from her lips and she stared at him, eyes glazing over with tears. She blinked and couldn't help but smile softly as he seemed to understand what he had said. She wasn't sure how to respond. Why did he want her to say that? Maybe it was because it was the only way he could get away with killing him? She considered it, but then she thought of something else. <em>Does he want to stay? Why does he want to stay? Is it because of me? Is he afraid of leaving me? What am I saying?! Of course not! Why would he stay for me? </em></p><p>        Sweeney licked his lips and lowered his head, shaking and clenching his hands at his sides. She stepped forward and took one of them in her own, stroking his knuckles,        </p><p>        "It's the right thing to do, Sweeney. I...I'll do what I can. Please?" The barber raised his gaze to her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. She felt him shove something into her palm and she looked down at his razor, the glistening blade winking at her. </p><p>        "You'll have to do it," he whispered to her. Iris held the blade tight and looked him straight in the face. Pale. Lost. Forgotten. Benjamin Barker. Sweeney Todd. Two completely different men. She nodded,</p><p>        "I will." <em>And I'll being Lucy back to you too.</em> She added to herself. <em>I'll bring her back.</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637273#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Under No Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        It was happening so fast. Lucy stood beside Sweeney, looking almost as beautiful as the day he lost her. It was all so surreal. Here was his wife and daughter at his side after fifteen years.<em> I'm not letting you go again. I don't care what it takes to stay with you. He won't come after us. <strong>You trust Iris.</strong> I do. She will take care of him. <strong>And if she doesn't? You're really going to make her do this by herself?</strong> I have no choice. <strong>You do. You do have a choice. You always have had the choice. </strong>To what?<strong> To stay with Iris Blackwater. </strong>Get out of my head. I have Lucy back. I'm not letting her go again. </em></p><p>        "You'll keep going until you're a good distance away?" Iris asked him, making him break out of his trance. He nodded stiffly. Lucy leaned forward and kissed her sister's cheek, holding onto her arm and smiling,</p><p>        "Thank you. For everything. You'll come when you can won't you?" Iris smirked lightly and Sweeney could tell there was something holding her back. Like she didn't want to admit what she was thinking. His heart went out to her and he shook the silly idea that came to his head. <em>I am not falling for it. <strong>Falling for her? </strong>That's not what I meant! <strong>But you have fallen for her. Why can't you just admit that to yourself!?</strong></em><em> Enough.</em> </p><p>        "I'll do what I can," Iris promised, embracing Lucy. She turned to Johanna, who was saying farewell to Anthony for now. He kissed her hard on the mouth and disappeared down the street. The young girl looked after him longingly and faced her parents, frowning deeply.</p><p>        "I'm going to return...to Anthony," she said sadly. Before anyone could respond, a hansom approached them and Sweeney looked at Iris suddenly, picturing her pulling his razor out and slicing the throat of the man he had been waiting to take revenge on all those years. <strong><em>You're really going to make her do the dirty work?</em></strong><em> Lucy would never forgive me. She mustn't know. <strong>But she will. Either way. She will learn your new nature. </strong>I'll hide that side of me. <strong>You can never hide it. You aren't Benjamin Barker anymore. Lucy knew the old you. Iris...she knows the new you.</strong></em></p><p>        "I'll be fine, Sweeney," Iris told him sternly, waiting for them to get in the hansom. Lucy and Johanna were situating themselves and Iris looked towards the baker shop. She could make out the figure of Mrs. Lovett in the window, probably too frightened to reveal herself. Sweeney lowered his head, hands trembling as he tried to figure it out. His mind was cranking with new possible ideas. He imagined the Judge drowning in a pool of his own blood. He saw Lucy walking down the streets of London with him again. He saw his daughter marrying the sailor boy. He saw Iris. Iris Blackwater. She wore a white dress. Eyes of emerald green. A smile gracing her features. He smiled back.</p><p>        "I can't," he spoke up, raising his head and staring at her. She blinked, not following his words.</p><p>        "Can't what?" Iris asked, glancing at the two women in the carriage who were watching in confusion. He stepped forward and took her hand in his, eyes scanning her rosy hands. He didn't see Lucy when he looked at her. He saw Iris Blackwater. He saw who he was. The real him. Not Benjamin Barker. Not Sweeney Todd. Somewhere in between. The past was gone. The present was disrupted. His thoughts of killing were fading. He felt light and courageous. He felt...different.</p><p>        "I'm not leavin' you, Iris Blackwater," he whispered, shaking his head. He looked to his wife. His daughter. Lucy gave him a reasurring smile as if to say, <em>'I know what you have to do. It's okay.'</em> Sweeney drew in a steady breath, his heart pounding against his chest. Iris had a lost expression on her face and she removed the razor from her pocket, as if trying to remind him that she was going to handle everything. She had already done enough though. How could she not see it? Just coming into his life had been enough for him. There was nothing he could give her to repay what she had done. She was the key to his world. The endless void of possibilities. Unpredictable and...</p><p>        "Beautiful," he said softly, taking the razor from her hand. She had tears in her eyes as she searched his face for some sort of answer to his behavior. She hadn't seen him like this before, that much was clear. He ran a thumb over her cheek.</p><p>        "Together. We'll do this together," and with that, he helped Lucy out of the hansom and pressed his lips to hers, making his last kiss with her as passionate as he could.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0051">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Under No Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>It changes everything. Her being here is going to change everything. What am I going to do now? <strong>Kill the judge. That was the objective. It hasn't changed.</strong> Yes it has. I can't kill him anymore. Not when I have both of my girls back. <strong>Isn't that what you wanted? What's so hard now? </strong>She'll never forgive me if I kill him.<strong> How do you know that? He raped her for God's sake! She would want it!</strong> No. She only ever wanted me to love her. And I did. And now it's gone. <strong>What's gone? Your love for Lucy? How can it be gone?</strong> I never said that. I...</em><em>.<strong>It's Iris Blackwater, isn't it? She's changed things. Not you. Not Lucy. Her. You've fallen for Lucy's sister.</strong> It's not like that! She was gone! <strong>And you fell for Iris.</strong></em></p><p>        Sweeney pulled away from Lucy, pressing his forehead to hers and shaking his head, feeling his razor in his pocket. He hadn't wasted any time with kissing her. It didn't feel the same though. Things were different now. She would never understand why he did it. She would never understand who he was now. What that place had done to him. What he had become. <strong><em>A devil. A murderer. </em></strong><em>Stop. Get out of my head! I'm not Benjamin anymore! I'm Sweeney Todd! Sweeney Todd!</em></p><p>        "Benjamin," Lucy whispered, as if it was all she could say. He blinked and stared at her, frowning deeply. <strong><em>You have to decide. You have to decide! Iris or Lucy. Past...or present. Then or now. Benjamin Barker or Sweeney Todd.</em></strong> Sweeney rubbed his temples, trying to stop the bickering inside his head. He was tired of it. Tired of all of it. Why couldn't Iris just leave her! Why did she have to bring her back!? Why was this so difficult!? </p><p>        "I can't..." he said quietly. He looked into her face, traced her features with his eyes. <em>How can she stand me?<strong> Lucy has no clue what you've become. Iris does. Iris has stayed by your side this entire time. </strong>Lucy wasn't here. It's not her fault. <strong>But you know as well as I who you've chosen. You have a choice. She's bringing you back. Not Lucy. Iris Blackwater is making you...well...you again.</strong> How? How can she possibly do that? I'm the enemy. She shouldn't be here. Not with me. I'm not safe. <strong>Don't you think she knows that? She stuck beside you after hearing about your horrible plan. And did she leave? No. She came to you. She's with you now. And she brought you back Johanna and Lucy. She never ran. She knew the risks. And she felt your pain. </strong>Pain. Iris and Lucy have felt pain. Sisters who share the same fate. Broken and lost. </em></p><p>"I'm not who I used to be, Lucy," he said sadly, lowering his head in shame. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. She lifted his chin though and he found himself lost in those familiar eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Lucy's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Water filled her eyes as she realized something. She was home. She was home with Benjamin Barker. She had a sister. But it didn't feel like home. After all those years of living in the gutters and streets of filth. Under the watch of Judge Turpin as he kept her daughter hidden away in one of his many rooms. She had been held inside one of those rooms years before, locked away like a treasure he refused to let go. She never would have let her go and she was lucky that his house maid had a heart  unlike him. She had brought food to her and dressed her properly for evening when she was to dine with Turpin.</p><p>        <em>"I know I'll get fired for this," she had said when she came into her room one night, shutting the door and looking at Lucy sadly. She removed a shaking hand from her pocket, a large key grasped within her fingers. Lucy, understanding instantly what this meant, leapt forward and carefully took the object in her hand, nodding and embracing the servant woman who was only two years younger than her.</em></p><p>
  <em>        "Thank you," Lucy whispered before the girl fled from the room, telling her she would keep the judge distracted while she escaped through the back of the house. Lucy's heart pounded as she unlocked the door and headed down the stairs, the judge's voice drawing from the living room. His head was turned towards the servant girl as she sent her a reassured glance. Lucy nodded in appreciation one last time and left through the back door, hiding the key away in the folds of her dress as she moved quickly through the streets of London, hoping to find some answers as to where her dear husband was being kept, but little did she know, she wouldn't see him until it was too late.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris was four years younger than Lucy. He had always been reminded of his wife when he looked at her. And now he knew why. They were sisters. No wonder he had admired her face so much. Their eyes especially were very identical. Golden hair, though Iris's was slightly darker. </p><p>        "I...I've always loved you...and I always will," he admitted quietly. The room seemed to freeze as he leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips to hers. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair. Soft. Familiar. He pulled away and looked at her sadly. </p><p>        "But?" she asked, reading him like an open book. She had always been good at that. He couldn't speak. His tongue was tied and he couldn't bring himself to say the truth.</p><p>        "I want you to be happy," she whispered, rubbing his knuckles. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but she held a finger to his lips,</p><p>        "Things have changed, Benjamin. I'll always love you. But...if it's time to move on...move on. I'm far too lost to return to the life we once had. I know that look...that faraway look. What is it?" Sweeney nodded, soaking in her every word before whispering,</p><p>        "I've fallen for Iris Blackwater."</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637366#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Under No Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        It was happening so fast. Johanna stood beside Sweeney, looking as lovely as the day he lost her.. It was all so surreal. Here was his daughter at his side after fifteen years.<em> I'm not letting you go again. I don't care what it takes to protect you. He won't come after us. <strong>You trust Iris.</strong> I do. She will take care of him. <strong>And if she doesn't? You're really going to make her do this by herself?</strong> I have no choice. <strong>You do. You do have a choice. You always have had the choice. </strong>To what?<strong> To stay with Iris Blackwater. </strong>Get out of my head. No one can replace Lucy. No one.</em></p><p>        "You'll keep going until you're a good distance away?" Iris asked him, making him break out of his trance. He nodded stiffly. Johanna leaned forward and hugged her, smiling gently,</p><p>        "Thank you. For everything. I'll see you again, won't I?" Iris smirked lightly and Sweeney could tell there was something holding her back. Like she didn't want to admit what she was thinking. His heart went out to her and he shook the silly idea that came to his head. <em>I am not falling for it. <strong>Falling for her? </strong>That's not what I meant! <strong>But you have fallen for her. Why can't you just admit that to yourself!?</strong></em><em> Enough.</em> </p><p>        "I'll do what I can," Iris promised, embracing the young girl. Johanna then turned to Anthony to say their last good-bye. He kissed her hard on the mouth and Johanna broke apart to look at Sweeney, </p><p>        "I'm going to return...to Anthony," she said sadly. Before he could respond, a hansom approached them and Sweeney looked at Iris suddenly, picturing her pulling his razor out and slicing the throat of the man he had been waiting to take revenge on all those years. <strong><em>You're really going to make her do the dirty work?</em></strong><em> She said she could do it.<strong> So? She was just trying to help you!</strong> It's too late. Johanna needs to be safe. <strong>Anthony can take care of her.</strong></em></p><p>        "I'll be fine, Sweeney," Iris told him sternly, waiting for them to get in the hansom. Johanna was situating herself and Iris looked towards the baker shop. Sweeney lowered his head, hands trembling as he tried to figure it out. His mind was cranking with new possible ideas. He imagined the Judge drowning in a pool of his own blood. He saw Lucy walking down the streets of London with him again. Lost forever. He saw his daughter marrying the sailor boy. He saw Iris. Iris Blackwater. She wore a white dress. Eyes of emerald green. A smile gracing her features. He smiled back.</p><p>        "I can't," he spoke up, raising his head and staring at her. She blinked, not following his words.</p><p>        "Can't what?" Iris asked, glancing at the young girl in the carriage who was watching in confusion. He stepped forward and took her hand in his, eyes scanning her rosy hands. He didn't see Lucy when he looked at her. He saw Iris Blackwater. He saw who he was. The real him. Not Benjamin Barker. Not Sweeney Todd. Somewhere in between. The past was gone. The present was disrupted. His thoughts of killing were fading. He felt light and courageous. He felt...different.</p><p>        "I'm not leavin' you, Iris Blackwater," he whispered, shaking his head. He looked to his daughter. Johanna, seeming to understand now, gave him a reasurring smile as if to say, <em>'Don't worry about me, Father.'</em> Sweeney drew in a steady breath, his heart pounding against his chest. Iris had a lost expression on her face and she removed the razor from her pocket, as if trying to remind him that she was going to handle everything. She had already done enough though. How could she not see it? Just coming into his life had been enough for him. There was nothing he could give her to repay what she had done. She was the key to his world. The endless void of possibilities. Unpredictable and...</p><p>        "Beautiful," he said softly, taking the razor from her hand. She had tears in her eyes as she searched his face for some sort of answer to his behavior. She hadn't seen him like this before, that much was clear. He ran a thumb over her cheek.</p><p>        "Together. We'll do this together," and with that, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her passionately.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637396#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Can't Forgive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        It didn't make any sense. Granted, she knew she couldn't kill the judge herself. She had just been trying to help for crying out loud! Now she didn't have to do it herself. Sweeney was going to...stay with her? Why? Why was he suddenly concerned for her? He was going to let his wife and child go on without him. And he was going to stay. She looked up at her sister, who was smiling and nodding with tears in her eyes. Guilt twisted in her stomach. This didn't feel right.</p><p>        "Sweeney...I can't-"</p><p>        "It's already been decided. Look...ever since you came to the shop...I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about you. I've never met anyone like you...I will always love Lucy. But I can't give her what we once had. We've both changed. I can't go back," the barber lowered his gaze. Iris gaped at him, not believing his words to be true. <em>Is he being serious? How can he say such a thing? And in front of Lucy! And his daughter!</em></p><p>        "He's right, Iris," her sister piped in, removing herself from the coach and embracing her tightly, "Take care of him...please?" Iris nodded slowly and the coachman glanced back at them, glaring and clearing his throat. Lucy kissed her cheek,</p><p>        "It's time. We need to move on from this." And with that, she got back in the hansom and they were off, leaving Sweeney and Iris standing alone in the cool mist of London. He smirked softly at her,</p><p>        "C'mon. We have some planning to do." He took her hand in his, the cold fingers wrapping around her own, and walked her upstairs. This was going to be a hell of a night.</p><hr/><p>        Iris sat in the chair in Sweeney's room, tapping her chin as he paced back and forth. They were trying to devise a plan. The barber was mumbling on and on about how he was going to deal with Mrs. Lovett first. Iris understood that. She didn't like the baker herself. <em>Killing</em> her would certainly get rid of her, but perhaps this wasn't the best idea. She had tried bringing this up, but as usual, Sweeney ignored her, shaking his head and shushing her. </p><p>        "The judge. We'll get to him. The beadle. THE PIES!" Sweeney was out of the room before Iris comprehended what what happening. She leapt to her feet and headed downstairs to where he disappeared. When she entered the baker shop, Sweeney was pressing Mrs. Lovett to the wall, holding a blade to her neck.</p><p>        "-making pies," he was saying, baring his teeth. The baker glanced at Iris and squirmed under his touch. </p><p>        "I-I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout!" she hissed, obviously confused. Sweeney jerked her back and shook his head,</p><p>        "No more. It's done." </p><p>        "What have I done to you?! I <em>love</em> you!" Mrs. Lovett shoved him back with as much force as she could and he stepped away from her. She pointed at Iris in a threatening way and snarled,</p><p>        "How can you stand <em>her?! </em>Your <em>wife</em> is back! I <em>saw</em> her! So what are you doing?!" Before she knew it, Sweeney had closed the distance between them, wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her along towards the basement. <em>The basement? Why is taking her down there?</em> Iris rushed after them, determined to stop whatever was happening. Mrs. Lovett shrieked as Sweeney dragged her towards the burner. <em>Not good. Not good. Not good!</em> Iris sprinted over to them and pulled on Sweeney. He pushed her away simply and opened the oven. </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0054">Stop it</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637489#workskin">Do nothing</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Can't Forgive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        It didn't make any sense. Granted, she knew she couldn't kill the judge herself. She had just been trying to help for crying out loud! Now she didn't have to do it herself. Sweeney was going to...stay with her? Why? Why was he suddenly concerned for her? He was going to let his wife and child go on without him. And he was going to stay. She looked up at her sister, who was smiling and nodding with tears in her eyes. Guilt twisted in her stomach. This didn't feel right.</p><p>        "Sweeney...I can't-"</p><p>        "It's already been decided. Look...ever since you came to the shop...I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about you. I've never met anyone like you...I will always love Lucy. But I can't give her what we once had. We've both changed. I can't go back," the barber lowered his gaze. Iris gaped at him, not believing his words to be true. <em>Is he being serious? How can he say such a thing? And in front of Lucy! And his daughter!</em></p><p>        "He's right, Iris," her sister piped in, removing herself from the coach and embracing her tightly, "Take care of him...please?" Iris nodded slowly and the coachman glanced back at them, glaring and clearing his throat. Lucy kissed her cheek,</p><p>        "It's time. We need to move on from this." And with that, she got back in the hansom and they were off, leaving Sweeney and Iris standing alone in the cool mist of London. He smirked softly at her,</p><p>        "C'mon. We have some planning to do." He took her hand in his, the cold fingers wrapping around her own, and walked her upstairs. This was going to be a hell of a night.</p><hr/><p>        Iris sat in the chair in Sweeney's room, tapping her chin as he paced back and forth. They were trying to devise a plan. The barber was mumbling on and on about how he was going to deal with Mrs. Lovett first. Iris understood that. She didn't like the baker herself. <em>Killing</em> her would certainly get rid of her, but perhaps this wasn't the best idea. She had tried bringing this up, but as usual, Sweeney ignored her, shaking his head and shushing her. </p><p>        "The judge. We'll get to him. The beadle. THE PIES!" Sweeney was out of the room before Iris comprehended what what happening. She leapt to her feet and headed downstairs to where he disappeared. When she entered the baker shop, Sweeney was pressing Mrs. Lovett to the wall, holding a blade to her neck.</p><p>        "-making pies," he was saying, baring his teeth. The baker glanced at Iris and squirmed under his touch. </p><p>        "I-I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout!" she hissed, obviously confused. Sweeney jerked her back and shook his head,</p><p>        "No more. It's done." </p><p>        "What have I done to you?! I <em>love</em> you!" Mrs. Lovett shoved him back with as much force as she could and he stepped away from her. She pointed at Iris in a threatening way and snarled,</p><p>        "How can you stand <em>her?! </em>Your <em>wife</em> is back! I <em>saw</em> her! So what are you doing?!" Before she knew it, Sweeney had closed the distance between them, wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her along towards the basement. <em>The basement? Why is taking her down there?</em> Iris rushed after them, determined to stop whatever was happening. Mrs. Lovett shrieked as Sweeney dragged her towards the burner. <em>Not good. Not good. Not good!</em> Iris sprinted over to them and pulled on Sweeney. He pushed her away simply and opened the oven. </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637468#workskin">Stop it</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637489#workskin">Do nothing</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Can't Forgive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        It didn't make any sense. Granted, she knew she couldn't kill the judge herself. She had just been trying to help for crying out loud! Now she didn't have to do it herself. Sweeney was going to...stay with her? Why? Why was he suddenly concerned for her? He was going to let his ] child go on without him. And he was going to stay. She looked up at Johanna, who was smiling and nodding with tears in her eyes. Guilt twisted in her stomach. This didn't feel right.</p><p>        "Sweeney...I can't-"</p><p>        "It's already been decided. Look...ever since you came to the shop...I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about you. I've never met anyone like you...I will always love Lucy. But I have to move on," the barber lowered his gaze. Iris gaped at him, not believing his words to be true. <em>Is he being serious? How can he say such a thing? </em></p><p>        "I hope you two find what you're looking for. I hope to see you again," And with that, the hansom drove off, leaving Sweeney and Iris standing alone in the cool mist of London. He smirked softly at her,</p><p>        "C'mon. We have some planning to do." He took her hand in his, the cold fingers wrapping around her own, and walked her upstairs. This was going to be a hell of a night.</p><hr/><p>        Iris sat in the chair in Sweeney's room, tapping her chin as he paced back and forth. They were trying to devise a plan. The barber was mumbling on and on about how he was going to deal with Mrs. Lovett first. Iris understood that. She didn't like the baker herself. <em>Killing</em> her would certainly get rid of her, but perhaps this wasn't the best idea. She had tried bringing this up, but as usual, Sweeney ignored her, shaking his head and shushing her. </p><p>        "The judge. We'll get to him. The beadle. THE PIES!" Sweeney was out of the room before Iris comprehended what what happening. She leapt to her feet and headed downstairs to where he disappeared. When she entered the baker shop, Sweeney was pressing Mrs. Lovett to the wall, holding a blade to her neck.</p><p>        "-making pies," he was saying, baring his teeth. The baker glanced at Iris and squirmed under his touch. </p><p>        "I-I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout!" she hissed, obviously confused. Sweeney jerked her back and shook his head,</p><p>        "No more. It's done." </p><p>        "What have I done to you?! I <em>love</em> you!" Mrs. Lovett shoved him back with as much force as she could and he stepped away from her. She pointed at Iris in a threatening way and snarled,</p><p>        "How can you stand <em>her?!</em>" Before she knew it, Sweeney had closed the distance between them, wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her along towards the basement. <em>The basement? Why is taking her down there?</em> Iris rushed after them, determined to stop whatever was happening. Mrs. Lovett shrieked as Sweeney dragged her towards the burner. <em>Not good. Not good. Not good!</em> Iris sprinted over to them and pulled on Sweeney. He pushed her away simply and opened the oven. </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637468#workskin">Stop it</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637489#workskin">Do nothing</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. A Delicate Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Stop It</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "Sweeney!" Iris pulled on him again and he swung back to look at her, eyes seeming to hold fire and flames of rage. She retracted and flinched at this, but composed herself and drew in a sharp breath.</p><p>        "She crossed the line! She deserves to <em>die!</em>" Iris's bones shivered and she snatched the razor from his hand. She hadn't particularly assumed he was going to use it on the baker, but instead throw her in the burner. So she closed that next, blocking it and staring at the two shocked people before her. Mrs. Lovett looked to be holding her breath as she blinked in confusion. The barber on the other hand, let go of her and approached Iris in two long strides. She tensed at how close he stood and he hovered over her, drawing in a sharp breath.</p><p>        Avoiding his gaze, she lowered her head and waited for something to hit her. She wasn't sure what, but she felt that <em>something</em> was coming. Nothing came. Nothing but...warmth. His arms were around her and he was breathing deeply. </p><p>        "You...are amazing..." he whispered, making her insides twist. </p><p>        "Sweeney I-"</p><p>        "Come upstairs with me. Please?" Iris pulled away from him, frowning. She looked at the baker. Back at Sweeney. <em>What has gotten into him?</em> She nodded, allowing him to guide her outside and to the shop upstairs. What had made him leave Mrs. Lovett was beyond her. But it had worked. She wasn't going to question it.</p><p>        Once upstairs, Sweeney shut the door and paused for a moment. He then turned around sharply, catching Iris off guard as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his lips against hers. She gasped, mouth opening, giving him entrance. Her head was spinning as they fought for dominance and he finally pulled back, panting and pressing his forehead to hers.</p><p>        "You bring out the best in me," he said softly, running a finger through her hair. She found herself doing the same, moving the tip along his jawline and smiling softly. An idea came to her head and she licked her lips subconsciously. What this man had done to make her fall so hard, she couldn't say. His eyes were a lighter brown as she stared into them. A new spark. A new sensation. Perhaps...just this once...</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0056">Take it further</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637558#workskin">Slow down</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. A Delicate Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Do Nothing</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris watched in horror, frozen to the spot as he spun the baker around and tossed her into the burner. Her shrill screams echoed in the room. The only sound.</p><p>        "She crossed the line! She deserves to <em>die!</em>" Iris's bones shivered and she snatched the razor from his hand. She hadn't particularly assumed he was going to use it on the baker, but instead throw her in the burner. So she closed that next, blocking it and staring at the two shocked people before her. Mrs. Lovett looked to be holding her breath as she blinked in confusion. The barber on the other hand, let go of her and approached Iris in two long strides. She tensed at how close he stood and he hovered over her, drawing in a sharp breath.</p><p>        Avoiding his gaze, she lowered her head and waited for something to hit her. She wasn't sure what, but she felt that <em>something</em> was coming. Nothing came. Nothing but...warmth. His arms were around her and he was breathing deeply. </p><p>        "You...are amazing..." he whispered, making her insides twist. </p><p>        "Sweeney I-"</p><p>        "Come upstairs with me. Please?" Iris pulled away from him, frowning. She looked at the baker. Back at Sweeney. <em>What has gotten into him?</em> She nodded, allowing him to guide her outside and to the shop upstairs. What had made him leave Mrs. Lovett was beyond her. But it had worked. She wasn't going to question it.</p><p>        Once upstairs, Sweeney shut the door and paused for a moment. He then turned around sharply, catching Iris off guard as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his lips against hers. She gasped, mouth opening, giving him entrance. Her head was spinning as they fought for dominance and he finally pulled back, panting and pressing his forehead to hers.</p><p>        "You bring out the best in me," he said softly, running a finger through her hair. She found herself doing the same, moving the tip along his jawline and smiling softly. An idea came to her head and she licked her lips subconsciously. What this man had done to make her fall so hard, she couldn't say. His eyes were a lighter brown as she stared into them. A new spark. A new sensation. Perhaps...just this once...</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0058">Take it further</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637849#workskin">Slow down</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Take it Further</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "Sweeney?" Iris breathed out, scanning his features. He stared at her, raising his brows ever so slightly. She took his hand in hers and stroked the back of it, biting her lip. She carefully slipped out of her shoes and he gave her a questioning look before she was dragging him back towards his bed. Getting the hint, he smirked and locked lips with her again, making her moan against his mouth. <em>What am I doing? What am I doing?</em> The back of her head kept saying, but she ignored it and found herself removing his vest. He growled and caressed her face, his teeth finding and nibbling down on her lips. He trailed along her neck and started on the lobe of her ear. She sighed and he pushed her onto the bed.</p><p>        "Are you sure you want this?" he asked suddenly, throwing her off. She drew in a slow breath, twirling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. She nodded and ran her hands up his stomach and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him again. He didn't ask again and clambered on top of her.</p><p><strong> <em>*Warning Sexual Content* </em> </strong> <em>(Skip to Next Chapter)</em></p><p>        Iris sighed, trying to close the space between them. He leaned down, sucking on the tender flesh on her neck and exploring her body with his nimble fingers. He practically tore away her shirt, discarding it with his vest on the floor. She blushed profoundly and he smirked down at her.</p><p>        "Beautiful," he whispered, slowly pulling down her underclothes. He seemed to soak in every inch of her with his eyes before he kissed her passionately. She moaned and squeaked when he squeezed one of her nipples, flicking it before making his way lower. He captured a pearly breast in his mouth and sucked, the feeling sending a shiver down to her core. His fingers trailed against her thigh and stopped beside her nether region. He drew little circles into her skin, teasing her as he made his way over to the next nipple.</p><p>        "Sweeney, pl-please," she clenched the sheets tightly as he chuckled darkly and looked up at her with dark eyes.</p><p>        "Tell me. What do you need?" Iris chewed on her bottom lip, feeling dazed at the sensations he was giving her.</p><p>        "I need you," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. Sweeney practically purred and made his way lower, ever so slowly until she could feel his hot breath on her lower area. She managed to open her eyes and look down at him, loving the smile that was playing on his lips. She whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair as he started flicking his tongue against her clit. Her insides twisted with pleasure as she sighed, pressing herself against him to put more pressure. Her fingers wrapped around the sheets as her climax ran through her.</p><p>        "Good girl," Sweeney chuckled, licking her up before moving up along her body again. She breathed quickly and suddenly became impatient, pulling his lips to hers as she climbed on top of him. He let out a grunt and laughed lightly as her fingers quickly undid his belt. He raised a brow and grinned.</p><p>        "Shut up," she snapped playfully, pulling down his pants and straddling him. He groaned and threw his head back as she moved against him. Licking her lips, she began circling and grinding on him, making him growl. She giggled and removed his underwear, gaping down at his cock.</p><p>        "Like what you see?" he mumbled, still out of breath from her movements. Without responding, she lowered herself and took him in her mouth, using her hands and moving them up and down him. He grunted again and shut his eyes. He met his climax much sooner than she had and she couldn't help but laugh. He growled and pulled her up to him, closing the distance between them and inserting himself. She gasped at how huge he felt inside her and she felt her walls clench around him.</p><p>        "God what you do to me woman," Sweeney said against her lips, slowly starting a rhythm with her. She moaned and ran her nails down his back, feeling her insides coming to an end. He began pounding into her and she yelped as he hit her g-spot over and over again. They comed together and Iris collapsed against him. They panted and fell beside each other, Sweeney grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him, closing her eyes and drawing in a steady breath. </p><p>        "Like I said...amazing," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0060">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Slow Down</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris stepped back and laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sweeney raised a brow in question and she found herself blushing under his intent gaze,</p><p>        "I should probably head downstairs...get some sleep. We still have to figure out a plan for the judge." Sweeney nodded and shook his head as if he hadn't been thinking of that at all. Iris nodded too and left the room, leaving Sweeney both hurt and confused.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Does she not like me? I could have sworn she was giving off signals...<strong>She doesn't want to yet.</strong> But why?<strong> Maybe because you're moving too fast. Give her time. </strong>I'm a monster. I knew it. She doesn't and will never have feelings for me. <strong>Calm down. Just breath. Get back to thinking of a way to kill that Turpin, huh? How does that sound?</strong> The judge? Right. The judge. Of course.</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68637963#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Take it Further</em> </strong>
</p><p>    "Sweeney?" Iris breathed out, scanning his features. He stared at her, raising his brows ever so slightly. She took his hand in hers and stroked the back of it, biting her lip. She carefully slipped out of her shoes and he gave her a questioning look before she was dragging him back towards his bed. Getting the hint, he smirked and locked lips with her again, making her moan against his mouth. <em>What am I doing? What am I doing? He just killed Mrs. Lovett! I can't do this!<strong> But you want to. </strong>Yes. I do. <strong>Just don't think about that woman right now. This is your time with him. Your time.</strong></em> The back of her head kept saying, but she ignored it and found herself removing his vest. He growled and caressed her face, his teeth finding and nibbling down on her lips. He trailed along her neck and started on the lobe of her ear. She sighed and he pushed her onto the bed.</p><p>        "Are you sure you want this?" he asked suddenly, throwing her off. She drew in a slow breath, twirling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. She nodded and ran her hands up his stomach and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him again. He didn't ask again and clambered on top of her.</p><p><strong> <em>*Warning Sexual Content* </em> </strong> <em>(Skip to Next Chapter)</em></p><p>        Iris sighed, trying to close the space between them. He leaned down, sucking on the tender flesh on her neck and exploring her body with his nimble fingers. He practically tore away her shirt, discarding it with his vest on the floor. She blushed profoundly and he smirked down at her.</p><p>        "Beautiful," he whispered, slowly pulling down her underclothes. He seemed to soak in every inch of her with his eyes before he kissed her passionately. She moaned and squeaked when he squeezed one of her nipples, flicking it before making his way lower. He captured a pearly breast in his mouth and sucked, the feeling sending a shiver down to her core. His fingers trailed against her thigh and stopped beside her nether region. He drew little circles into her skin, teasing her as he made his way over to the next nipple.</p><p>        "Sweeney, pl-please," she clenched the sheets tightly as he chuckled darkly and looked up at her with dark eyes.</p><p>        "Tell me. What do you need?" Iris chewed on her bottom lip, feeling dazed at the sensations he was giving her.</p><p>        "I need you," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. Sweeney practically purred and made his way lower, ever so slowly until she could feel his hot breath on her lower area. She managed to open her eyes and look down at him, loving the smile that was playing on his lips. She whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair as he started flicking his tongue against her clit. Her insides twisted with pleasure as she sighed, pressing herself against him to put more pressure. Her fingers wrapped around the sheets as her climax ran through her.</p><p>        "Good girl," Sweeney chuckled, licking her up before moving up along her body again. She breathed quickly and suddenly became impatient, pulling his lips to hers as she climbed on top of him. He let out a grunt and laughed lightly as her fingers quickly undid his belt. He raised a brow and grinned.</p><p>        "Shut up," she snapped playfully, pulling down his pants and straddling him. He groaned and threw his head back as she moved against him. Licking her lips, she began circling and grinding on him, making him growl. She giggled and removed his underwear, gaping down at his cock.</p><p>        "Like what you see?" he mumbled, still out of breath from her movements. Without responding, she lowered herself and took him in her mouth, using her hands and moving them up and down him. He grunted again and shut his eyes. He met his climax much sooner than she had and she couldn't help but laugh. He growled and pulled her up to him, closing the distance between them and inserting himself. She gasped at how huge he felt inside her and she felt her walls clench around him.</p><p>        "God what you do to me woman," Sweeney said against her lips, slowly starting a rhythm with her. She moaned and ran her nails down his back, feeling her insides coming to an end. He began pounding into her and she yelped as he hit her g-spot over and over again. They comed together and Iris collapsed against him. They panted and fell beside each other, Sweeney grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him, closing her eyes and drawing in a steady breath. </p><p>        "Like I said...amazing," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Iris's heart hammered in her chest and she turned over to look him in the face. His eyes were wide and seemed to be sparkling as he gazed at her. A light smile crossed his features, making him look so innocent. But Iris had something on her mind that she had to get out.</p><p>        "Mrs. Lovett," she whispered, trailing her fingers along his cheek. His gaze hardened slightly and she remained focused on tracing little shapes into his pale skin. He took her hand in his to stop her and she looked into his eyes. He held it to his lips and shook his head,        </p><p>        "I did it because I had to." He was obviously trying to reassure her, but it still found itself in the back of her head. The memory of seeing her engulfed in flames, licking away her body as she melted away. The screams of horror and fear she had let out. And she was gone. And Sweeney had acted as if it hadn't happened as he brought her upstairs and...</p><p>        "Tell me a story," Iris said softly, a pleading tone in her voice. Sweeney furrowed his brows in confusion and she smiled sadly,</p><p>        "Tell me a story about Benjamin Barker and how he became...Sweeney Todd."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0060">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Slow Down</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris stepped back and laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sweeney raised a brow in question and she found herself blushing under his intent gaze,</p><p>        "I should probably head downstairs...get some sleep. We still have to figure out a plan for the judge." Sweeney nodded and shook his head as if he hadn't been thinking of that at all. Iris nodded too and left the room, leaving Sweeney both hurt and confused.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>Does she not like me? I could have sworn she was giving off signals...<strong>She doesn't want to yet.</strong> But why?<strong> Maybe because you're moving too fast. Give her time. </strong>I'm a monster. I knew it. She doesn't and will never have feelings for me. <strong>Calm down. Just breath. Get back to thinking of a way to kill that Turpin, huh? How does that sound?</strong> The judge? Right. The judge. Of course.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0062">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Iris woke to a light pressure on her stomach and she opened her eyes to see Sweeney's hand on it, his steady breathing relaxing her. She wasn't sure what to think. She had...she had given herself to him. Now she was sleeping beside him as if it were a normal thing. But something stirred inside her. She knew that he had killed people. She knew Lucy was alive. He had left Lucy for her, and yet, something felt...wrong. As if she had betrayed her or something. <em>Don't be ridiculous. You couldn't possibly have betrayed her. She loves you and she's happy for you. <strong>How can she love me? She hardly knows me! And how can he have given himself to her?</strong></em></p><p>"Iris..." he said softly, making her jump. She looked up at him, but he was still sleeping. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead, carefully moving his arm from her belly and shifting herself off the bed. She took a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body, walking over to the window. The night was so dark that she could only make out a few lights of the windows of the buildings. The streets were dark, but the few lamps that shone a dim glow on the cobblestone was visible. She glanced back at the barber who was still sleeping peacefully. <em>Peacefully. He really does look peaceful...</em>Iris smiled to herself and leaned against the window, drawing in a deep steady breath as her head started turning.</p><p>        Her thoughts started on the first day she had arrived, just weeks ago. How unapproachable Sweeney had seemed. How little she liked the baker. She didn't need to worry about her anymore. Sweeney had chosen her and that was enough. Then she thought back to Lucy. <em>What would she say if she knew what I had just done? Would she be jealous? Would she feel hurt? <strong>No.</strong></em> Iris decided, trying to rid the idea from her head. <em><strong>She would be happy for us. She said so herself.</strong></em> And the judge. Judge Turpin. Iris looked to the chair in the center of the room. All they needed to do was get the judge in that chair. But how? He had made it clear that he despised Sweeney now as well as herself. It certainly wasn't going to be easy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney watched with half-closed eyes as Iris made her way to the window, a thin sheet wrapped around her slim body. He admired the way her curves shone ever so slightly in the moonlight. Her pale skin. Not nearly as pale as himself, but pale. She was gorgeous, and she had given herself to him. <strong><em>She's fallen for you, hasn't she?</em></strong><em> I believe she has. <strong>But haven't you forgotten something?</strong> What?<strong> The judge?</strong> The judge? <strong>Yes, the judge. Judge Turpin. The man who sent you away for fifteen years. The man who stole your daughter away. </strong>Yes, the judge. <strong>And what're you going to do about it?</strong></em> Sweeney's eyes scanned the woman's body before him and he felt tempted to get up.<strong><em> You've lost yourself. </em></strong><em>What?<strong> You've lost yourself in this woman. She's keeping you from your plan. </strong>For Heaven's sake, no she isn't. <strong>But she is. She's all you can think about.</strong></em> Iris turned in his direction and his breathing hitched as her short blonde locks curled at her shoulders.</p><p>        She stared out the window, a faraway gaze on her face. <em>Beautiful.<strong> Turpin.</strong> Iris Blackwater.<strong> The judge!</strong></em> Sweeney carefully threw the blankets away from him and got to his feet as quietly as he could, ignoring the voice that lingered in the back of his head. Iris leaned her head against the window as he made his way behind her, making her yelp in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked back at him, eyes sparkling in the moonlight,</p><p>        "Sweeney!" Sweeney chuckled and pressed his lips to the bare skin of her shoulder, causing her to let out a soft moan. <strong><em>The judge. What're you going to do about Turpin?! You can't forget about him! We've been planning this for years!</em></strong> </p><p>        "Iris..." Sweeney breathed, his fingers trailing up along her spine. He looked up and saw that her lip was caught between her teeth, eyes closed as she tried to concentrate. <em>Divine.</em> <strong><em>Imagine your blade running across-</em></strong>Sweeney ran his finger along her neck, sucking on the tender flesh on her jaw. </p><p>        "Sweeney..." Iris whispered, making him hum in response, "Sweeney...we need to think about-"</p><p>        "Shh..." Sweeney hissed quietly, his insides twisting with delight. He hadn't felt this in so long. This burning desire in the pit of his stomach. This...devotion to another human being. <strong><em>Devotion?! Are you really thinking-</em></strong><em> Iris Blackwater. </em>"Not yet," Sweeney pleaded softly as his fingers made their way down her waist. He drew circles into her skin as he pressed her lightly against the wall. </p><p>        "The judge," Iris sighed, bringing him back to reality. He looked up at her, blinking. He broke away from her ever so slightly, tilting his head. <strong><em>Yes yes! The judge! Remember the judge!</em></strong></p><p>        "What about him?" Sweeney whispered, a tingling sensation running along his skin. <em>The judge...</em></p><p>        "We need to figure out a way to...to kill him Sweeney. Isn't that what you wanted?" Iris took his hand in hers, but he didn't feel it. He felt the emptiness in his stomach return. The feeling of loneliness and despair. His eyes glazed over and he lowered his head to the ground. <em>Judge Turpin. Of course. </em></p><p>        "Y-Yes. Of course. The judge. Exactly what I was thinking..." Sweeney nodded, the tips of his lips twitching. He raised his head to Iris and removed his hand from hers, making his way back over to the bed and pulling his clothes back on. Iris watched him until he came back to her, fixing the collar of his vest as he stared out the window.</p><p>        "What're you thinking?" Iris asked softly, placing a hand on his arm. He glanced at her and licked his lips,</p><p>        "I'm thinking of a plan, Ms. Blackwater."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0063">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em><strong>It won't be easy. He made it clear he wants nothing to do with you, Sweeney. </strong>Hush. I know. But I also know Turpin. I know what he wants. <strong>And what's that?</strong></em> Sweeney pulled his razor from his pocket and sighed softly, He wants what any other man like him wants. A woman to stay loyal to him.<strong> <em>You're not thinking...</em></strong><em>We need bait. <strong>But Iris?</strong> Who else? <strong>Mrs. Lovett?</strong> You think the judge would fall for someone like her? <strong>It's better than Iris.</strong> Yes...but what other choice is there?<strong> Think of something else. What about Bamford? What</strong></em><em><strong>'ll we do about him?</strong> What if...what if we don't-<strong> Don't what? Don't go through with this? Hah! You're joking right? What's happening to you, Sweeney? What's going on in that head of yours?</strong> I just-<strong> You just what? You're having second thoughts? </strong>Well no, but-<strong> Then we go through with it. Tonight.</strong> Tonight...</em></p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>*Iris's POV*</strong> </span>
</p><p>        Iris rolled onto her side, trying to get rid of the thoughts that felt bloated in her head. She had...she had almost considered the idea of taking it further. What was it about him that she was just so...drawn to? Why was a part of her intimidated and a part of her charmed? How had this man imprinted her? <strong><em>Maybe you should just go to sleep now.</em></strong><em> Right. Sleep.</em> But no matter how many times she forced herself to close her eyes and conjure up anything but darkness, she couldn't fall asleep. It was the judge that was keeping her from sleeping. They needed to act now. Without a second thought, Iris threw the covers off her and rushed towards the front door, nearly bumping into a boiling mad Mrs. Lovett. </p><p>        "Where ya goin', miss Blackwater?" she hissed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Iris. She rolled her eyes and pushed past the baker, swiftly making her way to the door.</p><p>        "He'll never love ya, darlin'. He ain't got the heart. All he knows is revenge. Sweet revenge and-" before Mrs. Lovett could continue however, Iris had spun around to face her, throwing all her weight against the woman and grasping her nimble hands around her neck. The baker showed her teeth with a devious grin.</p><p>        "How <em>dare</em> you speak of him that way?! What have you ever done for him, except flaunt your hideous witch body to him?! You don't care about him!" Iris scoffed and let go of her, taking a step back, "I shouldn't have stopped him from letting you <em>burn</em>." Having made her point, she stormed out of the room and headed upstairs, not bothering to knock as she startled Sweeney.</p><p>        "What're you-" he was cut off as Iris took two long strides, pulling his lips to her own. His stiffness melted away and he ran his fingers through her hair, making her moan against his lips. She finally pulled away, panting for breath as she moved her hair from her face, lowered her head bashfully.</p><p>        "W-What do you say we figure out a plan to kill the judge?" she whispered, still too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He was quiet for a moment until she had to force herself to look up in case he had zoned out. But he was staring directly into her eyes, his gaze soft and his eyes twinkling in the moonlight that shone through the room. He closed the gap between them and lifted her chin up. He lowered his face down to hers and planted a ginger kiss on her forehead, giving her butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>        "Tonight," he sighed against her skin. She closed her eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent of colognes and iron. </p><p>        "Tonight," she agreed with a nod.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0063">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><em><strong>        It won't be easy. He made it clear he wants nothing to do with you, Sweeney. </strong>Hush. I know. But I also know Turpin. I know what he wants. <strong>And what's that?</strong></em> Sweeney pulled his razor from his pocket and sighed softly, He wants what any other man like him wants. A woman to stay loyal to him.<strong> <em>You're not thinking...</em></strong><em>We need bait. <strong>But Iris?</strong> Who else?<strong> No.</strong><strong> Think of something else. What about Bamford? What</strong></em><em><strong>'ll we do about him?</strong> What if...what if we don't-<strong> Don't what? Don't go through with this? Hah! You're joking right? What's happening to you, Sweeney? What's going on in that head of yours?</strong> I just-<strong> You just what? You're having second thoughts? </strong>Well no, but-<strong> Then we go through with it. Tonight.</strong> Tonight...</em></p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>*Iris's POV*</strong> </span>
</p><p>        Iris rolled onto her side, trying to get rid of the thoughts that felt bloated in her head. She had...she had almost considered the idea of taking it further. What was it about him that she was just so...drawn to? Why was a part of her intimidated and a part of her charmed? How had this man imprinted her? <strong><em>Maybe you should just go to sleep now.</em></strong><em> Right. Sleep.</em> But no matter how many times she forced herself to close her eyes and conjure up anything but darkness, she couldn't fall asleep. It was the judge that was keeping her from sleeping. They needed to act now. Without a second thought, Iris threw the covers off her and rushed towards the front door. She quickly made her way upstairs, not bothering to knock as she startled Sweeney.</p><p>        "What're you doing?" he snapped, but Iris didn't flinch like she usually would. She lowered her gaze to the ground and twiddled her thumbs,</p><p>        "W-What do you say we figure out a plan to kill the judge?"</p><p>        "Tonight?" he asked, seeming to perk up at her idea. She looked up and grinned, nodding.</p><p>        "Tonight," she confirmed. Sweeney gaped at her, as though he hadn't expected her to offer this plan at all. Yet here she was, offered the idea to kill someone he had revenge on. Why?</p><p>        "But how?" Sweeney asked, shaking his head as he made his way over to his chair and slumped down in it. iris approached him carefully as he tapped his chin in thought. She could practically see the gears moving in his head. Something told her he had already been thinking of this.</p><p>        "We need a strategy," Iris suggested, kneeling in front of him and looking up into his pale face. He stared back at her, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. They were cold and hard like the first time they had met and it sent shivers down her spine. He ran a finger along his jaw and looked out the window.</p><p>        "Of course we need a strategy. That'll be sliding the blade across his pretty little neck," Sweeney growled, and for a moment, he was the Sweeney that Iris had first come to know. The Sweeney that made her fearful. He peered down at her again, a devious grin spreading across his lips.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0063">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. A Plan Devised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris and Sweeney had been pacing the room for hours, the sun rising slowly along the horizon. <em>So much for tonight.</em> Sweeney thought as he ran a finger along his cold silver blade. Iris watched him thoughtfully from the shadows, her eyes cast outside on the misty morning of London. Neither one of them had spoken, having kept to their own ideas. <strong><em>Why don't you speak to her?</em></strong><em> And say what?<strong> Talk about the God damn plan, you moron!</strong> I'm the moron?! <strong>Yes. You. Are. The. MORON!</strong> </em>Sweeney laughed darkly to himself and sat in the leather chair again, his hand clasping the lever. He imagined pulling it and watching the judge fall and crack his head on the cement below. He imagined slicing the man's throat and his blood coating himself. He imagined Iris...watching as he delivered this horrific deed of revenge. </p><p>        <em>"This is what you want,"</em> she had told him before they broke off into silence. <em>This is what I want...<strong>This is what you want.</strong> Shut up. I'll speak to myself for once. <strong>Right you are.</strong></em> He headed over to the window and placed his hands on the edge, his knuckles turning white as he gripped it tightly. <strong><em>What are you thinking?</em></strong> Sweeney glanced over at Iris, licking his lips nervously. <strong><em>What are you thinking?</em></strong> Sweeney removed the blade from his pocket again and flicked it open, watching it as it winked back at him in the light of dawn. He felt...cold inside. He looked back at Iris. Whenever he looked at her he felt...warm.<strong><em> What are you thinking?</em></strong> The heavy clouds drifted slowly across the grey skies, the sun's glow sending a hint of lilac and orange stretching over the buildings. He could see the ocean shore and boats gliding across the water which gleamed in the daylight. <em>I'm thinking...</em><em>What am I supposed to do?<strong> What the hell are you talking about? You know what you're supposed to do!</strong> No.<strong> What's holding you back?!</strong> </em></p><p>"Iris..." he whispered, the name falling from his lips like butter.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0064">Go through with killing Turpin</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638191#workskin">Think of a way to take revenge that doesn't involve death</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638203#workskin">Don't go through with revenge</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638224#workskin">Ask Iris</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. A Plan Devised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Go Through With Killing Turpin</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>        No. You need to go through with this, Sweeney. </em></strong><em>You're right...I suppose I do.</em> The barber shot up and grabbed his coat from the rack, startling Iris as she followed him with her eyes.</p><p>        "We're going," Sweeney grunted as she gaped at him in confusion.</p><p>        "W-Where?" she stuttered, following him out the door. <strong><em>What's the plan?</em></strong><em> I haven't gotten that far yet.<strong> Oh God.</strong></em> Sweeney glided across the town quickly, his thoughts only on the judge. Once he had killed him...it would be over. Everything would be as it should and there would be no more revenge. </p><p>        "We're going to surprise Turpin," Sweeney growled sweetly, his tone laced with venom and honey. They were already on the doorstep before Iris could respond, her breathing hitched as they stared at the judge's mansion. It glowed in the light of dawn, windows blinking down at them. <strong><em>He can't be awake yet.</em></strong><em> No...surely he can't.</em> Sweeney spun around to face Iris and a grin spread across his face. One that suggested mischief...and the approaching of death. Iris took a step back and Sweeney swiftly grasped her arm and led her into the alleyway. There was a smaller door that led to the side of the judge's house.</p><p>        "We're breaking in," Sweeney chuckled darkly and removed a pin from his pocket. He carefully inserted it into the lock and waited for the satisfying <em>click</em> as the door swung open with ease. <strong><em>My my. How clever we are today. </em></strong><em>Indeed.</em></p><p>        "Sweeney is this a good idea?" Iris whispered as the barber stepped inside, feeling his chest tighten with anger and rage. He was back. Sweeney Todd. The demon barber of Fleet Street. This was his destiny. Sweet revenge. Staring him right in the face. Sweeney put a finger to his lips and bared his teeth at her. She flinched back, but said nothing more as they started through the mansion. <strong><em>The putrid rat must be upstairs. No matter. </em></strong><em>What about the beadle?<strong> Ah, we'll take care of him last.</strong></em> They made their way to the bottom of the steps and Iris put a hand on his shoulder. Sweeney shot her a glare and she was quick to let go, a frown tracing her face. <em>Iris...<strong>No you fool. The judge! The judge! We're so close!</strong></em></p><p>        Sweeney started up the steps, Iris close behind him as they were careful not to step too heavily. Once they came to the hallway, Sweeney was reminded of Lucy and Johanna. <em>Pretty little ward.</em> He growled low, gripping the razor tightly in his claws. <em>Pious vulture of the law.</em> A quiet snoring came from one of the rooms and Sweeney approached the door at the end of the hall, a small squeak making him react quickly. He pulled Iris to his side and covered a hand over her mouth in case she made a noise. Silence followed.<em> Pretty women.</em> He stepped into the room, the judge sleeping in his bed with a mask over his eyes. <strong><em>This is almost too easy.</em></strong></p><p>        The barber hovered over the judge and grinned down at him, eyes full of anger and excitement. A lustful feeling for revenge. So sweet, he could almost taste it. He removed his razor and peered down at the sleeping man.<strong><em> Now, your time has come my friend. Now...to your purpose.</em></strong> He ran the blade across the man's neck, a horrified scream emitting from him. Iris stood in the doorway, eyes wide with fear as Sweeney's face was covered with the judge's blood.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>What have I done? Why did I let him do this?! Why does he look so...happy about this?! Was this the wrong thing to do? <strong>No. You wanted what was right for him. What would take his mind off everything. Don't you see? Now he won't have anything blocking his way.</strong> Blocking his way?<strong> From you. </strong>No. That's not what I want!<strong> It's too late. </strong></em>Sweeney loomed over Turpin, his throat cut so deeply that she could see his jugular. Her stomach dropped as she gaped, putting a hand over her mouth as Sweeney stabbed his chest repeatedly. <em>He's dead. He's already dead!</em> She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to stop him. </p><p>        When he came to the realization that he was in fact dead, Sweeney fell to his knees and stared longingly at his razor, which was not painted red. Bright crimson red. <em>Rubies.</em></p><p>        "Rest now, my friend. Rest now...forever. Sleep now the untroubled. Sleep of the angels..." Sweeney stopped and looked up at Iris, pain written all over his face. He looked back at the judge, set his razor upon his chest, and stood up, making Iris step back.</p><p>        "It's over..." he whispered, advancing towards her. She shook her head, lip trembling as he smiled softly. Her back found the wall and he closed the gap between them, his breath falling upon her face. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and she swallowed the lump in her throat. <strong><em>This is what you wanted.</em></strong> He pressed his cold lips against hers, the iron taste of blood meeting her own.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0068">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. A Plan Devised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Think of a Way to Take Revenge That Doesn't Involve Death</em></strong>        </p><p>        <em>There has to be an easier way. I can't do this.<strong> What? </strong>I can't kill the judge. It's wrong. <strong>Since when do you can about what's wrong or not?!</strong> Since Iris Blackwater came into my life.<strong> Then what's your big plan, Mr. Sweeney Todd?!</strong> Don't mock me. I already know what I'm going to do. </em>Sweeney looked at his desk and shuffled through the drawers until he came across a slip of paper and an envelope. Iris approached him, making him jump slightly.</p><p>        "I have a plan," he said in a cheerful tone. She smiled and watched as he scribbled a note down on the paper. Once he had finished, he handed it to her proudly and gestured for her to read it aloud,</p><p><em>        "Dear Judge Turpin, I have just been informed that the man you sent to prison fifteen years ago has been cut loose. Benjamin Barker was his name. He is now living large on the outskirts of London with a new wife and a wealthy job. He wishes to thank you for your treacherous move all those years ago, because if you hadn't sent him to that jail, then he wouldn't have met the love of his life. Though you are a foul and wretched man who lost his ward, he couldn't have asked for a better ending." </em>Iris's heart leapt into her throat as she looked at the barber before her, a smile gracing his features. </p><p>        "Sweeney..." she gasped in shock as he pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair as she trembled against him. He rubbed her back soothingly and cooed softly into her ear,</p><p>        "There's no better revenge than showing him I'm doing much better now, dear." </p><p>        "I-I don't understand..." Iris laughed nervously and pulled away as she wiped the tears from her face. Sweeney grinned from ear-to-ear and shrugged, lowering his head bashfully.</p><p>        "Do you want to go on a walk?" he cooed softly, sending shivers down her spine. She gaped at him, not being able to find the words as he leaned closer, pressing his forehead to hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice,</p><p>        "But what about the-"</p><p>        "I'll send it later," Sweeney bowed his head and pecked her lips, "So, how about that walk?" Iris felt water fill in her eyes as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around Sweeney's neck,</p><p>        "Yes. Yes I'll go on a walk with you, Sweeney," the barber chuckled and pulled away, just enough to look her in the eyes,</p><p>        "From now on...you call me Benjamin. I'm Benjamin Barker."</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638284#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. A Plan Devised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Don't Go Through With Revenge</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>I can't do this. <strong>What?</strong> I can't do this! I'm not a killer anymore! <strong>What are you talking about?! Of course you are! </strong>No. I'm not. <strong>Everyone believes you're a killer! You can't change!</strong> Iris doesn't think I'm a killer. Iris is the one. </em>Sweeney pushed the arguing side of him away and strode over to Iris. She was taken aback as she stared at him with a gleaming twinkle in her aqua eyes. <em>Beautiful. <strong>Divine.</strong></em><em> Iris Blackwater.</em> <strong><em>The judge! </em></strong><em>No. No more judge. No more revenge.</em> The barber carefully took the woman's hand in his and planted a kiss on her knuckles, his head spinning wildly as he gazed into her eyes. He no longer saw Lucy in her features. He no longer felt the need to stay away. He knew, this is where he belonged.</p><p>        "D-Did you figure it out?" Iris asked, her brows rising slightly. Sweeney clicked his tongue and shook his head, a smile plastering across his lips. <em>I've never felt so...good before.</em></p><p>        "No. I didn't. I figured something else out though," he whispered.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>What's gotten into him? Why is he staring at me that way? What does he mean he figured something out? What happened with coming up with a plan to kill Turpin? Is he still going to go on with that? Why is he smiling at me? </em></p><p>        "Iris?" Sweeney lowered his head and licked his lips, biting down on it as if he were nervous about something. </p><p>        "Yes, Sweeney?" Iris felt frozen stiff to the ground as she stared at the man before her. Something was different. He was smiling, and not evilly. His eyes didn't hold the same darkness she had seen over the past few weeks. His cheeks seemed full of color now and his touch wasn't cold anymore.</p><p>        "Will you take a walk with me?" he cooed softly, sending shivers down her spine. She gaped at him, not being able to find the words as he leaned closer, pressing his forehead to hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice,</p><p>        "But what about the-"</p><p>        "No. No more judge. Just us," Sweeney bowed his head and pecked her lips, "So, how about that walk?" Iris felt water fill in her eyes as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around Sweeney's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.</p><p>        "Yes. Yes I'll go on a walk with you, Sweeney Todd!" the barber chuckled and pulled away, just enough to look her in the eyes,</p><p>        "From now on...you call me Benjamin. I'm Benjamin Barker."</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638284#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. A Plan Devised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Ask Iris</em> </strong>
</p><p>        Sweeney pushed the arguing side of him away and strode over to Iris. She was taken aback as she stared at him with a gleaming twinkle in her aqua eyes. <em>Beautiful. <strong>Divine.</strong></em><em> Iris Blackwater.</em> <strong><em>The judge! </em></strong><em>No. No more judge. No more revenge.</em> The barber carefully took the woman's hand in his and planted a kiss on her knuckles, his head spinning wildly as he gazed into her eyes. He no longer saw Lucy in her features. He no longer felt the need to stay away. He knew, this is where he belonged.</p><p>        "D-Did you figure it out?" Iris asked, her brows rising slightly. Sweeney clicked his tongue and shook his head, a smile plastering across his lips. <em>I've never felt so...good before.</em></p><p>        "No. I didn't. I figured something else out though," he whispered.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>What's gotten into him? Why is he staring at me that way? What does he mean he figured something out? What happened with coming up with a plan to kill Turpin? Is he still going to go on with that? Why is he smiling at me? </em></p><p>        "Iris?" Sweeney lowered his head and licked his lips, biting down on it as if he were nervous about something. </p><p>        "Yes, Sweeney?" Iris felt frozen stiff to the ground as she stared at the man before her. Something was different. He was smiling, and not evilly. His eyes didn't hold the same darkness she had seen over the past few weeks. His cheeks seemed full of color now and his touch wasn't cold anymore.</p><p>        "Will you take a walk with me?" he cooed softly, sending shivers down her spine. She gaped at him, not being able to find the words as he leaned closer, pressing his forehead to hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice,</p><p>        "But what about the-"</p><p>        "No. No more judge. Just us," Sweeney bowed his head and pecked her lips, "So, how about that walk?"</p><p>        "Okay..." Iris nodded, kissing him gently.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638284#workskin">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Sweeney Todd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <strong><em>What's your plan now?</em></strong><em> Kill the beadle.<strong> And Iris? What about her?</strong> I'm going to marry her.<strong> And if she doesn't want to marry you?</strong> Nonsense. Of course she will. She clearly loves me. She stayed didn't she?<strong> Out of fear, perhaps?</strong> Surely, you don't know what you're talking about.</em> Sweeney pulled away from Iris and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, breathing in her intoxicating scent of London air and...blood. Iris tensed under his gaze and he tilted his head at her, a grin spreading across his lips.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>What have I done? Why did I let him kill that man? Even if he did send him away for fifteen years...was it right? Was it the best thing to do?<strong> Isn't it what you wanted? To be with him?</strong> Of course...but not like this.<strong> Then what do you want?</strong> I...I don't know.<strong> You want Benjamin Barker.</strong> Yes.<strong> Not, Sweeney Todd?</strong> Oh, it's all so confusing now...</em></p><p>        "I wish to marry you, Iris Blackwater," Sweeney whispered in her ear as she found her breath again. She pulled back, gaping at him. <em>Is he out of his mind? He wants to marry me? Of all things to do now? What about Bamford? What will happen when he finds the judge, dead in his own bed? Shouldn't they be running? Shouldn't they be running as far away from London as they can? What about Lucy? And Johanna?</em></p><p>        "Iris?" Sweeney asked, nuzzling against her ear. She drew in a sharp breath, her head spinning madly as she stared at the body on the bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Sweeney had killed him. Sweeney had really killed him. Isn't that what this was all about? Finding revenge? Finding the end of his story? What was the end of his story? Was it her? Is that what he wanted? Iris wasn't so sure herself anymore. She thought it was going to come together in the end. She thought...</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Choice*</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0070">Accept proposal</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638326#workskin">Reject proposal</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Benjamin Barker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">*Benjamin's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>         So you're Benjamin now...</em></strong><em>Yes. No more Sweeney Todd. No more Judge Turpin. </em><strong><em>What's your plan now?</em></strong><em> Now?<strong> Yes.</strong> I have none.</em> <em>Benjamin</em> glanced at the woman at his side, smiling softly as she raised her head to greet the London breeze. She looked over at him, a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks. <strong><em>Beautiful. </em></strong>She surprised him by linking her arm around his, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked along the cobblestone path. It was a warm morning. One Benjamin wasn't used to. He hadn't felt the rays of sun on his face since the day he was taken from Lucy. Now he felt everything. He felt the hairs on his arms stand with nervousness and the tight hold Iris had on his arm, seeming to never want to let him go. </p><p>        Nobody was awake at this time, and Benjamin found it a pity. If he had been awake all these weeks, he would have seen the true beauty of London. The proud standing buildings that stood around them. The trees in the park that soaked in the light from the morning sun, dew sprinkled across their leaves and branches. The daffodils that swayed gently in the wind. The painted sky and thin clouds that spread across the colors. And Iris Blackwater, the woman who chose to stay by his side, a smile graced upon her features. His insides twisted as he admired her features. He had never noticed the way her skin reflected the light, nor the way her eyes held so many layers of color. First starting at a bright green and down to a dark cerulean. They were full of so much depth, unlike his own black ones. </p><p>        Before he knew it, they had come to the shore along the beach, the sun rising upon the horizon. There was nothing blocking their view anymore. No grey streets or dirty air. It was fresh and looked beautiful. Iris's arm dropped from Benjamin's and she stepped forward, kicking her shoes off and heading towards the waves. Benjamin watched, entranced by her beauty. The brilliant glow that surrounded her and the glimmering of her blonde hair that curled at her shoulders sent shivers down his spine. She looked back at him from over her shoulder, grinning from ear-to-ear. She dipped her toes in the water and spread her arms out as the wind blew through her hair.</p><p>        Benjamin felt the warmth spread through him again as he threw off his shoes and rushed over to her, making her yip in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his arms as they both gazed out across the sea, waves crashing softly in the distance, roars echoing towards them.</p><p>        "I've never seen something so beautiful..." Iris whispered, turning to him and lowered her head to look at their now intertwined hands. It felt so natural to him to be holding her like he was. Almost as natural as when he had Lucy.<strong><em> She'll never replace Lucy's place in my heart...</em></strong><em>But she may create a new place in my heart...maybe even mend it back together...</em></p><p>        "I have..." Benjamin tipped Iris's chin up so she was looking into his face. <strong><em>Beautiful.</em></strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        Iris felt her insides flutter as she stared at the man before her. Benjamin Barker. She no longer saw how pale or deathly he looked. He had color in his cheeks and light in his eyes. <strong><em>Beautiful.</em></strong> She raised her hand to his face and traced his features, allowing her finger to brush across his forehead and nose. He closed his eyes, seeming to appreciate her touch as he drew in a steady breath. She leaned against him and stood on her tip-toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. Then his nose. Then his chin. She ran her hands through his curly hair, tracing the white stripe. </p><p>        "Benjamin," she breathed as he opened his eyes again. He smiled softly and nodded. His eyes held so much depth to them. They sparkled in the sunlight, showing specks of chocolate brown. <strong><em>I've never been so sure before...</em></strong><em>But now I am.</em></p><p>        "I love you Iris Blackwater," Benjamin whispered, tilting her face in his palm as Iris's heart leapt into her throat. It was the first time he had said that. He <em>loved</em> her. Truly <em>loved</em> her. She glanced down at his lips,</p><p>        "I love you too." Tears pricked in her eyes as he passionately kissed her, lips moving in sync as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and around the waist and hummed against her lips. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers,</p><p>        "Will you marry me?" Iris blinked and opened her mouth, her voice dying short in her throat. He carefully let her go as she thought about this. She let out a choked sob and nodded, throwing herself at him again. they both fell to the sand, Benjamin letting out a bubbly laugh as she planted kisses along his jawline and face. </p><p>        "Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!" she giggled, and rested her chin on her hands as she laid on top of him. He stared up at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch and sighed softly.</p><p>        "You complete me, Iris Blackwater," he said, eyes shimmering with warmth. <strong><em>Benjamin Barker. No more Sweeney Todd. Just Benjamin Barker and Iris Barker. </em></strong><em>Iris Barker. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0072">Next Chapter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Cold Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Accept Proposal</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "Okay, Sweeney..." Iris took a deep breath and composed herself, "I'll marry you." Before she could comprehend what was happening, Sweeney had lifted her up, spinning her around and placing another kiss on her lips roughly. She hesitated before deepening the kiss, running her hands through his curls. He hummed in response and let her down, his grin faltering as he looked to the door. Iris frowned and knitted her brows together in confusion, following his line of sight. Her breath caught in her throat. The beadle stood there, mouth opening and closing. He then pointed a ratty finger at them and barked,</p><p>        "YOU! YOU KILLED JUDGE TURPIN!" He stepped towards them, Iris jumping in fear as Sweeney practically shoved her away from him, holding a shimmering blade up to his fat neck. Bamford paused and glared at the barber. Sweeney, seeming to know he had won, smirked and flipped the blade around in his hand, teasing the man's skin with the razor. The lump became more visible in his throat and Iris pressed herself against the wall as Sweeney slid the razor in one quick swipe. Iris didn't hear herself scream, but she felt the burning in her eyes as tears streamed down her face. The beadle fell to the ground with a loud <em>thump.</em> The only sound was Sweeney's deep breaths, labored and exhausted. </p><p>        "W-We should get out of here, Sweeney," Iris whispered, her voice so quiet she wondered how he was able to hear her.</p><p>        "Come then," the barber turned to her, grabbed her hand gently, and started quickly out of the mansion. The sky seemed a duller grey than it had before and the smell of the strong dirty city hit her. He never let go of her hand as they made it back to the shop, questions spinning in Iris's head. He had just asked her to marry him, and he hadn't said anything about it. <em>How is he feeling after committing to his killing? Is he not terrified of the consequences? </em>They came to a short stop when Sweeney turned around the last corner. Iris almost bumped into him as she peered past his shoulder. An officer was pacing the front of the store, a couple more on horses surrounding the building.</p><p>        "Sweeney...?" Iris licked her dry lips and looked into the barber's face with panic. He however, seemed unfazed. He glanced at her and the tips of his lips twitched upwards,</p><p>        "They'll be looking for us, won't they? That beadle must've said something without our knowin'..." He trailed off, seeming lost in his own thoughts once more. At this point, Iris assumed she was just following after him. Why? She couldn't be sure. It was a gut feeling. She had never felt this way about anyone, yet here she was, standing behind a serial killer. <em>I shouldn't be doing this. Am I this desperate?</em> Iris wondered to herself, chewing on her lip. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong>        <em>What are we going to do now? You got what you wanted, right?</em></strong><em> Right. The judge and his beadle are dead. That's all that matters. <strong>What about the shop.</strong> Nothing we can do now. We can't stay here.<strong> And the woman?</strong> Iris...?<strong> Yes, what do we do about her?</strong> She won't speak a word...<strong> Do you suppose?</strong> I know she won't.<strong> And if she does?</strong></em> Sweeney glanced at Iris, fear written over her features. She surely didn't look like the woman that had walked into his shop all those weeks ago. <strong><em>You asked her to marry you.</em></strong><em> Yes.<strong> Why?</strong> Because despite who I am, I truly love her.<strong> But what happens if she-</strong> She won't. She won't tell a soul, because we're leaving as soon as night falls.<strong> Where will you go?</strong> <strong>Back to Lucy?</strong> No. We'll go wherever the road takes us.<strong> Never thought you were much of a traveler.</strong> I'm not.<strong> But?</strong> But I'll get anywhere to protect her.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "Sweeney, what do we do?" Iris tugged on his sleeve. He broke from his trance and frowned down at her sadly,</p><p>        "We're going to have to leave. For now, we need to hide here. We'll take a boat at dusk." Iris gave him a shocked look and shook her head,</p><p>        "We need to leave now! The whole city will be searching for you throughout the day." Sweeney seemed to think for a moment before nodding and taking her hand again, pulling her along the alley once more. She groaned mentally, wanting to talk about the fact that he had asked her to marry him. Had he already forgotten about it? Had he changed his mind? Had <em>she</em> changed her mind? She shook the thoughts from her head and hurried after him, trying not to stumble over her feet. They came to the docks, boat already shipping out. Sweeney drew in a sharp breath and pressed her quickly against the brick wall, throwing her off. She looked into his pale face, tracing his features from chin to hair. His eyes were pitch black and he felt cold against her. She saw him as the first day she met him. Nothing more. </p><p>        After the sailors passed, he guided her along the deck and they hid behind a pile of crates, Iris finding herself squeezed tightly against him. His breath tickled her neck and he sighed softly, sounding relieved that they were safe. Iris, despite what she and seen and how she was currently feeling about their situation, leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.</p><p>        "Do you think I'm a monster Iris?" he asked softly. She looked up and blinked, frowning a bit. She could see the sadness traced across his face. How bad he must have felt about it all. She ran a thumb over his cheek and shook her head,</p><p>        "No. I think you're hurt...and I'm going to help you as much as I can." Sweeney bowed his head, and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw a tear, but it disappeared when he raised his head again,</p><p>        "I love you Iris Blackwater...and I...I really do want to marry you. But I understand if you-" Iris cut him off, pressing her lips to his tenderly. He sighed softly and she placed her hand on his chest, breaking apart after a moment and resting her forehead against his. He smiled, a genuine smile that made her wonder if Benjamin Barker was looking through him eyes. </p><p>        "I love you too."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0075"> <em>Thank You for Reading!</em> </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Cold Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Reject Proposal</em> </strong>
</p><p>        "I...I can't..." Iris whispered, shaking her head and taking a step away from him. Sweeney gawked at her, obviously taken aback by her answer. She looked to the dead body on the bed and drew in a sharp breath. She looked back at the barber. He held his razor up to his face, tilting it and frowning ever so slightly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>She said no...she can't? What does she mean she can't? Why won't she?<strong> Because you're a monster. You'll always be a monster. She fears you. You killed the judge right in front of her. Why did you bring her along?</strong> I...I just thought...<strong>You weren't thinking. Now what do you think she's going to do? She's going to tell the first human being she comes across. She'll tell them what you did and that she doesn't love you. </strong>No. No she wouldn't do that.<strong> Oh, but she would. Look at the fear in her eyes when she looks at you. She doesn't want you. She doesn't want to be with you.</strong> But...</em> Sweeney stared at the silver blade, a lump forming in his throat.<strong> <em>Do it. </em></strong>The barber took an advancing step towards Iris, a frown gracing his lips.</p><p>        "What do you mean you can't?" Sweeney whispered, eyes burning with rage. Iris took another step back into the hallway, bumping into someone else. <strong><em>The beadle.</em></strong> He looked at the woman first, confusion on his face as he stared back between the two of them. He then looked to the bed where the judge lay and gasped, pulling his stick from it's sheath like a sword. </p><p>        "YOU! YOU KILLED JUDGE TURPIN! YOU SHALL SURELY-" Nobody saw it coming, not even Sweeney. But in two long strides, he had approached Bamford and sliced his razor across the thick flesh of his neck, fresh blood splattering upon his face and clothes. Iris yelped, covering her mouth in fright as she jumped away from him. The man fell to the ground with a loud <em>thump.</em> Sweeney breathed deeply, feeling exhausted now. He raised his head from the body on the ground to Iris. Pale skin, blonde locks waving down to her shoulders. So much like Lucy. </p><p>        "Sweeney..." she whispered, but her voice fell deaf on his ears as he took another step towards her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <em>What is he doing? Why is he looking at me like that?</em> <em>Why is he gripping the razor so tight? </em>He took another step towards her and she caught herself on the first step of the stairs. Sweeney paused, a grin spreading across his face. </p><p>        "Now now, Ms. Blackwater. Where are you going to go now? The judge and his stupid beadle are dead. There's nowhere you can go..." Sweeney tilted his head and Iris felt a lump rise in her throat. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he had moved swiftly behind her, blocking her path to the exit. She retracted from him, but he was too quick, gripping her wrist and pushing her roughly against the wall.</p><p>        "I-I'm not going to tell a soul, Sweeney..." she breathed, trying to collect herself. The cold blade pressed upon her neck made her squeak. Sweeney looked her up and down, clicking his tongue and shaking his head,</p><p>        "I thought you were the one, Iris Blackwater. I would have married you, you know."</p><p>        "Sweeney, please-"</p><p>        "You don't get to call me that anymore!" he boomed, making her flinch. His voice softened again, venom lacing around his words, "I'll never make the mistake to fall in love again." She felt the quick sting across her neck and her breath catch in her throat. She saw Sweeney step away as she collapsed to her knees, her hands holding her throat. She felt the thin streak that opened up to her throat and the blood that ran quickly from her veins. She tried to speak, but nothing came out as she saw her world go from blurry to nothing. It was dark and cold as she lost her blood and fell to the ground with a soft <em>thump.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Sweeney's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p><em>NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!</em> He fell to his knees, throwing the razor on the ground as he held his head in his hands. <strong><em>You killed her! You did what you had to!</em></strong><em> NOO! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE SAID A WORD TO ANYONE! SHE COULD HAVE LIVED! YOU KNEW SHE WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING!<strong> You knew it too!</strong> </em>Sweeney took Iris's now limp body in his arms and held her against his chest, tears streaming from his eyes. He sobbed quietly in the silent room, his clothes soaking with her blood. <em>She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this!<strong> She didn't deserve YOU! </strong>SHE WAS RIGHT TO SEE THE EVIL IN ME!<strong> YOU WERE RIGHT TO SHED HER BLOOD! </strong>I LOVED HER!<strong> SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU!</strong></em></p><p>        Sweeney moved a strand of hair from her face and rubbed a thumb over her pale cheek. She was dead, and there was nothing more he could do about it. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers, shivered due to how cold she was now. He hugged her to him tightly, not daring to let go. <em>What if it had been Lucy?<strong> You would have killed her too.</strong> I would NEVER have killed Lucy! <strong>Out of anger, you would have! </strong></em>He looked to the blade on the ground and stretched out to pick it up. He held it tightly in his hands. <em>I choose who I am. Here and now. </em>He pressed the blade to his neck and closed his eyes, drawing in a sharp breath before slicing his own neck. His world began to spin as he gazed down at the woman in his arms once more. <em>I choose how it ends.</em></p><p>
  <a href="#section0075"> <em>Thank You for Reading!</em> </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. The End of Your Path...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Here it is everyone! The final chapter of my Sweeney Todd fanfiction! I really enjoyed writing this and I really hope you all enjoyed it too! Please let me know how everything was and check out the other endings you could have had if you hadn't chosen wisely! (Because this ending is for those who had a safe journey!) :D</em>
</p><p><span class="u"><em>*If you chose to bring Lucy to Sweeney for 13th chapter:</em></span> <a href="#section0073">Next Chapter</a></p><p><span class="u"><em>*If you chose to hide Lucy for 13th chapter:</em></span> <a href="#section0073">Next Chapter</a></p><p><span class="u"><em>*If you chose to lay low for 13th chapter:</em></span> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013214/chapters/68638656#workskin">Next Chapter</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Warm Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>        "You look so beautiful, Iris," Lucy sighed in awe as she tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her sister's ear. Iris blushed and watched in the mirror as Johanna fixed the daises in a crown upon her head. Her and Benjamin had arrived as soon as they decided to marry in the Spring. It was a nice warm season and Benjamin made it clear that he wanted to see the rays of sun shooting from Iris's golden hair. Lucy had arranged the wedding, much to their surprise after they had written to her about the news. Despite the past, Lucy was only happy for the two of them and sent for Johanna and Anthony to join right away. Her new house was much larger than Iris had pictured, and she wondered where she had the money to get it.</p><p>        <em>"Father left more than he said,"</em> Lucy had told her with a wink, leaving it at that. But now Iris faced the biggest event of her life. Marriage. She was really getting married. And who would have thought it would be a barber with an unforgiving past? Someone who changed his ways due to her? What if she hadn't been there to stop him? To fall in love with him? Where would he be now? Where would <em>she</em> be now? Lucy, Johanna and her had picked the perfect dress. It was a creamy white laced along her shoulders and little gems speckled across the sleeves and fabric. She wondered if Benjamin would like it. <strong><em>Of course he will. No need to worry.</em></strong> </p><p>        "Are you ready?" Lucy whispered, planting a ginger kiss on Iris's cheek. She bowed her head and nodded, taking the hands that were now offered to her. The dress dragged elegantly behind her as they walked to the yard. Flower bouquets and a long table stretched out to the right, a glorious white cloth draped over it, and the aisle, which was just grass with rose petals to mark the way, led to a small stage. There was an archway made of white wood and floral patterns were burned into it. And there at the end, stood Anthony with a small book and Benjamin, hands clasped politely in front of him. Iris tried to refrain from giggling because of the suit he was wearing. Never had she thought she would see the man wearing something like a tuxedo.</p><p>        He had also cut his hair, leaving a nice combed back style that still curled a bit over his ears. Truly, she was sure she wouldn't have second-guessed her love for this man had she seen him the way he was now. He was practically a gentleman, even color coating his face. And a smile. The smile that made her insides flutter like crazy. Johanna sat down on the one bench that had been brought out as Lucy linked arms with Iris and started down the aisle. Tears lined her eyes as they walked towards the beaming man. This was it. This was the way it was supposed to be. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Benjamin's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <strong><em>Look at how beautiful she is.</em></strong><em> <strong>Who would have thought this was how it ended? With Iris beside me and Lucy...how can I ever thank her? I came back for her...but got someone else instead. All she wants is for my happiness. Surely, it would've been her walking up that aisle if Iris hadn't come into my life. I owe her the world. But I owe Iris for bringing me back to who I was before. Never did I think it possible. I don't deserve either of them.</strong></em> Benjamin straightened himself, raising his head and sticking out his chest in an attempt to appear more sophisticated. He wanted to impress Iris. To see that he had certainly changed for the better. For her. For both of them.</p><p>        "You look quite handsome," she cooed when she was finally at his side, the veil hiding her features. His skin prickled with excitement as he grinned at her, lowering his head bashfully. Anthony began to speak the vows, but Benjamin couldn't listen clearly. How could he when all he could see was this angel before him? How had he gotten so lucky? He glanced at Lucy, who had seated herself beside Johanna. She looked beautiful as well, having cleaned herself up since the last time he saw her. She was practically glowing, as radiant as ever in the sunlight.</p><p>        "Do you, Benjamin Barker, take Iris Blackwater to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" Anthony's last words brought him back to reality and Benjamin jumped ever so slightly, fumbling with the ring in his hand. Iris smiled sweetly at him and he felt his insides flutter. <strong><em>God, when was the last time I was so nervous? When I was going to ask Lucy to marry me? </em></strong>He took Iris's hand in his and rubbed the back of her knuckles lovingly,</p><p>        "I do." He carefully slid the ring onto her petite finger and kissed the back of her hand. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "And do you, Iris Blackwater, take Benjamin Barker to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" Anthony leaned in close, winking at Iris as she drew in a steady breath. She nodded and took Benjamin's hand in her own,</p><p>        "I do." She slipped his ring on his finger and they both took a step closer, closing the gap between them. Neither of them heard when Anthony spoke the last bit, for they had already pressed their lips together, sealing the deal once and for all. Lucy, Johanna, and Anthony clapped and cheered as they pulled apart, Benjamin resting his forehead on Iris's.</p><p>        "Thank you..." Iris was taken aback by his sudden comment and she tilted her head and kissed his cheek,</p><p>        "For what?" Benjamin closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath,</p><p>        "For breathing me back to life."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0075"> <em>Thank You for Reading!</em> </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Warm Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>       "You look so beautiful, Iris," Johanna sighed in awe as she tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her sister's ear. Iris blushed and watched in the mirror as the young girl fixed the daises in a crown upon her head. Her and Benjamin had arrived as soon as they decided to marry in the Spring. It was a nice warm season and Benjamin made it clear that he wanted to see the rays of sun shooting from Iris's golden hair. Johanna had arranged the wedding, much to their surprise after they had written to her about the news. She was obliged to have her and the sailor boy attend their ceremony, considering they were really the only ones who knew them. That's when Iris thought of Lucy. Her long lost sister. Surely things would be better in London with the judge gone...but why hadn't she kept her promise. Guilt dropped in the pit of her stomach as she tried to push the thought from her mind.</p><p>       Now was the time Iris faced the biggest event of her life. Marriage. She was really getting married. And who would have thought it would be a barber with an unforgiving past? Someone who changed his ways due to her? What if she hadn't been there to stop him? To fall in love with him? Where would he be now? Where would <em>she</em> be now? Johanna and her had picked the perfect dress. It was a creamy white laced along her shoulders and little gems speckled across the sleeves and fabric. She wondered if Benjamin would like it. <strong><em>Of course he will. No need to worry.</em></strong></p><p>        "Are you ready?" Johanna whispered, planting a ginger kiss on Iris's cheek. She bowed her head and nodded, taking the hand that were now offered to her. The dress dragged elegantly behind her as they walked to the yard. Flower bouquets and a long table stretched out to the right, a glorious white cloth draped over it, and the aisle, which was just grass with rose petals to mark the way, led to a small stage. There was an archway made of white wood and floral patterns were burned into it. And there at the end, stood Anthony with a small book and Benjamin, hands clasped politely in front of him. Iris tried to refrain from giggling because of the suit he was wearing. Never had she thought she would see the man wearing something like a tuxedo.</p><p>        He had also cut his hair, leaving a nice combed back style that still curled a bit over his ears. Truly, she was sure she wouldn't have second-guessed her love for this man had she seen him the way he was now. He was practically a gentleman, even color coating his face. And a smile. The smile that made her insides flutter like crazy. Johanna linked arms with Iris and started down the aisle. Tears lined her eyes as they walked towards the beaming man. This was it. This was the way it was supposed to be. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Benjamin's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        <strong><em>Look at how beautiful she is.</em></strong><em> <strong>Who would have thought this was how it ended? With Iris beside me...But, Lucy...how could I ever replace her in my heart? I came back for her...but got someone else instead. She only ever wanted me to be happy. Surely, I would still be cutting throat in London if Iris hadn't come into my life. I owe Iris the world for bringing me back to who I was before. Never did I think it possible. I don't deserve her.</strong></em> Benjamin straightened himself, raising his head and sticking out his chest in an attempt to appear more sophisticated. He wanted to impress Iris. To see that he had certainly changed for the better. For her. For both of them.</p><p>        "You look quite handsome," she cooed when she was finally at his side, the veil hiding her features. His skin prickled with excitement as he grinned at her, lowering his head bashfully. Anthony began to speak the vows, but Benjamin couldn't listen clearly. How could he when all he could see was this angel before him? How had he gotten so lucky? She was practically glowing, as radiant as ever in the sunlight.</p><p>        "Do you, Benjamin Barker, take Iris Blackwater to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?" Anthony's last words brought him back to reality and Benjamin jumped ever so slightly, fumbling with the ring in his hand. Iris smiled sweetly at him and he felt his insides flutter. <strong><em>God, when was the last time I was so nervous? When I asked Lucy to marry me? </em></strong>He took Iris's hand in his and rubbed the back of her knuckles lovingly,</p><p>        "I do." He carefully slid the ring onto her petite finger and kissed the back of her hand. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">*Iris's POV*</span> </strong>
</p><p>        "And do you, Iris Blackwater, take Benjamin Barker to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" Anthony leaned in close, winking at Iris as she drew in a steady breath. She nodded and took Benjamin's hand in her own,</p><p>        "I do." She slipped his ring on his finger and they both took a step closer, closing the gap between them. Neither of them heard when Anthony spoke the last bit, for they had already pressed their lips together, sealing the deal once and for all. Johanna and Anthony clapped and cheered as they pulled apart, Benjamin resting his forehead on Iris's.</p><p>        "Thank you..." Iris was taken aback by his sudden comment and she tilted her head and kissed his cheek,</p><p>        "For what?" Benjamin closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath,</p><p>        "For breathing me back to life."</p><p>
  <a href="#section0075"> <em>Thank You for Reading!</em> </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I just wanted to thank those who read my story. If you didn't get a happy ending...then why not go back and change that? There a plenty of paths and choices to choose and depending on which ones you make, you'll get a different ending! If you're still interested in Sweeney Todd, here are a few suggestions that I have personally read and think you may enjoy :)</em>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>
    <em><a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/13028511/Sweeneys-Willow-Sweeney-Todd/1">Sweeney's Willow</a>- I just found this one, but it's pretty decent</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/9702649/Smoke-and-Razors">Smoke and Razors</a> (A cross between Sherlock Holmes and Sweeney Todd)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4703416/1/Healing-a-heart">Healing a Heart</a>- This is on Fanfiction.net, 60 chapters and complete (This was the first Sweeney Todd fanfiction I read)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>        <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/5520954/Dont-I-Know-You-Sweeney-Todd-fanfic">Don't I Know You?</a>- An alternate ending where Lucy lives</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>        If you want to check out more of my interactive stories, I have 2 other Johnny Depp featured stories!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        <strong><a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/13074553/Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Stealing-the-Captains-Heart-Choices/1">Pirates of the Caribbean: Stealing the Captain's Heart (Choices)</a></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>        <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/12913503/CharlieWilly-Wonka-and-the-Chocolate-Factory-As-Sweet-as-Chocolate-Choices/1">Charlie/Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory: As Sweet as Chocolate (Choices)</a></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>        <a href="https://www.quotev.com/MistyIrelandMornin/published/10">My Interactive Collection</a></strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>